The Pirate Chronicles
by Malec's Daughter
Summary: AU 1812 Percy and his siblings are feared pirates with dark pasts. Annabeth is a princess about to get married. Percy kidnaps Annabeth. This sets forth a chain of events not even the gods would predict. With betrayals, alliances and secrets being revealed, the world comes crashing down. Nothing is as it seems and everything is about to change...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

**The characters are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Co.; they belong to Rick Riordan. *sob***

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Olympia's Royal Palace**

**18 August 1793**

**3rd P.O.V**

Queen Athena and her husband, King Frederick, stood by their daughter's cradle. She was their second child, the first being her three years older brother Malcolm. Their child lay sleeping in her pink silk covers. She had a few wisps of curly, golden blonde hair and stormy gray eyes just like her mother's. She had been born hours before and had made absolutely no noise since. The Queen and King were worried since all babies cried when they were first born, but the doctor assured them it happened every so often.

"What shall we name her?" Queen Athena asked her husband softly.

"It is up to you, my dear," King Frederick replied.

"We shall call her Annabeth," Athena informed him a few minutes later. "Our daughter, Princess Annabeth of Olympia."

**Olympus' Royal Palace**

**Same Time**

Queen Hera was furious. Her husband, King Zeus, had had yet another child with a commoner! _The nerve of that man_, she thought furiously. She had not even wanted to marry Zeus; she had wanted to marry someone else, but her parents insisted and she hated to displease her parents. She stormed over to the nursery where King Zeus was talking softly to his daughter. What infuriated Queen Hera the most was that his daughter and newborn son had the same mother; some commoner named Beryl.

"Zeus," she greeted him coldly, entering the nursery.

"Hera, my love," King Zeus tried to kiss her, but she pushed him back. "Hera, I am sorry!" he pleaded. "I will do anything to make it up to you!"

"You will do anything, my king?" Queen Hera raised an eyebrow as King Zeus nodded.

Three-year-old Princess Thalia stood by her father, watching them with her electric blue eyes. She had jet black, shoulder length hair, and Queen Hera had to admit that she was pretty.

"Very well," Queen Hera said slowly. "I want Beryl Grace executed in front of everyone so that no woman will flirt with you again. Furthermore, I want you to send them to an orphanage far away from here, perhaps in Olympia. Lastly, I wish to name the child."

Zeus looked sad, but he agreed to his wife's terms, a little shocked at her last one.

"His name shall be Jason," Queen Hera announced before she walked away, leaving her husband behind to say goodbye to his children.

**Aqualonia, Atlantis**

**Same Time**

King Poseidon sat anxiously in his lover's house. She was giving birth to their child and the doctor said she wasn't doing too well. King Poseidon knew that if his wife, Queen Amphitrite, found out that he had a child with a commoner, she would kill Sally Jackson and their son.

"Your Majesty?" King Poseidon looked up and saw the young doctor, Apollo, holding a blue blanket with a little boy in it. The boy had jet black hair and sea green eyes and gave a small cry when Apollo handed him to his father.

"Sally?" King Poseidon questioned.

"I am so sorry Your Majesty, but I could not save her," Apollo answered sadly. King Poseidon nodded his understanding before dismissing the doctor. He decided to send his son to an orphanage so that Queen Amphitrite would not kill him. He decided on an orphanage in Olympia and went to pack for the two-week trip, holding his son close and mourning the woman he wished was his wife.

**Muerto, Tartarus**

**Same Time**

Yet another child, another royal child I might add, was born that day; this one to Prince Hades. Prince Hades was to be crowned king the next day and wed to Duchess Persephone the day after. Right now, he sat in the poorest part of the village Muerto next to his lover, Maria di Angelo.

"Maria," Prince Hades persisted, "It is not safe for you here. If Mother or Father were to find out, they would kill you and our children."

Three-year-old Bianca currently sat holding her newborn brother, Nico, in a chair next to Maria's bed.

"Hades, I grew up here. I am not fleeing with our children!" Prince Hades sighed, knowing it was useless to argue. Just then, Maria's door was kicked open and guards rushed inside.

"There she is! And there are her children! Kill them all, but do not hurt the prince; the king's orders!" The captain shouted.

"Run Hades," Maria pleaded. "Save our children!" Prince Hades kissed his lover goodbye before scooping up his children and disappearing into the night.

Meanwhile, a guard slit the throat of Maria di Angelo; she mumbled "I love you Hades," before dying there on her bed. Prince Hades headed towards an orphanage in Olympia and left his children there. He was surprised to find King Zeus and King Poseidon leaving their children as well. Together they wrote a note and left their children alone, crying as they said goodbye.

**Half-Blood Orphanage, Athens, Olympia**

**19 August 1793**

Chiron Brunner, the owner of Half-Blood Orphanage, was in shock. He had five children that had appeared on the same day with letters accompanying them. Chiron opened the letter the minute he found the children on his orphanage doorstep and was flabbergasted at what it claimed:

_To Chiron Brunner, owner of Half-Blood Orphanage,_

_Our names are King Zeus of Olympus, King Poseidon of Atlantis, and Prince Hades of Tartarus and these are our children: Princess Thalia of Olympus and her brother Prince Jason; Prince Perseus of Atlantis; Princess Bianca of Tartarus and her brother Prince Nico. Thalia and Bianca are three; their birthdays are 22 December 1790 and 15 December 1790. Jason, Perseus, and Nico are one-month-old, having been born on 18 August 1793. Their parents are Sally Jackson, Maria di Angelo, and Beryl Grace. Queen Hera, Queen Amphitrite, and Prince Hades' parents wish them dead. We beg of you to take care of them, keep their identity a secret, train them, and tell them of their heritage. We beg of you, please take care of our children._

**Olympia's Royal Palace**

**July 1801**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I stood in the center of the training room, holding my dagger in one hand. My brother, Malcolm, stands opposite me holding his dagger. We circle each other, our stormy gray eyes analyzing the other's moves. Malcolm makes the first move and the fight is on. We lunge, parry and block for about fifteen minutes. The fight ends when I have my dagger and Malcolm's dagger crossed over Malcolm's throat where he lays on the ground. I am sitting on top of him and he gives me a smile.

"I surrender," he says with pride. "Good job Annie." I punch him in the face and scowl.

"Do not call me Annie," I warn.

"As you wish, Your Highness," Malcolm mocks. We get up and he leads me over to the training room. "I think it is time for you to get your own dagger."

"You truly believe so?" I ask eagerly.

"Well, you will be eight next month, so I do not see why not."

I squeal and he leads me over to the dagger section. He knows I prefer daggers to any other kind of weapon hence why he did not ask what kind of weapon I want. Malcolm has a sword he calls 'Lightning Strike' and I have longed for my own.

"Which one should I get?" I ask eagerly. Malcolm shrugs then proceeds to show me how to choose the right weapon. After half an hour of searching, I find the perfect one. It is Celestial Bronze, a rare metal in our kingdom.

"This one has an interesting history, Annabeth," Malcolm tells me solemnly. We are both mature for our ages of seven and ten though we rarely act mature around each other. When we do, the other knows it is time to shut up and listen.

"What is it?" I ask. I love stories, especially fairy tales. Mother reads me a fairytale every night and we have memorized most of my books.

"Well, one hundred years ago, a girl named Artemisia, who was born in Greece, asked her father to make her a dagger." Malcolm began. "He argued with her about it for a while, claiming that no woman should carry weapons. Now, Artemisia was very determined to gain a weapon, so she went to the local blacksmith who had an apprentice by the name of Callias. Callias was in love with Artemisia and she loved him. They were only three years apart and he vowed to marry her once he got his own shop. Anyhow, Callias agreed to make Artemisia her dagger and soon it was done. She named it 'Agapi̱méni̱' which was Greek for 'Beloved.'" By now, Malcolm and I are back in my room, sitting on my bed.

"What happened next?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Well, Artemisia used Agapi̱méni̱ on multiple occasions and Callias trained with her constantly. Many times, Agapi̱méni̱ saved hers and Callias' lives. One day, she was attacked by wolves going to visit Callias and was saved by a man named Halcyon Green. Hal, as he preferred to be called, carried her to Callias' house, which was no more than a shack. Callias laid Artemisia on his bed and there she died. Her last words were 'This dagger will always protect the person wielding it. Take it, Hal, for you tried to save me. Callias, my beloved, I will miss you.'"

I hold back a sob and Malcolm puts a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Hal could not bear to use Artemisia's dagger, so he got its story from Callias and then gave it away, telling the person whom he gave it to, to always tell its story. The dagger was traded until about a decade ago when it came into the hands of our grandparents'. They gave it to Mother and Father as a wedding gift and now, it belongs to you." Malcolm finishes.

"That is sad," I say. "Whatever happened to Callias and Hal? What about Artemisia's parents? Surely they were distraught."

"No one knows," Malcolm replies. "All they know is that Artemisia's last words were right. So far, this dagger has saved everyone's lives that yielded it. And it will protect you." Later that night, as I lie in my bed, I think about Artemisia and more than ever, wish I were not a princess.

**Half-Blood Orphanage, Olympia**

**15 December 1808**

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Bianca, Thalia," Chiron begins. We are sitting in his office, having been called here about an hour ago. We were celebrating Bia's birthday at a nearby lake and had been called the minute we returned. She turned eighteen today and Thalia shall turn eighteen next week. We knew this would come; at eighteen you are told you need to leave the orphanage. You are an adult, so you must find your own way. Chiron hates it, but it is the royal law; it was put there by Queen Helen, King Frederick's wife after Queen Athena who died three years ago. She is cold hearted and no one likes her, but we all adore King Frederick.

"We need to leave," Bia states emotionlessly. "Thalia and I will be eighteen, so we must leave. However, we are taking our siblings with."

Now, Thalia and Bianca biologically have one sibling each: Nico is Bianca's younger brother; Jason is Thalia's. However, Bia and Thalia have 'adopted' four children in the orphanage: Me (Perseus 'Percy' Jackson), Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, and Frank Zhang. Leo and I are fifteen like Jason and Nico while Frank is sixteen and Hazel thirteen.

"I have no problem with that," Chiron tells her gently. "I will allow you to take Jason, Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Perseus. I was merely letting you know that you have a week after your birthday to pack and leave. I was also wondering if you wished to have help from the orphanage in finding a new home." We all smile at each other.

"We have a plan," Thalia informs him.

"Alright," Chiron answers, reluctantly dismissing us.

One week later, we are packed and waiting in the front hall to tell Chiron goodbye. He pushes his wheelchair to us and hugs all of us.

"Take care. Make sure you come and visit and try not to get into trouble." We all agree and soon we are off.

"So, is it off to the harbor?" Thalia asks.

"I thought you'd never ask," Jason replies.

The eight of us take off; running like hell is chasing us. You see, one year ago we found a ship at the harbor for sale. It was broken and needed repairs badly. We were able to get the seller to sell it to us for fifty gold pieces, ten times less than it was, and we have since fixed it up. We plan on becoming pirates and sailing the world.

We arrive at our ship which we named _Princess Andromeda_ and board it. We then take off and never look back at Olympia. We are free.

**Royal Palace of Olympia**

**November 1811**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"_This goodly frame, the earth, seems to me a sterile promontory, this most excellent canopy, the air, look you, this brave o'erhanging firmament, this majestical roof fretted with golden fire, why, it appears no other thing to me than a foul and pestilent congregation of vapours. What a piece of work is a man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculty! In form and moving how express and admirable! In action how like an angel! In apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world! The paragon of animals! And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust?"_

I am reading Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ when my stepmother, Helen, snatches it out of my hands.

"Annabeth," she sighs. "What have I told you about reading fictional stories? It is not lady-like nor is it princess-like."

My mother, Queen Athena, died six years ago and Father remarried Helen shortly after for a king may not rule alone. Helen has two children with him: Five-year-old boys named Robert and Matthew whom she wishes were the heirs instead of Malcolm and I.

"Mother did not care." I snap at her. "She told me to read to my heart's content and that is what I plan to do."

"Annabeth, you are eighteen years old and you have not found a suitor," Helen tells me. "Therefore, we are holding a ball and inviting all eligible, _noble_ bachelors. I am positive we will find you a suitor."

"I do not wish to marry. I will never marry," I announce. Helen's kind smile turns to a frown.

"You will pay for your impertinence. You will be locked in your room all night. Furthermore, you may not have supper."

"That does not work on me. I am eighteen years old; that is a child's punishment," I retort as she closes the door to my room and locks it. However, the situation is less than ideal.

She took _Hamlet _and I have no other books in my room. With a sigh, I change into a less formal gown than the one I was wearing and open the secret corridor in my room. It leads to the training room and the library though all I want now is to curl up with a good book. So I sneak to the library and snag the _Iliad_ by Homer and sneak back to my room to read it: "_Sing, goddess, the anger of Peleus' son Achilleus and its devastation, which put pains thousand fold upon the Achaians, hurled in their multitudes to the house of Hades strong souls of heroes, but gave their bodies to be the delicate feasting of dogs, of all birds, and the will of Zeus was accomplished since that time when first there stood in division of conflict Atreus' son the lord of men and brilliant Achilleus. . . ."_


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, therefore, I do not own Percy Jackson and Co.**

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Olympia's Royal Palace**

**December 1811**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I stand next to Malcolm behind the oak doors that lead to our grand staircase and down to the ballroom waiting for our cue to enter. It is time for the ball and Helen has ordered me to find a suitor tonight or else she will choose one for me. I am wearing a sleeveless, white, floor length ball gown that clings to my upper body then extends below my waist. Malcolm is dressed in a black tux with a white tie and black dress shoes. My hair is French braided and went down to my hips; Malcolm's hair is cut short and combed to stay out of his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Malcolm asks me.

"No," I admit. "I do not see why I need to marry. It is not as if I am the heir."

"I know Annabeth," Malcolm tells me softly. "But Mother would have wanted this. Please. Do it for Mother." I nod slowly. _This is for Mother._

**Later that night**

I was dancing with my father when a handsome man cuts in. He is wearing a black tux much like Malcolm's, but he has an emerald green tie instead of white. He is tall and has short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build, and a sneaky look. He also has a thick, deep pale scar that runs from the bottom of his eye down to his chin.

"I am sorry to cut in, Your Majesty, but may I have the privilege of dancing with your daughter?" The man asks. He looks to be my age and I cannot help, but think he is quite handsome.

"Of course you may, Lucas," Father tells him. I take Lucas's hand and we start to dance.

"You are Lucas?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"I am," he twirls me around, "but I prefer Luke."

"What is your full title, Luke," I ask. "My stepmother has never mentioned you."

"I am a duke," he informs me. "My father is Duke Hermes of Olympus and my mother Duchess May."

"Well Duke Lucas…" I trail off.

"Castellan," he informs me, a smile on his face. "My surname is Castellan."

"Very well," I begin. "Duke Lucas Castellan of Olympus, might I have the privilege to ask your age?"

"Well, I know you are eighteen, just turned eighteen four months ago, am I right?" Luke questions me.

"You are," I answer, wondering what he was getting at.

"I, on the other hand, turned eighteen four months before you. Therefore, I am currently eighteen, but will turn nineteen in four months." We talk the rest of the evening and the next day I tell Helen I found my suitor.

"Oh," she looks excited and so does Father. "Whom did you choose?"

"Luke Castellan."

**Off the Coast of Ogygia**

**First of July 1812**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I reread the newspaper article and cannot believe my luck. I let out a low whistle and my crew comes running to the top deck. They sit around the oak table that has a map pinned to it. I look around and find everyone is here.

"What's up Perce?" Jason asks me. I throw the article on the table and everyone gasps. I don't blame them because there, on the front page, is our ticket to fortune:

**Princess Annabeth Chase Getting Married**

_Queen Helen and King Frederick have announced that their daughter, Princess Annabeth, 18, is marrying Duke Lucas Castellan of Olympia, 19, in one week's time. Tomorrow the King, Queen, Princess, and Princes Malcolm, 21, Robert, 6, and Matthew, 6, are leaving for Olympus for the wedding. Apparently Princess Annabeth met Duke Lucas seven months ago at her ball and they have been planning their wedding since._

"_I am excited to be marrying Luke," Princess Annabeth said in an interview. "When I met him at the ball, I knew he was the one." The boat they are taking will stop at the coast of Ogygia for the night before finishing its course to Olympus._

_Silena Beauregard of the Olympia Times_

"So, tomorrow, the Princess and her family will be on the coast of Ogygia, which is right there," Leo points to the coast that is merely a mile away.

"So, we're going to capture her, right?" Nico asks. "This is our golden opportunity."

"Yes we are," I tell my crew confidently. "Tomorrow night, Princess Annabeth Chase will be our prisoner." My crew cheers and we set to work making plans.

Finally we have our decision: Leo, Jason, Frank and Nico will distract the guards; when the guards are distracted, I will give Will the signal and he will shoot a blunt arrow at the royal family, knocking them unconscious. Travis and Connor will throw the princess in a burlap sack and we will then board our ship where Grover is waiting for the signal to take off.

Later that night, I lay in my bed wondering if we are doing the right thing and if we can accomplish it. _We can do this_, I think to myself confidently. _We have the best crew there is._ But I still have doubts.

**Coast of Ogygia**

**2 July 1812**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Malcolm and I sit side by side under a palm tree waiting for servants to bring us food and water. It is nearing dusk and Father said we will stay on Ogygia for the night before continuing our journey to Olympus. I am to be wed to Luke in six days. _Luke_, I think dreamily. _Soon I will be yours._

"Your Highnesses?" my maid, Piper McLean, walks up to us along with Malcolm's servant Chris Rodriguez and his guard Clarisse la Rue. My guard, Charles Beckendorf, is talking to the captain of the ship; a man by the name of Nereus. An older man whom most call the 'Old Man of the Sea', Nereus is very smart and not only is he the best captain on the Royal Navy, but many people go to him for advice because he claims to know all.

"Yes Piper?" Malcolm asks.

"The Queen wishes for you to remain close to the ship," Piper tells us. Beckendorf walks up to us at this moment.

"It is probably best if you do," he informs us. "There are many pirates that roam these waters and Nereus says that last he heard Captain Perseus Jackson and his crew were off the coast of Ogygia."

"Perseus Jackson?" I ask. I have never heard the name, but judging by his expression, Malcolm has.

"Perseus Jackson is a pirate," Chris tells me. "There is actually a story about him, though I do not remember it."

"I do," Malcolm speaks up. "Sit down, everyone." Piper sits next to me, Beckendorf next to her. Chris and Clarisse sit closer to Malcolm, but we still make a circle.

"You know the story?" Clarisse asks him.

"I do," Malcolm confirms. "Father and I made it our business to learn about the most feared pirate. We hoped it would lead to us bringing him and his crew down, but he has no weakness, it seems. Anyhow, it began near nineteen years ago. Perseus Jackson actually shares a birthday with Annabeth; Same day and same year."

"He does?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes," replies Malcolm. "Now, Perseus Jackson grew up in an orphanage in Olympia; Half-Blood Orphanage, it is called. It is run by Chiron Brunner who used to train soldiers for the royal army until an accident that rendered his legs useless. Perseus has no blood siblings and no one knows who his father is. He was left on the doorstep with four other babies: Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Bianca di Angelo. Chiron only knows their last names because of a note he found on the doorstep with them that said their ages and birthdays. Jason, Nico, and Perseus were born on the same day; Bianca and Thalia are three years older. Because of the note, we know that Perseus' mother was Sally Jackson; a village woman who died in childbirth. It is assumed his father left him at the orphanage."

"Why is this important?" Piper asks. "Who cares about his childhood?"

"His childhood explains how he became who he is. Now, Perseus, Bianca, Thalia, Jason, and Nico created their own little family. Father and I had talked to Chiron about them while trying to learn more about him. Chiron said that Bianca and Thalia acted like the mothers in the group, always protecting Perseus, Nico, and Jason. They were pretty much their parents. Eight years after they arrived at the orphanage, three more children arrived: Frank Zhang who was nine, Leo Valdez who was eight, and Hazel Levesque who was six. Thalia and Bianca 'adopted' them and soon they all acted as if they grew up together. Helen made a law that when they turn eighteen, orphans must leave the orphanage. Perseus was fifteen when Thalia and Bianca had to leave. Chiron allowed Hazel, Frank, Leo, Perseus, Nico, and Jason to go with them. That is when they became pirates. They bought their ship, _Princess Andromeda_, and were never heard from again. Until word of their crimes came around about a year later; since then, they and their crew have become feared pirates."

"Nice to know you've heard of us." I hear. Then, the world goes black.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was sitting next to Will in the palm tree that the princess, prince, and their servants were sitting under when I heard they were talking about me. I signaled everyone else over and soon we were listening to my life story. After the prince finished, I couldn't help it.

"Nice to know you have heard of us." I said. Then I signaled to Will to shoot them with the blunt tip arrows.

"You captured how many people?" Thalia exclaimed angrily when we got back. Bianca hit me upside the head as I walked by. I then instructed Will and the Stolls to take them down to the cells and signaled to Grover to leave. Now, we are sitting on the top deck with the six prisoners below and Thalia is still angry.

"Sorry Thals," I apologize again. "I couldn't help it. Besides, taking the princess _and_ the prince? That's double the money."

"I know Perce, but it's also easier for us to get caught."

"I know," I get up and give her a hug which she gladly accepts.

"What now?" Travis asks.

"Now we figure out a ransom and send it to Olympus," Nico replies. "Will, get the paper, quill, and ink."

Will obeys and while he does that, I reminisce about how he came onto our crew and became our cabin boy, though he is only two years younger than us.

**1811**

It was a normal day for our crew and Thalia, Bianca, and I were discussing whether or not to hire more crew members. The three of us basically ran the ship: If anyone asked, I was the captain, but in truth, our crew was more like a democracy with Thalia, Bianca, and I giving the final say. We were, without a doubt; different from most crews, but this is how we liked it.

"We have a dozen crew members," Bianca reasoned. "I think that's enough."

"That's true," Thalia admitted. "But normal crews have more."

"Haven't we agreed we're different from most crews?" I asked them.

"Percy has a point." Bianca agreed with me. "Let's just wait and see if we need more."

Currently, our crew consisted of the 'original eight', as the other members liked to call us: Thalia, Jason, Bianca, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and I. But we had four people sign up when we posted our list: Katie is now our cook, Travis and Connor are the best with heists, and Grover normally steers, but he does odd jobs as well.

"You guys might want to see this," Travis said as he opened the door leading to our meeting room. "There is another ship in the distance and I think it is a cargo ship."

We had rushed up to the deck and promptly attacked the ship before invading it. Nico, Jason, and I ran onto the ship with our swords while Bianca and Thalia had stayed behind with their bow and arrows in case we needed backup. Travis and Connor followed us and then slipped off to find the cargo hold. We had called a retreat after collecting a few items, but when we got back to our ship, we noticed Travis was still on the other ship.

"Connor, where's your brother?" I asked him.

"I don't know. He was right behind me." Connor answered worriedly. If Travis was caught on the other ship, he could be executed for piracy.

"I'm right here," Travis appeared with another boy in tow. He looked to be fifteen and had a surfer-body, sun-kissed hair, and blue eyes; he was about 6'0 and had an athletic build.

"Travis where were you?" Thalia demanded. "And who is this?"

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. Remember when I mentioned we were like a family with Thalia and Bianca as the mothers? Well, Thalia and Bianca really live up to the mother potential and yet again 'adopted' some friends. "I was in the storage area when I heard footsteps and this guy showed up. I did not know what to do, so I pulled out my dagger and forced him to come with me." We had never had prisoners before and we really didn't know what to do. So Bianca told Travis to put the boy in the cells below deck and we gathered around to talk about what to do with him.

"Well, what should we do with him?" Thalia asked once Travis joined us.

"I don't know," Travis admitted. "All I knew was that I couldn't get caught, so I took him with me."

"Maybe we could keep him aboard. Make him a cabin boy or something?" Grover suggested.

"That might work," Nico answered.

"How about we question him and then decide if we want to keep him aboard." Frank suggested. We all agreed and I was nominated to go get him. I found him trying to get out, but he stopped when he saw me. I pulled out my sword, _Anaklusmos_ or Riptide, and pointed it at the boy when I opened the door.

"Come with me. If you try to run, I will not hesitate to kill you," I threatened him. He nodded and followed me to our meeting room; he didn't try to run once. I tied him to a post in the room and we formed a half circle around him.

"What's your name?" Jason asked.

"William Solace, but I prefer Will," the boy answered.

"How old are you?"

"I am fifteen."

"Who are your parents?" Thalia asked next.

"Apollo Solace is my father. I do not know who my mother is."

"What were you doing on that ship?" I asked finally.

"My father got a job offer to be the royal doctor for King Zeus and Queen Hera of Olympus. We do not have the money to get places on a passenger ship, so we asked one of my father's friends if we could hitch a ride on his cargo ship."

"Do you have siblings?" Bianca asked.

"I had two half brothers named Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher, they were my father's son, but both died recently."

"Do you have any questions for us?" I asked him curiously.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"I am Perseus Jackson and this is my crew."

**2 June 1812**

We had asked Will if he would join our crew and he asked what the other option was. Without thinking, I blurted out death. His face had paled and he quickly agreed to become part of our crew. We had talked and decided he'd become a cabin boy. A cabin boy generally waited on the officers on the crew and acted as a servant to the captain, but we've basically made him a servant to the whole crew. He also helps when we rob ships.

"So Perce, what do we want it to say?" Leo asks me. I look up startled and notice Will has returned with the paper, quill, and ink.

"Let me write it," Thalia answers for me. Leo hands her the supplies and she writes out this note:

_To Queen Helen and King Frederick:_

_We have captured your daughter, Princess Annabeth Chase, and your son, Prince Malcolm Chase. If you wish see the prince and princess alive again, you will leave 10,000 gold pieces on Ogygia under the rock shaped like a trident on 18 August. If you do not, we will kill the prince and princess. Do not attempt to capture us or you will regret it._

_Anonymous_

It is currently 2 July, so that gives them more than a month to get the money. A month that we will hold the prince and princess captive. A month until we get all the money we need to find out who our parents are.


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, Bianca and Zoe would still be alive.**

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter II**

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I wake up the next morning in a strange room, wearing strange clothes, and after having the strangest dream. I am wearing a plain brown dress like what servants wear. Malcolm is lying next to me wearing a white shirt and black pants; Chris and Beckendorf are on the other side of the room? I do not know where we are.

Anyhow, Chris and Beckendorf are on the other side of the room dressed the same as Malcolm. Clarisse and Piper are lying near Chris and Beckendorf wearing the same brown dress I am and I almost laugh at the sight of Clarisse in a dress; until a random man walks into the room. That is when I start to scream, waking Malcolm, Beckendorf, Chris, Piper, and Clarisse and startling the man.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Your Highness," the man looks nervous and as he gets closer, I realize he looks a couple years younger than me.

"Get away from her," growls Malcolm. Beckendorf moves to stand in front of me; Clarisse is next to him, shielding Malcolm. Piper and Chris crawl over to us and sit by Malcolm and me. The man raises his hands.

"I'm sorry," he tells us. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was only bringing breakfast for you." He points to a tray that I had not noticed. It has bowls of what appears to be oatmeal.

"Who are you?" Beckendorf snaps.

"I am…" the boy stops mid-sentence as someone yells from above us.

"William!" the boy, who I suppose is William, flinches. "What is going on down there? Who was screaming? Do I need to come down?"

"No Captain," William responds quickly. "It was just the princess. She was startled when I walked in. She is okay now." William holds his breath as the other person appears to be thinking before he responds.

"Okay, but one more noise down there and I am coming down myself. And you know what happens if I have to come down, right?"

"Y-yes Captain," William stutters. I notice he is pale and trembling in what appears to be fear.

"Who are you?" Beckendorf asks his voice dangerously low.

"William Solace," the boy answers. I gasp as a memory comes back.

**1804**

I was sitting outside the palace, hoping my mother would be healed soon. My father had called in the best doctor, Apollo Solace, from Atlantis where he lived. Apollo had arrived with a boy, his son he had claimed. Said son was sitting next to me. Malcolm was in the room with Father, but I was not allowed in.

"What is your name?" I asked suddenly. The boy looked up from the toy he was playing with; it was a simple toy: a wooden cup with a ball tied to it with string. You had to try and get the ball in the cup. I had never played with one, but Father told me the toys were common in poor areas.

"William but everyone calls me Will, Your Highness," he answered softly.

"And how old are you William?"

"I am ten, Your Highness."

"No more with that 'Your Highness' crap," I ordered. "Want to play something? I simply cannot sit here doing nothing while my mother is in there ill."

"Sure," he shrugged his shoulder and put the toy down. "What would you like to play?"

"How about we each tell our favorite story," I suggested.

"Very well, I will play. Would you like to start?"

"There once was a young woman named Athena who lived in the kingdom of Olympus," I began. "Athena was a duchess; her mother was Metis and she never met her father. One day, she met a young man named Theseus who needed help fighting a man they called Minotaur. Theseus promised her that if she helped him, he would marry her. Athena agreed and after slaying the man, Theseus and Athena ran away to a deserted island. There, Athena was abandoned, for Theseus did not wish to marry a warrior. For two years, Athena survived on the island until she was rescued by a man named Frederick who made her his wife. Shortly after they married, he told her he was a king and they now live happily ever after. Your turn," I told him.

"There once was a man named Apollo who was in love with a woman, but he did not know if the woman loved him for she never told him her name," William began after a few moments of silence. "After two years of marriage, Apollo confessed that he had had an affair with another woman and she had just given birth to a child; a son they named Michael. However, his lover did not survive and now he had a child to care for. His wife was angry and told him that she too was pregnant. She then told him that she would give birth to his child, but leave right after. Five months later, she gave birth to a baby boy whom she named William. Apollo begged his wife not to leave, but she replied 'If you do not love me enough to not have an affair, I will not stay.' To which Apollo replied 'I loved you, but I do not even know if you love me for you will not tell me your name.' His wife was furious and left then. She never returned and Apollo swore to never love again."

We sat in silence then; each of us thinking about the other's story. Fifteen minutes later, the door to my mother's room opened and my father, Malcolm, and the doctor stepped out. I stood up quickly, William stood a minute after me.

"How is she?" I asked.

"I am very sorry Princess," Apollo bowed his head. "She will live for about a year and then die." I started to cry when my father and Malcolm left to speak to Apollo some more. William pulled me into a hug and whispered to me, telling me it would be okay. Nearly a year later, my mother died and my father announced he had another wife. Mother had apparently told him to remarry before she died so she would know he could move on. His new wife was pregnant and gave birth a month later to twin boys. Apollo helped with the birth and once again, William tagged along. We spoke for a little before he left and I never saw him again though we wrote continuously.

**3 July 1812**

"William?" I ask tentatively.

"You remember me?" he asks, a small smile on his face.

"Of course I do," I answer. "Oh, William; I always wished to see you again." I give him a hug, which he returns.

"Excuse me," Clarisse speaks up. "But how do you know each other?"

"William's father is the doctor that helped Helen with her birth and told us that Mother had about a year to live." I answer, wiping tears from my eyes. "He sat with me while I waited to hear if my mother would be okay. What are you doing here now, William?"

"Well I…" he is about to answer, but another man comes in. He is tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hangs in his blue eyes. "M-master Travis. W-what are you doing down here?"

"The captain sent me to get you. You were taking too long. I mean, I know you are slow sometimes, but it does not take half an hour to drop food off for the prisoners. So, naturally Thalia and Bianca assumed you were conversing with them. And it appears they were right." The man replies. He raises an eyebrow. "So, you know the princess personally?"

"W-well not r-really sir," William answers nervously. "I have just seen her before."

"Do not lie to me, William." The man scolds him. "I heard the whole thing. You comforted the princess after her mother died, which means you guys were close. Come with me William." He orders sharply. "I am sure the captain will want to hear about this." He grabs William's wrist and yanks him out the door; slamming it shut behind him.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I am playing a card game with Nico and Jason when Travis barges in, dragging a terrified Will behind him. We set our cards down and I raise an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Travis, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"What did Will do this time?" Jason asks bored.

"Apparently he knows the princess personally." Travis tells us. "He was talking to her and I heard her tell the other prisoners that he comforted her when her mother died."

"Oh really." Jason is clearly interested now, as is Nico.

"So, William. You took forever to give the prisoners food, why?"

"W-well, I had taken the food down, but the princess screamed when I got down there. Probably because she woke up in a strange room and a strange man walked in," William begins nervously. "I quieted her down and when they asked who I was, I told them my name. The princess recognized my name and told her brother who I was."

"Yes, but were you supposed to be _talking_ to the prisoners or feeding them?"

"Feeding them, captain," William responds quietly.

"Very well," I nod my head. "No lunch or dinner tonight William. And I will send someone else to feed the prisoners. If I catch you talking to them again, you will be punished way more severely. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Captain." Will bows before leaving the room.

"I don't trust him," Jason states after Travis leaves.

"Nor do I," I admit. "We will need to keep a close eye on him. I will not put it past him to help them escape. Then all our hard work would be for naught."


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story; Rick Riordan does. If I did a lot would be different and there would've been an unfortunate accident involving Octavian. *grins evilly***

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter III**

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Well?" I ask Beckendorf after a few seconds. He is fiddling around with a wire, trying to unlock the door to the room we are being kept in.

"It is no use," Beckendorf tells me after a few seconds. "I cannot get it."

"Well, we have to get out of here somehow," Clarisse growls.

"You're not going to be able to." I whirl around and see a man standing in the doorway. He is tall with raven black hair and sea green eyes. The man William called Master Travis is behind him along with another tall man with light blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Malcolm narrows his eyes at the man and he chuckles.

"Come now. Don't recognize the man whose life story you know by heart?"

"You are Perseus Jackson," I speak up and the man nods.

"I am. And you must be Princess Annabeth. I have to say, I thought you were prettier than you are. Oh well, I suppose all princesses cannot be pretty." I huff and cross my arms over my chest, staring at Percy Jackson.

"Perce, Thals and Bia said not to provoke her or be mean to her." The blonde man states calmly.

"Whatever," Captain Perseus rolls his eyes. "Connor, tie them up. I want them tied to the mast so we all can talk to them."

"Yes Captain," the man William called Master Travis replies. Captain Perseus and the blonde walk out of the room while Connor ties us up. He leads us up on deck and ties us to the mast where about a dozen people are gathered. I see William laughing with a Latino, but he stops when Captain Perseus walks up to me.

"Welcome to the _Princess Andromeda_ Your Highnesses," He mock bows and I glare at him. "Let's start with introductions. I'm Percy Jackson; those are my siblings Jason and Thalia Grace and Nico and Bianca di Angelo. And this is the rest of our crew. There's Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Grover Underwood, Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, and Will Solace."

"Why are you telling us this?" Malcolm asks. "We could turn you in the minute we get home." _Very true Malcolm, but why did you tell him?_ I think angrily. Captain Perseus smiles arrogantly and my hatred for him turns into full fleshed anger.

"Yes, but would you turn in your friends?" I am very confused and I can tell the other are too. Percy nods to Thalia who steps forward eagerly.

"You see, most crews have two dozen members; our crew is half that size. You and your sister are valuable to us; we will let you go home and you will not be part of our crew." Bianca picks up where Thalia leaves off.

"So, your four friends have a decision to make. They can either become pirates, die, or fight Percy to be let free. If they lose to Percy, then they have to choose between the other two options. So, what is your choice?"

"You cannot do this!" I shout. "Leave them out of this." I will not be responsible for my best friends' deaths.

"I would really shut up if I were you," Frank states calmly. "Perce has no tolerance for disobedience. Actually, none of us do." Will lowers his eyes and I make a mental note to talk to him later, if I can talk to him later. I hope he didn't get into too much trouble for talking with me.

"Have you made your decision?" Nico asks. My friends nod and Nico points to Beckendorf. "State your name and your choice."

"Charles Beckendorf. I choose to join your crew." No surprise there; Beckendorf may be a guard but he will not risk his death. He is probably going to try and escape later and get home to his fiancée, Silena.

"Chris Rodriguez. I will also join your crew." Once again, his choice is not a surprise. Chris is not a fighter.

"Piper McLean; I will fight Captain Perseus." Captain Perseus' crew exchange shocked looks, but a quick glare from Thalia makes them quit. Piper is actually a very good fighter and Captain Perseus has no chance of beating her.

"Clarisse la Rue; I will also fight Captain Perseus." _Of course Clarisse is going to fight. She's no wimp._ I tell myself. Captain Perseus nods and motion for the Stolls who step towards us.

"Tomorrow at noon I will send someone down to get you. We will then fight. Remember, if you lose you may choose death or become a pirate and if you win you will be set free, but _only_ the person who wins." And with that, we are dragged back down to the room and locked up. I officially hate Captain Perseus Jackson.

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Captain? You wanted to see me?" Will is standing in my doorway and I motion for him to come into my room. You see, I may act like I hate Will, but I don't. I think of him as a little brother. I just need to make sure he stays loyal to the crew; therefore some hostility is required.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Will raises an eyebrow and I let out a sigh.

"I didn't mean to yell at you Will; But I need you to understand you are to not talk to the prisoners." William nods slowly.

"I understand Captain. It's hard, though. I remember when I caught Master Travis on the ship and he brought me over here. I remember having to make the choice and I can empathize with them."

"Don't do it again. I understand that you feel bad for them, but I cannot have you talking to them. Otherwise you will have to earn our trust again. Understand?"

"Yes Captain. May I go now?" I nod and dismiss him before going to bed, wondering if our plan will actually work.

**Mystery P.O.V**

I lay on my bed; tossing and turning all night. Finally, I come to a decision: _I am going to help them escape._


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson… well, you've all heard about what would change. So, yeah. I don't own PJO. *sobs in a corner***

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**7 July 1812**

**Duke Hermes' Palace in Olympus**

**Luke's P.O.V**

"She has been what?" I ask in disbelief.

"She has been captured by pirates," King Frederick replies. I growl and my father shoots me a warning look.

"What happened?" he asks.

"We were resting on Ogygia, about to retire. Annabeth and Malcolm went off with their servants, probably to get some peace and quiet. Next thing we know, pirates are at our camp and Annabeth, Malcolm, and their servants are gone." Queen Helen replies, dabbing her eyes gently with a handkerchief. I can tell she is faking tears, but Annabeth's little brothers, Robert and Matthew I think, are sobbing.

"Your Grace?" a page enters the room cautiously and Father beckons him in. He bows and hands my father an envelope. "The guards received this a little while ago. It is addressed to King Frederick."

"Thank you. You may go." Father dismisses him. He bows and hurries out of the room.

"Open it," King Frederick orders my father. Father opens it cautiously and reads it quickly, his expression getting more worried with each word he reads.

"It appears to be a ransom letter," he answers gravely.

"Is it a ransom for Annabeth and Malcolm?" King Frederick inquires anxiously.

"It is. It reads:

_To Queen Helen and King Frederick:_

_We have captured your daughter, Princess Annabeth Chase, and your son, Prince Malcolm Chase. If you wish see the prince and princess alive again, you will leave 10,000 gold pieces on Ogygia under the rock shaped like a trident on 18 August. If you do not, we will kill the prince and princess. Do not attempt to capture us or you will regret it._

_Anonymous_

"10,000 gold pieces," screeches Queen Helen. "Surely they do not expect us to pay it!"

"I will do anything to get my daughter and son back," King Frederick tells her gravely.

"And I will do anything for my fiancée," I speak up. "Perhaps we can find these pirates and capture them."

"Mayhap, but that is exactly what they want us to do. Perchance we could wait a little. It is only 7 July; we have six weeks to figure out what to do. Surely we must act swiftly lest they follow through with the threat." Mother answers thoughtfully. She has always been the best at keeping a calm head in situations such as this, whereas Father and I act without thinking.

"Whatever we do, we must inform King Zeus and Queen Hera of this immediately. Perhaps they could be a bit of help." King Frederick replies.

"That is very true. I will see if I cannot get a meeting with His Majesty. In the meanwhile, Luke I want you to see what you can find out about pirates nearby." Father orders me.

"Yes Father," I stand up and bow to King Frederick and Queen Helen before leaving for my quarters. My manservant, Alabaster, and guard, Ethan, follow me. I enter my chambers and motion for Ethan to leave. Alabaster changes me into a simple peasant outfit and I call for Ethan to come back in.

"Yes Your Grace?" Ethan asks.

"I am going into the village to find out what I can about my fiancée's kidnappers. I want you to come with, but follow behind. Do not cause a commotion. It is vital that I go undercover."

"Yes Your Grace." Ethan bows and leaves, presumably to change.

"And I, Your Grace? What do you wish for me to do?" Alabaster questions me.

"You will come with. You know I lose my temper easily and if that is about to happen, I want you there to calm me lest I do something I will later regret."

"Yes Your Grace. When do we depart?"

"We depart as soon as possible. Be ready; you should change." Alabaster bows and hurries out of my chambers leaving me to ponder about the ransom for my fiancée and worry if I will ever see her again.

**Two hours later**

**Arendelle**

I step into the local tavern and immediately make my way to the back of the room where my acquaintance sits. She claims to know everything about everyone and I am hoping she can tell of pirates that sail these waters and may have taken Annabeth. Alabaster stays by my side while Ethan sits at a nearby, unoccupied table and orders a beer.

"How may I be of help this time?" She raises an eyebrow as she takes a sip of her beer.

"I need to know of pirates that sail these waters. Do you know anything?" I demand. Alabaster is sitting next to me and he places a hand on my thigh, sending a silent warning to watch my temper.

"Maybe I do, for the right price." She is always like this, demanding money before she tells anything. I sigh, but pull out a bag of 1,000 gold pieces.

"Is that sufficient?" She counts the money and then nods.

"But you know I do not give out information to just anyone. He," she points an accusing dagger at Alabaster, "must leave."

"I swear on the River Styx, you can trust him." Thunder booms outside, but I dismiss it as a coincidence. Everyone knows the gods are not real and that an oath on the Styx does not come back to haunt you if broken.

"I suppose he can stay. Why do you need to know of pirates? If you are looking for a specific crew, you need to let me know what they did."

"They kidnapped Princess Annabeth and Prince Malcolm," I inform her. She pauses for a moment, mug to her lips.

"Only one pirate is brave enough to do that."

"Who is it?"

"Why, Perseus Jackson of course. Have you not heard the stories of the poor orphans who became infamous pirates?"

"I am afraid my parents keep track of what I learn." I reply coldly. Once again, Alabaster puts his hand on my thigh to warn me of my temper.

"Last I heard Perseus and his crew were in Atlantis. Though some believe they were in Tartarus. At any rate, no one knows where they are or who exactly they are."

"That is unfortunate. I was really hoping to find out more."

"I am sorry Your Grace, but I can be of no more help." The way she says 'Your Grace' is mocking; she is letting me know, once again, that she does not fully trust me.

"Thank you very much, but I must be going. Alabaster, come." I stand up and turn to leave, but turn to the girl with the bright red hair once again. "Once again, thank you for your help, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."


	6. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter V**

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**Early Morning; 7 July 1812**

**42 Days Left**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I sit in my cell, watching as Malcolm, Beckendorf, and Clarisse discuss ways to escape. Even though Captain Percy said five days ago that Clarisse and Piper would fight for their freedom, they have yet to fight him. Clarisse believes he is trying to frighten them and if that is true it has not worked.

"Excuse me?" I look up and see William standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" sneers Clarisse. William has not been down since the day he got in trouble with the captain. I was wondering when he would be down again. He has nothing in his hands and I wonder why he is here.

"Clarisse, be nice," I order. She looks as if she is going to argue, but a sharp glance from Malcolm stops her. "What are you doing down here William? You have not been down in five days."

"Captain Percy has ordered me to get you. It is time for the fights." William announces. We nod and follow him up to the deck where the whole crew is waiting. Captain Perseus stands by who I believe is his first mate, but I may be wrong. I recognize Travis and Connor, the brothers who look exactly alike except for their heights and who have been feeding us.

"Are you ready?" Captain Perseus asks as Clarisse and Piper step up in the middle of the crowd. William floats to the back and ends up next to the Latino, Leo I believe is his name, who smiles when he sees him and tells him something that makes him laugh.

"We are ready," Piper answers confidently.

"Alright," Captain Perseus nods, his jet black hair falling into his sea-green eyes as he does so. "Bia, you want to go over the rules?"

"My pleasure," an Italian beauty steps up. I recognize her as Bianca, Captain Perseus' 'sister'. "You will each fight Percy one-on-one; if you win, you will be set free, but only the person who wins. You may not switch out with someone else, have them be set free and you take their place as a prisoner or aboard the crew. If you lose, you may choose between death and becoming a pirate."

"The rules for the fight are simple," Leo steps up this time. "You are given one weapon, but no shield. I will be the referee, meaning I will make sure what you are doing is legal. You may not maim further than a simple scratch or you forfeit the match and automatically lose. Clarisse la Rue, you will fight first. Please step forward and everyone else; please form a circle around them." Everyone does so and another pirate, Katie I believe, steps forward.

"Percy, your weapon choice?" she asks it as if it is a stupid question. And it must be as everyone else smirks as well.

"Just Riptide please," he responds. Katie nods and snaps her fingers. William steps forward and hands Captain Perseus a beautiful sword with the writing _Anaklusmos_ on the side. It appears to be made out of Celestial Bronze, a rare metal.

"And Clarisse, what type of weapon will you be using?" Katie asks.

"Do you have spears?" she asks. Katie nods and snaps her fingers. William steps forward again, this time a spear in his hand. He hands it to Clarisse who tests it out with a simple swing and then nods. "This will do."

"One more thing," Katie adds. "If you lose and become a pirate, you may keep the weapon you fought with if you so choose to. Leo?"

"Step forward please; Ready your weapons; and fight!" Leo shouts and then steps back as Clarisse charges. Captain Perseus raises Riptide and blocks her easily. He then swings his sword at her left side, which she easily blocks. A few minutes later, she is still going strong and so is Captain Perseus. But I start to notice that he is using new moves, moves that I am pretty sure will allow him to win. Sure enough, Clarisse is surrendering a moment later.

"The winner is Percy, of course," Leo adds under his breath. "Clarisse, what is your choice: Piracy or death?" I can see that she is seriously considering death. However, one look at Chris and I know her mind is made up.

"I will become a pirate." She announces. "You said I get to keep this spear?"

"You do. Please see William; he will look you over and give you water. William!" William steps forward and Clarisse follows him to the back of the group. However, she and Will watch Piper carefully as she stands in front of Captain Perseus.

"What is your choice of weapon, Piper?" Katie asks.

"A dagger please," Katie nods and snaps her fingers again. William quickly hands Piper a Celestial Bronze dagger before going to help Clarisse again. The fight between Piper and Captain Perseus is over quickly with Captain Perseus as the victor.

"I choose piracy," Piper announces without being asked.

"Good choice," Leo grins. "You want to keep the dagger?" Piper nods and heads off to join Clarisse by Will. I had found myself watching Captain Perseus as he fought. His fluid movements, his tan skin, the way he was so focused. _Stop it Annabeth_, I chide myself. _He's a pirate and you're engaged!_ However, I cannot stop myself from admiring him. And when we are lead back to our cells with promises of being let out tomorrow, I lay wide awake thinking about Captain Perseus' perfect body.

**Mystery P.O.V**

_King Frederick, I know where your son and daughter are. Meet me in six days on the shore of Ogygia and we will be able to create a plan to get you your son and daughter back. However, you will need to trust me. I am going against my captain's orders and if any word of this gets to him, I will receive the death penalty. Please come alone. I will see you in six days, Your Majesty._

I finish writing my note and seal it quickly. I then hurry upstairs and place it on the pile of mail, under someone else's letter home. Tomorrow it will be sent to the king and then I will help the prisoners escape.


	7. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own PJO.**

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**8 July 1812**

**41 Days**

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Thanks Will, and I'm sorry about blowing up at you yesterday. I was stressed about the fight." I say as Will gives me a bowl of beef broth and a roll. He stops by the door and I watch as his face turns to one of gratitude. I realize we rarely apologize to him and I feel horrible about it.

"Thanks Captain and I know you were stressed. I expected you to be and I was ready for it." He turns to leave, but at the last second I stop him.

"Will," he turns to look at me, hand on my doorknob. "What can you tell me about Princess Annabeth?"

"What do you want to know about her Captain?" he asks me, turning away from the door.

"Well, can you tell me more about her family? I have heard rumors about the royal family, but I do not know truth from myth and I would like you to inform me on that." I motion for him to sit on my bed next to me. He obeys, albeit reluctantly, and takes a breath before beginning.

"You know the late Queen Athena died when Princess Annabeth was twelve, right?" I nod and he continues. "She has Prince Malcolm and her father, King Frederick, but she was always closest to her mother. She doesn't get along with Queen Helen nor does she care for her younger half-siblings, the princes Robert and Matthew. She and Prince Malcolm have become closer after Queen Athena's death and I remember her telling me that she misses her mother more and more each day."

"What does she like to do?" I ask curiously. Will arches an eyebrow in question, but answers my question.

"Last I knew, she loves sword fighting and reading, but her stepmother does not approve of those past times. She has forbidden Princess Annabeth from doing anything that she considers unladylike, which is pretty much anything Princess Annabeth loves. She sneaks around to do the things she loves and puts on a mask so that Queen Helen does not get upset and go to her father. However, I have not spoken to her in over a year, so I do not know if she still feels that way."

"Thank you Will; you may go." He nods and bows before scampering out of the room. I lean back on my bed, completely ignoring my dinner. Princess Annabeth sounds amazing and it is hard to miss how beautiful she is with her stormy grey eyes and golden-blonde hair. She is every inch the princess she should be and, I am pretty certain I am falling hard for Princess Annabeth Chase. However, I know it cannot be and I know I must hide my feelings. I am a pirate, Annabeth is my prisoner and I cannot let my feelings for her come between that. But I can still dream about a future where Annabeth is my pirate wife and we sail the seas together, looking for my family.

**Duke Hermes' Palace in Olympus**

**8 July 1812**

**King Frederick's P.O.V**

"Your Majesty?" I turn from the desk I am sitting at to find a page in the room.

"Yes?" I ask irritated at being interrupted in my planning on how to get my children back. Helen insists we just let the pirates keep them; Olympia does not have the money for the ransom, but these are my children! My pride and joy! My sweet, innocent daughter and amazing son, my heir; they are all I have left of Athena.

"This note came for you, Sire." I take the note from the page and dismiss him with a wave of my hand. He bows and hurries out of the room. I open the note and read it quickly. Then reread it, for I cannot believe what it is saying:

_King Frederick, I know where your son and daughter are. Meet me in six days on the shore of Ogygia and we will be able to create a plan to get you your son and daughter back. However, you will need to trust me. I am going against my captain's orders and if any word of this gets to him, I will receive the death penalty. Please come alone. I will see you in six days, Your Majesty._

I immediately know I am going to meet this person. I do not care if it is a trap; all I want is my children back. I debate telling others about this, but decide against. I know they will advise me to ignore it and that's not an option. I am going to get my children back, one way or another.


	8. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer: I really wish I own Percy Jackson, but I don't.**

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**8 July 1812**

**41 Days**

**Will's P.O.V**

I lay on my cot in the room I share with Grover Underwood, Captain's best friend aside from his brothers and sisters. Grover isn't in here yet; he's talking to the captain about rooming arrangements now that Clarisse and Piper are part of our crew. I take my shirt off gingerly and examine the bruise on my stomach, the bruise Captain accidently gave me.

**6 July 1812**

"William!" I looked up to see the ship's cook and Travis' girlfriend, Katie Gardner, standing in front of me, holding a tray with six bowls of broth and six hard pieces of bread, clearly leftovers.

"Yes Miss Katie?" I asked politely. I sat up on the heels of my feet and put the rag I'd been using to clean the deck inside the bucket of soapy water.

"Take this down to the prisoners. You are to give them the food and then leave. Do not talk to them! Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," I responded, standing up to take the tray from her. I hurried down to the cells where we were keeping the princess, the prince, and their servants. They were talking quietly to each other, the guards and Prince Malcolm looked upset about something while Princess Annabeth looked as if she were trying to make her point about the same thing.

"What do you want?" snapped one of the guards, the female one. Princess Annabeth looked up to see me standing awkwardly in the door.

"What do you want Will?" she asked. "I know you are not supposed to be talking to us."

"I brought you food. The cook made broth and you have some stale bread that the rest of the crew has not eaten yet," I responded. One of the servants, the male one, took the tray from me and set it in the middle of the small circle they had formed.

"Will?" Princess Annabeth asked just as I put my hand on the door knob.

"Yes Your Highness?" I asked hesitantly.

"How did you end up a pirate?" she asked. "I thought you were going to be a doctor like your father." I took my hand off the door and turned to face the princess so that I could answer her question.

"My father and I were moving to Olympus because he agreed to become King Zeus and Queen Hera's royal doctor. We hitched a ride on his friend's cargo ship because we did not have the money to get a ride on a passenger ship. The ship we were on was attacked by Captain Percy's crew and they took me prisoner when I caught someone in the supply room."

"You really do not know how to follow directions, do you?" I whirled around to find Miss Katie in the doorway. She looked furious and I immediately lowered my eyes in fear. "What were your instructions William?"

"To feed the prisoners and not talk to them," I recited quietly.

"Come with me." She ordered. I hurried after her and she led me to Captain's bedroom.

"Come in!" he called when she knocked on the door. She opened the door and shoved me inside, following closely behind.

"Captain," Katie began when he turned to face us. "William was talking to the prisoners again."

"William, William, William," Captain chided. "You may go Katie." She nodded and hurried out of the room, clearly not wanting to see Captain get angry.

"Captain, I am sorry, but Princess Annabeth asked me a question and I thought it rude to ignore her. I will not do it again…." Captain cut me off, irritated by my rambling.

"I am sure you were trying to be polite, but you cannot. Talk. To. The. Prisoners. How many times must I tell you that?"

"I am sorry Captain," I lowered my eyes, ashamed.

"No food today or tomorrow William. You may go." The next morning was the morning of the fight and I went to give Captain his breakfast only to get yelled.

"Can you not do anything right?" He screamed at me. I had accidently dropped the bowl of broth and he blew up at me. I knew he was stressed and when he was stressed, he took it out on everyone, but mostly me. He had struck me across the face and then punched me in the gut, leaving me a curled ball on the floor when he left, presumably to get more broth.

**8 July 1812**

The door opens and Grover comes in, stumbling to bed. I watch him crawl into bed and when he doesn't fall asleep right away, I get up the courage to ask him what's wrong.

"It has just been stressful with the prisoners and Percy is determined to get that money so that he can find out who their parents are." We talk for a few minutes before we finally fall asleep and that leaves me with more questions than answers because last I checked, Captain, Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Bianca didn't want to know who abandoned them at the orphanage and wanted nothing to do with the "assholes that ruined their lives."

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**9 July 1812**

**40 Days for Ransom**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I cannot believe it. Clarisse and Piper lost! They are the best fighters in our kingdom and they lost to Captain Perseus Jackson! I can tell Malcolm is in shock too, but he keeps it hidden. Right now, Chris and Beckendorf are trying to get Clarisse and Piper to calm down. Last night, the four of them returned to the cells explaining that they had asked Captain Percy if they could stay with us one more night. Tonight though, they will stay with the pirates in their rooms. This morning I woke up to Clarisse and Chris arguing.

"Excuse me," Malcolm's voice is soft, but demanding and our friends automatically stop arguing. "Look, we are all surprised that you lost, but get over it. You lost; you work for the pirate captain that took us captive. You can help us escape now."

"Good luck with that," a voice scoffs. I turn around and see a Latino boy in the doorway. It's the same boy that Will was talking to before the fight. I remember when Captain Perseus introduced us, Piper had gasped at his name so I turn to look at her. Her eyes are wide, her mouth hanging open.

"Leo? Is that really you?" she asks softly.

"It's me Beauty Queen," the Latino, Leo, replies. Piper rushes forward and hugs him tightly.

"Leo, oh my gods! What happened to you?" she asks rapidly.

"Calm down Beauty Queen," Leo says. "I'm not supposed to be talking with you guys unless the captain is present. I just came down to get you guys so you can start your assignments."

"Assignments?" Chris asks, clearly confused.

"The captain will explain," Leo answers. "Come on, let us go." Piper, Clarisse, Chris, and Beckendorf follow Leo dutifully and the door slams shut, leaving Malcolm and I alone for the first time in a long time. We normally have guards near us or servants with us and it's been so long that it feels weird to be alone. I look at Malcolm and we both sit down and start playing the games we played when Mother was alive, counting down the time until we got to go home…

**Piper's P.O.V**

I follow Leo down around the ship, remembering the last time I saw him and wondering what in the world happened to him.

**1801**

"Piper, come here please." I heard my mom calling me and I set down my doll.

"Coming Mother," I called. I hurried to the sitting room and found Leo and his aunt Rosa sitting on the sofa near the fire, my mother is sitting in the rocking chair that was a wedding gift from my father. Leo's father abandoned his mother shortly after she got pregnant, so Leo's never met him and he adores his mom. I could not understand why Esperanza Valdez was not there.

"Repair Boy?" I asked using the nickname I had given Leo when we were younger. Even back then he was an amazing blacksmith like his mother. Esperanza owned a blacksmith shop and Leo was always helping her; he had a gift. "Are you okay?" It was then that I noticed he was crying.

"Mamá is dead," he wailed. I had gasped and walked over to him, giving him a tight hug.

"Piper," my mother stated. "Leo is going to live at Half-Blood Orphanage from now on. You will never be able to see him again." I had cried and kicked and screamed, holding onto Leo for dear life. It was only when I was older that my mother told me what happened the day Esperanza died.

Apparently she was working late and Leo was helping her. Somehow the shop caught on fire and Leo barely escaped; Esperanza had not escaped for the room she was in was blocked by a piece of the roof that had fallen. Leo was accused of murdering her and his aunt believed that he set the fire just like everyone else. I didn't believe that back then and I don't believe it now. Leo Valdez is not a murderer.

**9 July 1812**

"Beauty Queen, Pipes, Piper," I quickly snap out of my thoughts and see Leo, Clarisse, Chris, and Beckendorf looking at me worriedly. "You okay Beauty Queen?" Leo is building something. That's not uncommon; at least it wasn't eleven years ago. He was constantly doing something, he could not keep still.

"I am okay. Just thinking," I answer. Leo nods, though he looks unconvinced.

'Well, this is our meeting room. The rest of the crew is waiting in there. We will do better introductions and then Captain will give you your assignments." Leo pushes open the oak door and we enter a room that's pretty spacious. There is a round table and the rest of the crew is sitting around it. I look for the Captain and realize he is sitting between an Italian beauty and another girl with icy blue eyes.

"You can sit anywhere," Captain Perseus states. Leo makes his way to the other side of the table, next to Will and another blonde haired boy. We sit down hesitantly; I am between Chris and Beckendorf so I feel a little safer. "I believe we need to better introduce ourselves. I will start. I am Percy Jackson, I am eighteen years old and this crew is my only family."

"I am Bianca di Angelo," the Italian beauty states. "I am twenty-one years old; my biological brother Nico is eighteen. We have never met our parents; do not even know who they are. Also, if you ever need anything, come to me or Thalia." We go around the rest of the table and I try to keep everyone straight and I learn some pretty surprising facts about the crew.

Bianca's brother Nico says pretty much the same thing as Bianca, just switching the ages. Thalia was on the other side of Captain Percy and she has a younger brother named Jason and they have no idea who their parents are. Hazel's mother died in a freak accident in a cave; Hazel barely escaped and she has never met her father, so she was sent to Half-Blood Orphanage. Frank's mother was a solider that died in combat; he also never met his father and was sent to the orphanage. He and Hazel are engaged. Connor and Travis were orphaned at a young age, never meeting their mother or father. Travis is older by a year and they look like twins. Katie is Travis' fiancée and she has never met her mother; her father died when she was six. Grover's mother died in childbirth and his uncle and father went on a trip on day and never returned. He has a fiancée in Olympus and he visits monthly. The blonde sitting next to Leo was Jason. The other blonde, Will, was their prisoner at one point as well and chose piracy over death. Finally, it was Leo's turn.

"Okay, first things first," Leo begins, hands fiddling with something, though from here I cannot tell what it is. "I know Beauty Queen over there."

"Who?" Jason asks confused.

"Valdez," I snap. "Stop calling me that."

"Aw, you know you like it," he smiles that grin that I missed so much and all of a sudden, I can't stand it anymore; I begin to cry. Eleven years I waited for Leo to return, to find out really happened. And now he's back and he has a new life without me; my best friend is gone. "Aw Pipes, don't cry." Leo comes around the table to hug me and Hazel hands me a handkerchief.

"I thought I would never see you again," I whisper. "Everyone thinks you killed your mother, but I know you did not. I kept waiting for you to come back, to tell me it was all a joke; that Esperanza was alive and we would act like it never happened."

"Pipes," Leo sighs. "I did kill my mother."

"Leo Valdez!" Bianca yells. Leo flinches and turns to the angry woman. "It is not your fault. You could not help it! You were eight years old! There was nothing you could do!"

"Bia, calm down," Jason says. "But Leo, she is right. It isn't your fault. Stop saying that."

"Okay, okay," Leo holds up his hands in surrender and sits back down. "So, what happened that night? It just started," he shrugs his shoulders. "Mamá and I were working on this project for Tía Rosa and the fire just started. She shoved me out of the room and the roof collapsed. Anyhow, how are your parents?"

"Perhaps she should start with her name." Thalia suggests.

"Well, my name is Piper McLean. My father was an actor in plays for the royal court and my mother owned a wedding shop. Mom left Dad eight years ago and we drifted apart. I started working in the palace when I was sixteen just to get away from him."

"Rough Beauty Queen," Leo says sadly. "Oh well, at least you have me. Who is up next?"

"I am Charles Beckendorf, but I just go by Beckendorf. I never knew my father and my mother died eight years ago. I am also engaged."

"My name is Chris Rodriguez. I have also never met my father, but my mom is alive, we are just estranged. I am engaged to Clarisse here." At this, Chris ducks to avoid the slap to his head from Clarisse.

"I am Clarisse la Rue," she growls, still staring at Chris. "I have never met my dad and my mom and I are estranged." After that, Captain Percy gives us a rundown on how the ship is run and then we leave to do our chores. He actually seemed nice and I am starting to wonder why he became a pirate and why he captured Annabeth and Malcolm…


	9. Chapter VIII

**Disclaimer: I really, really, really wish I owned PJO, but, sadly, I don't and Blood of Olympus had a really bad ending. Meanie Rick for making us guess what happens next. Grrr…**

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**Arendelle**

**11 July 1812**

**38 Days**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I watch as Captain Percy Jackson makes his way across the tavern. He is disguised as a farmer and his cabin boy, Will I believe his name is, is right behind him. He sits at the table with me and Will sits next to him.

"You wanted to talk, Rachel?" he asks me.

"It's about Octavian," I state. Octavian is part of our crew, though very few know it. He is a spy; he works as the palace augur and I have never trusted him.

"What is it this time, Rachel?" he inquires. He knows of the rivalry Octavian and I have, so whenever I say something is about Octavian, he does not really trust me.

"I have heard nothing from him in months," I tell him. He raises an eyebrow and then turns to Will.

"Go order two beers," Percy orders Will. He hands him some gold coins and Will hurries to do as he is told. "What do you mean you have not heard from him in months?"

"I mean exactly as I said," I answer. "I have sent multiple notes to the palace and he always says the same thing: 'I have not heard anything other than the prince and princess are missing and that is public news.'"

"You think he is hiding something," Percy states bluntly.

"Aye; Duke Lucas came to speak to me wanting to know who could have possibly taken them. I told him it was most likely your crew, that you were the only one crazy enough to do this, but that I did not know where you were."

"Here Captain," Will hands Percy a mug and keeps the other one.

"Thank you. Did he say anything else?" Percy inquires.

"No," I stop talking, trying to figure out how to tell Percy of the men with him. "He had a man with him who I believe was his servant. He kept him calm and from losing his temper. There was another man as well, one who sat at another table and came in with him and left with him. I do not know who they are –" I stop mid sentence as a young boy, maybe eight years old, hands me a note. I thank him, dropping a gold coin into his and as he turns to leave. On the note is the royal seal and I open it quickly:

_RED,_

_Queen Helen is refusing to pay the ransom. She says that they do not have the money for it, but my source believes she does not care for the prince and princess very much. My source says it is common knowledge that Queen Helen wishes for one of her sons to be on the throne. I do not believe the ransom will be paid._

_OS_

"What is it?" Percy asks curiously.

"Read it," I tell him. This is bad news. If the queen does not pay the ransom then all of Percy's work will be for nothing. This money is so that they can find their parents; the whole crew has one parent they do not know and this money would have paid for private detectives to find out.

"Well," Percy smiles slyly. "We best help the queen's wishes." Percy stands and leaves abruptly; Will follows him and they leave me pondering his statement and praying he does not get in trouble.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I weave through the crowds to the local blacksmith's. I have a friend that works there and he is very trustworthy, more so than Octavian Simmons. I have not yet told Rachel that I know Octavian is up to no good; I have had my suspicions about him ever since I hired him.

"Tyson," I call out. Not a minute later Tyson comes out of the forges and has me wrapped in a bear hug.

"Big brother," he cries happily. Tyson was another orphan at the orphanage that I took under my wing. He is bigger than most people yet he has the mind capacity of a much younger person. He speaks like he is younger, but he is very intelligent; it makes him the perfect spy since no one suspects him.

"You said you have some urgent news?" I ask.

"Yes, I have a note!" He hands me the note proudly and I take a moment to read it:

_King Frederick, I know where your son and daughter are. Meet me in six days on the shore of Ogygia and we will be able to create a plan to get you your son and daughter back. However, you will need to trust me. I am going against my captain's orders and if any word of this gets to him, I will receive the death penalty. Please come alone. I will see you in six days, Your Majesty._

"Where did you find this, Tyson?" I inquire. Octavian has not mentioned this note and I wonder if he knows about it or if he chose to withhold this information on purpose.

"Under a pile of letters," Tyson informs me. "Servants of the palace have their own mail pile; it was hidden under someone's letter home."

"Well, this is very interesting Tyson. Thank you," I make to leave, but I turn once I hear Tyson sniffle.

"You are leaving already Big Brother?" He asks sadly. "I made you cake." He holds up what looks like a blue brick with extra blue cement; I realize it is a cake and I smile at him.

"I suppose I can stay. William, head back to the ship and tell Bia and Thalia that I am spending some time with Tyson. Give them this note," I instruct him. Will bows to me and hurries away.

"You trust him?" Tyson asks. It has been awhile since I have sent William out alone; he stopped earning my trust when he tried to run.

"Aye," I reply. "He saved my life the other day; I believe I can trust him now. Now, how about some of that cake? I am famished!" Pretty soon I am sitting with Tyson under a tree; eating blue cake and listening to him tell me about the librarian named Ella who lives next door to him.

**12 July 1812**

**Luke's P.O.V**

I am sitting in the throne room with King Frederick, King Zeus, and my father discussing the ransom when Queen Helen bursts through the door, her eyes red and tears running down her cheeks.

"Helen dear," King Frederick stands and hurries over to his wife. "Whatever is the matter?" Queen Helen takes a moment to compose herself as her maid fans her.

"They are gone!" she wails.

"Who is gone?" King Frederick asks frantically. Father and King Zeus stand up, so I do as well.

"My babies!" Queen Helen howls. "Someone took Bobby and Matthew!" Everyone in the room freezes as the distraught mother cries and cries before fainting.

"They took Robert and Matthew?"


	10. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO… *cries in a corner***

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**Ogygia**

**13 July 1812**

**36 Days**

**Mystery P.O.V**

I watch as the king makes his way up the shore hesitantly. Just yesterday he found out his youngest children were taken and he has not even gotten his oldest back yet.

King Frederick stops on a rock and sits down, waiting for me to arrive. I take in his appearance: he is wearing brown trousers and a tan shirt with normal brown shoes. He is dressed in disguise as a commoner. I snort as I step out of the thick bushes. He rises when he sees me and his eyes widen.

"Octavian Simmons," he states. I nod and smile at him. I am wearing a purple toga like the Romans used to; after all, I am an augur. I'm practically royalty already and after today, I will be king.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I bow to him, but only slightly. Soon he will be bowing to me. "I know where Princess Annabeth and Prince Malcolm are, but I do not know the whereabouts of Prince Matthew and Prince Robert, Sire."

"So your captain did not take them?" he inquires.

"That I do not know," I examine my fingernails, feigning boredom. This angers King Frederick and I smirk on the inside. So far, so good. "Sire, I am a spy for my captain and I report back to his informant monthly; she is the one who relays information between us. I have heard no news of the captain taking the young princes, Sire, and if I did, I would have alerted you at once."

"Yet you did not alert me that my son and daughter would be taken," King Frederick raises an eyebrow.

"Ah, for that I apologize, Sire," I lower my eyes and bow my head slightly, pretending to be regretful. "I was not planning on helping your children escape, Your Majesty. It was only after they were taken that I made the decision. You see, this warrants the death penalty if my captain finds out, so I am risking everything to help you."

"And why do you want to help?" King Frederick raises one perfect eyebrow.

"Why, for a reward of course," I reply. If he was angry before, he is now irate.

"My children's safety means nothing to you?" he demands. Too late I realize my mistake, but I cannot back down now. I think quickly before coming up with a new plan: blackmail.

"No, Your Majesty," I reply, smirking. "I could tell my captain to kill them at any time because you will not pay the ransom."

"I do not believe you," he replies coldly. "You stated that you do not speak with your captain in person, but through an informant. He would not kill my children because you say so; I can see your bluff in your eyes. I believe this meeting is over with." And with that, he spins and stalks away, leaving me to wonder where my perfect plan went wrong…

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**Same Day**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I am sitting with Malcolm in our cell, as usual, when Captain Perseus comes down. He looks terrible; his hair is messy and he looks as if he has not gotten any sleep. He glances over us, taking in our appearances.

"What do you want?" sneers Malcolm. He stands in front of me as if he can protect me. I am a better fighter than him and I know neither of us are a match for the captain.

"I mean you no harm," the captain begins. Malcolm snorts and I smack him upside the head. "I have my reasons for taking you, and now you must trust me." He sounds desperate and something inside me tells me I can trust him.

"What happened?" I ask before I can stop. _Stop acting like you trust him Annabeth_, I scold myself. _Even though you do trust him, he does not need to know that._

"Come with me, please." He opens the door and we follow him up the deck to a room filled with people. He introduces his crew, the ones we have seen before, as I sit next to Piper. Malcolm sits next to Chris as we analyze the crew. They all look nervous and fidget in their seats. I see Will sitting next to the Latino, Leo, and he offers me a small smile.

"Percy," a tall, slim girl with frizzy red hair, freckled face, and green eyes enters the room and I note that she is the one who spoke. She is wearing a light blue dress and is followed by another girl. This girl looks like a goddess with her caramel hair, smelling of cinnamon, braided over one shoulder, dark almond-shaped eyes and a milky face that appears to be timeless. She is wearing a white dress that mirrors the one the redhead is wearing. The goddess looking girl sits next to the Latino, Leo, and pecks his cheek. The redhead stays in the doorway and appears nervous.

"Princess Annabeth, Prince Malcolm, these are Rachel and Calypso." Captain Percy introduces us before turning to the redhead. "What is the matter, Rachel?"

"I know who took them," the redhead replies.

"Sit down before you faint," the Italian girl, Bianca, orders. Rachel does as she suggests and Will hands her a cup of tea.

"We have not informed them yet," the captain tells Rachel before turning to us. "Princess Annabeth, Prince Malcolm, your younger brothers have been taken."

"What are you talking about?" Malcolm asks.

"Someone kidnapped Bobby and Matthew," Clarisse explains gently. Clarisse is rarely gentle, and when she is it's because she knows Malcolm or I are going to be or already are distraught.

"We believe that they were taken because we took you guys and they believed it would be easy to take your younger brothers," Thalia explains.

"That is not true," the other girl speaks up. She holds Leo's hand and bites her lip.

"Calypso, what happened?" Will inquires gently. I am surprised that he speaks up, but everyone else acts like its normal. I thought he was like a servant to them, but it appears he is more like family. Bianca is sitting next to him and has a hand on his shoulder, keeping him calm; he also seems relaxed now that he isn't in trouble.

"Kronos," the goddess like girl states simply. Captain Perseus swears under his breath and Thalia smacks the back of his head.

"Language Perseus," she warns.

"Who is Kronos?" I question.

"Do you know the story of how Olympus, Olympia, Atlantis, and Tartarus were formed?" Jason asks.

"Yes," I reply immediately. I love learning and this story always interested me. "The four kingdoms used to be one: Titania. However, when King Ouranos died one hundred years ago, he chose four successors. Those four successors created the four kingdoms and now, King Zeus, King Hades, King Poseidon, and my father, King Frederick, rule."

"Aye," Nico confirms. "But there is more to the story."

"King Ouranos actually had a son named Kronos who wished to take over Titania," Will explains. "However, Kronos was cruel and King Ouranos felt he would not be a fit ruler, so he instead chose successors."

"Kronos was livid," Hazel continues. "He formed an army who hide under the guise of pirates and wait for the right time to strike and take over."

"And this guy took our brothers?" I question. "But this was one hundred years ago; surely he must be dead." Captain Perseus shakes his head as Will answers.

"There are rumors that Kronos found a way to gain immortality," he explains.

"Kronos is dangerous," Rachel says simply. "He kills everyone he captures. He may kill your brothers."

"We have to do something," I insist.

"And we will," Bianca assures me. "That is why we brought you up here. You see, we only kidnapped you so we could find our family."

"What do you mean?" Malcolm asks her.

"Bianca, Thalia, Nico, Jason, and I were abandoned at an orphanage in Olympia," Captain Perseus answers. "You know that part; we formed our family and became pirates. However, most people wrongly assume we did that out of anger."

"No one trusts orphans," Frank speaks up. "They do not wish to hire us. Pirates earn more money than common workers. We are not just pirates."

"I do not know who my mother is," Will continues. "Neither does Katie or Calypso. Leo, Frank, and Hazel do not know who their fathers are. Captain, Jason, Bianca, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Travis, and Connor do not know either of their parents. The reason they became pirates, the reason I stay on the crew even though they have told me I may leave at any time, is because this money is going to hiring detectives to find out who our parents are."

"The money for the ransom," I say slowly after a few minutes of silence passes. "It is going towards this."

"We thought you may know something," Leo confesses. "We all wish to know who our parents are and we were hoping you may know something. It was ridiculous, but we were desperate. We all want closure."

"And Bobby and Matthew?" Malcolm asks.

"We know how important family is," Bianca replies. "We would all die for each other if we had to; we are family. None of us have anyone else."

"We have a proposition," Captain Perseus speaks up. "We will help you find your brothers if you become part of our crew. We need help if we are going to get them back; Kronos is ruthless, crazy, and dangerous. We will train you to fight and when you get your brothers back, we will let you go if you promise not to rat us out. We will not even take the ransom."

Malcolm and I look at each other and have a silent argument. Something is telling me to trust them; it is telling me that they will help. Malcolm does not trust them; I can see it in his eyes. After five minutes of silent arguing, he relents.

"Okay," I tell them. "We agree."

"Great," Bianca smiles. "Will, can you get some parchment, a quill pen, and ink?"

"There is more we have to tell you," Rachel speaks up as Will hurries to get what Bianca wants.

"What do you mean?" Captain Perseus frowns.

"Tyson told you about the note he found, correct?" When they all nod, she continues. "Apparently Octavian wrote it and met with King Frederick this morning. However, he was not acting alone. Tyson found this under his pillow." Rachel holds up a note which Captain Perseus takes. He frowns, squints, and frowns some more.

"Stupid cursive," he mutters. "Can someone else read it?"

"Did you say cursive?" Travis, or Connor I cannot tell them apart, asks.

"Yeah," at my questioning look, Captain Perseus elaborates. "We all have trouble reading and cursive makes it worse." Grover takes the note and reads it aloud:

_Octavian,_

_I trust the meeting went well. Lord Kronos took Robert and Matthew tonight and soon we will be more powerful than ever. Queen Helen freaked out when she found out someone took her "precious babies" and fainted right there. King Zeus and Father are getting worried. Keep up the good work and keep me informed._

_Lucas Castellan_

"Luke?" I exclaim.

"He is your fiancé, correct?" Thalia asks.

"He is," I confirm.

"Apparently Lucas and Octavian are working for Kronos to help take over the four kingdoms," Calypso says. "I saw Octavian trying to blackmail King Frederick into giving him money to help his children escape on Ogygia; luckily His Majesty called him out on his bluff and left."

"Luke helped them kidnap my brothers?" I whisper.

"It will be okay Annabeth," Piper wraps an arm around my shoulders and I bury my face in her shoulder, crying silently.

"We will find them," Nico announces confidently. I truly hope the pirates know what they are doing. Will returns a minute later and gives me the parchment, quill, and ink at Bianca's request.

"Write a letter to your father," Thalia orders. I am too upset to argue that I am a princess and do not take orders from anyone and, instead, numbly do as she says. "Tell him you and Prince Malcolm are okay and that you are helping us find Prince Robert and Prince Matthew. Let them know we need no ransom and we will take care of you. Make sure you give them no clues as to who we are. Lucas already knows, but we believe he will not tell anyone" I nod and begin:

_Father,_

_Malcolm and I are fine. The people who took us have treated us kindly and have made sure we are healthy. They know who took Bobby and Matthew, Father, and we are going with them to rescue them. We are safe, I promise, but we need to do this._

_We made an agreement with the people who took us: they will help us rescue Bobby and Matthew and not demand a ransom as long as we obey their orders. We are doing this for Bobby and Matthew, Father. They are our little brothers and we must help them._

_On other news, how is Helen doing? I do hope she is not too stressed over Bobby and Matthew's kidnapping. We will find them Father, but I beg of you to not pay any ransom demands for them. We have reason to believe the person who took them is looking to take over Olympus, Olympia, Tartarus, and Atlantis. Do not pay any ransom for them. Please Father._

_Clarisse, Chris, Beckendorf, and Piper are taking very good care of us. Please let Silena know that Beckendorf is fine; she must be frantic. They have kept us safe and they are safe as well. I must go. We leave tomorrow to search for Bobby and Matthew and I must rest before the stressful day tomorrow._

_I love you Father and I pray you do not worry too much,_

_Annabeth_

"There you go," I hand the letter to Bianca who places it into an envelope and gives it to Will with orders to place it in the mail pile.

"Grover, come with me so we can set our course," Captain Perseus orders as he stands up. "Everyone else, take the time to rest. Will, set up a room for Princess Annabeth and Prince Malcolm near mine." We all nod and then leave. I head off to explore, needing time to myself.

**Later that night**

I stand on the deck by the railing looking at the stars. It is dark out and I can see my favorite constellations: Andromeda, Cancer, Hercules, and many more; my all time favorite is either Pegasus or Perseus.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I turn as Captain Perseus joins me on the railing.

"I doubt you wish to hear my thoughts," I murmur. I don't mean for the captain to hear me, but he obviously does as he hums in agreement.

"We will find your brothers, Princess," Captain Perseus promises.

"Annabeth," I blush at my outburst. "Please, call me Annabeth."

"Only if you call me Percy," he bargains. I stop and consider it; Percy isn't like I thought he would be. He's not arrogant and he clearly values his family.

"Percy," I test. "Thank you, Percy. I know it must not be easy to help us."

"Family is first," he answers. "Do you know about fatal flaws?"

"Yes," I nod. "In the stories, a fatal flaw is what will eventually kill off the hero. My fatal flaw is hubris, or pride."

"Well mine is loyalty," he tells me. "I will do anything for my family, my friends, or anyone else who is helping family. I never met my mom or dad and I do not know if they are alive or not; I value family because I never really had one."

"That is a nice fatal flaw to have," I say shyly. Percy turns to me and I look up at his mesmerizing sea green eyes. I never realized just how handsome the pirate captain is. He is near six feet tall, is tan, muscular, and has the most amazing eyes and jet black hair.

"Yeah, well, it has gotten me in loads of trouble with Thalia and Bianca when I risk my life to protect someone else," he chuckles. I laugh as well and we stand there for a moment, just relishing in each other's company.

"I suppose I best get to bed," I say softly, not wanting to leave. "Malcolm will have my head if I do not get enough sleep."

"May I accompany you?" Percy questions.

"Of course you may," I take his proffered arm and he walks with me down to the cabin that Will prepared for us earlier.

"Good night Annabeth," Percy says.

"Good night Percy," I tell him. We stand there for a few minutes before he turns to leave.

"Wait, Percy!" I call. He turns to me, an eyebrow raised questioningly. I take a step towards him, take a deep breath, and kiss him.


	11. Chapter X

**I am a demigod suggested a few titles for my fanfic and I decided to use one of them. Thank you for the idea!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter X**

**Unknown Location**

**20 July 1812**

**3rd P.O.V.**

A man with gold eyes, dark curly hair, and a long pointed beard sits atop an obsidian throne. Two men are kneeling in front of him: one man is clearly recognizable. His name is Lucas Castellan, son of Duke Hermes and Duchess May Castellan. The other man is Octavian Simmons, the augur in Olympus. Both are tense and are wearing black clothes with black cloaks.

"You did what?!" the man on the throne roars.

"My lord, the king saw right through me. I do not know what happened and I apologize for failing you," Octavian trembles.

"Failing me indeed," the man growls. "I should punish you for your impertinence, but, alas, I will not. I will be giving you another chance."

"Thank you, my lord," Octavian grovels.

"Lucas," the young duke flinches, "you and Octavian are going to bring me the princes."

"The princes, my lord?" Luke speaks up cautiously.

"Yes, the princes," the man growls. "You have them hidden on Mount Tamalpais, correct?"

"Yes my lord," Octavian answers for the young duke.

"Perfect; I will meet you in the bay. Have them tied up, gagged, and hidden in a burlap sack. If anyone asks you what is in it, you are to say you are delivering crops. Am I understood?"

"Yes my lord," the two answer. The man dismisses them and then calls in Atlas. Atlas has dark, slicked-back hair, eyes like a stone, light brown skin, and a very muscular build. He also wears black, but his clothes are made of silk.

"Report," the man on the throne orders.

"Lady Hecate, Lady Nemesis, and Lady Nike have joined us along with Lord Morpheus; Prometheus and Krios are awaiting your next command and Dr. Thorn is anxious for a battle" Atlas informs him.

"What of Kampe, Anteaeus, and Typhon? Have they pledged loyalty?" the man inquires.

"Not yet, Lord Kronos," Atlas answers. "But it is only a matter of time until they do."

"Very good," Kronos smirks. "Dismissed." Atlas bows and Kronos leans back in his seat, thinking of what to do once he takes over…

**Mount Tamalpais**

**That Night**

Kronos waits impatiently for his men. Luke and Octavian were so easy to fool; all he had to do was promise them money and power and he had them. He scans his surroundings and sees Atlas waiting with the army he has deemed Telkhines. They are not the brightest, but they are vicious and amazing with metalwork. They have created many weapons for the Kronos' crew and they despise King Zeus, Queen Hera, and the other royalty. They were perfect pawns.

"My lord?" Atlas approaches Kronos and bows.

"Yes, Atlas?" Kronos raises an elegant eyebrow.

"Lucas and Octavian are here."

"Send them back here." Atlas hurries to do as ordered and Kronos continues scanning the crowd. Krios is talking with Prometheus and Hecate, the latter looking bored. Hecate has a vicious streak and adores doing "magic".

Octavian and Luke are soon in front of Kronos, twin burlap sacks on the ground. Kronos smiles cruelly and opens the first sack. It is full of potatoes; the second sack contains turnips and Kronos howls in rage.

"My lord!" Luke exclaims. "They were in there! I swear!"

"When did you check?" hisses Kronos.

"Right before we left…" Luke trails off.

"What is it?"

"Right before we were about to leave, I got called to my father. However, it was a false alarm and when I came back, we left." Luke answers nervously.

"And you were where during this time?" Kronos questions Octavian.

"I left to go to the bathroom real quick. But I only took a couple of minutes," he hurries to explain.

"A couple of minutes in which the princes get taken!" roars Kronos. He smacks Octavian and then turns to Atlas. "Send out a search party! We need those boys!" Atlas hurries to do as told and Kronos pulls out a dagger. Just then, something explodes and chaos ensues…

**Missing!**

_Earlier today, troops found the body of royal augur, Octavian Simmons, along with countless other bodies on Mount Tamalpais. From the destruction of the land, it is apparent that a battle was fought. Simmons had been stabbed multiple times in the stomach along with shot in the arm and leg; the fatal blow, however, came when his head was decapitated. It is apparent that this was done out of rage, but the person who did it has long since fled._

_According to Duke Hermes Castellan, Simmons and Duke Lucas Castellan had gone to follow a lead on the missing royalty. Duke Lucas has yet to be found. Who is to blame for these crimes? Does it have anything to do with the missing royalty? Will our beloved princes and princess ever be found?_

_Silena Beauregard of the Olympia Times_

**21 July 1812**

**Mystery P.O.V**

I wake up and my body's aching all over. I open my eyes slowly and, standing in front of me, is the infamous Perseus Jackson.

"Hello, Duke Lucas."


	12. Chapter XI

**Disclaimer: If it's recognizable, chances are I don't own it…**

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**21 July 1812**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"No Tyson," I explain patiently, "pawns can only move forward. They can capture diagonally, but not move diagonally." I am sitting in the dining area with Tyson, trying to teach him chess. It is not going very well, but I am trying.

"Oh," Tyson appears stumped and he sits there for a moment. Malcolm walks in and quickly moves one of Tyson's pieces.

"Checkmate," Malcolm announces.

"Yay!" Tyson claps. "Thank you Malcolm!" Malcolm smiles and turns to me. His steely grey eyes are questioning. He wants to talk.

"Tyson, will you excuse me please?" I ask politely. "Malcolm and I need to talk."

"Okay!" Tyson agrees. He gets up and wanders off, possibly to find Ella. Malcolm offers me his arm and we head to the upper deck where we can speak in private. Connor, Travis, Leo, and Chris are speaking with Grover, who is at the wheel, and Juniper. Leo waves enthusiastically to us and we return the wave with small waves of our own. As we walk, I consider how much has changed since last week…

**13 July 1812**

_After I pull away from Percy, I back up. I cannot believe I just kissed him! I am an idiot! I try to escape to my room, but Percy grabs my arm._

"_I am sorry," I apologize, lowering my eyes. "I did not mean to do that."_

"_What do you mean?" Percy questions. "Annabeth, I know you don't do things without analyzing them, without considering the outcome." At my unasked question of how he knows that, he elaborates. "I have been speaking with Piper, Clarisse, Chris, and Beckendorf. Anyway, you would not kiss me unless you really wanted to."_

"_I do want to," I whisper. "Kiss you, I mean. Ever since you first captured us, I have not been able to stop noticing how handsome you are. How toned your skin is, how muscular, yet lithe you appear. The way your sea green eyes melt into mine, how you can never keep your jet black hair neat."_

"_Yet, you are engaged," Percy states._

"_I am," I admit. "But Lucas… He kidnapped my brothers. I will never be able to forgive him for that. And I never really wished to marry him, but I was running out of time. My stepmother was forcing me to marry someone and Lucas was the best option. I wanted more time to court, to get to know him, but I had none."_

"_If it makes you feel better," Percy offers. "I have wanted to kiss you since I first saw your picture on a newspaper at the orphanage. I kept telling myself that you were a princess, that I did not stand a chance, yet I fell for you. After I captured you and realized how strong and determined you are… Well, I fell for you even harder."_

"_Perhaps we can get to know each other," I say slowly. "If you help us find our brothers, Father may overlook the fact that you captured us. I will never marry Lucas, I refuse to, and mayhap we can court."_

"_I hope so," Percy replies. "Go to sleep, Your Highness."_

"_Annabeth," I correct him. "Good night Percy."_

"_Good night Annabeth."_

**21 July 1812**

Percy and I started training together. He would help me with my technique and I would offer strategic advice. Malcolm trained with us sometimes, but he mostly trained with Thalia or Jason. Neither Malcolm nor I knew where we were heading, but we did not ask; over this past week we have been starting to trust the pirates and, dare I say it, become their friends. I still remember when we stopped in Arendelle a few days ago to gather supplies…

**18 July 1812**

_Percy, Will, Bianca, Malcolm, and I step off the ship. Percy has left Thalia and Jason in charge while we shop Malcolm and I are in disguises; I wear a black dress and black cloak while Malcolm wears black trousers, a black shirt, black jacket, and black cloak. Our faces are hidden as we make our way to a shop called "Cabin 10's Boutique"._

"_Mitchell?" Percy calls as we step inside. "Lacy?"_

"_Percy!" A young girl with blonde pigtails and kaleidoscope eyes jumps into Percy's arms. She looks about thirteen or fourteen and wears a simple dark blue gown. Another person, a boy, follows her out. He is tall with brown hair and brown eyes._

"_Mayhap we can go in the back?" Percy inquires. The girl, Lacy I presume, nods and drags him into the back after reluctantly letting go. We follow and are soon sitting around a table drinking tea and eating biscuits._

"_Who are the newbies?" The boy, Mitchell I suppose, asks._

"_You can trust them," Percy assures us when Malcolm and I turn to him and ask with our eyes if it is safe to reveal our identities. As one, Malcolm and I lower our cloaks. Lacy nearly drops her teacup and Mitchell freezes with a biscuit halfway to his mouth. I am surprised that neither Lacy nor Mitchell bow, but I also find myself relieved._

"_Mitchell, Lacy, this is Annabeth and Malcolm," Bianca introduces us. "Annabeth, Malcolm, this is Mitchell and his younger sister Lacy."_

"_They joined you?" Lacy inquires after setting her teacup down._

"_Our brothers were kidnapped," Malcolm explains. "They are helping us find them."_

"_Who…?" Lacy begins._

"_We suspect Kronos," Percy informs her gravely. Lacy gasps and Mitchell puts an arm around his younger sister to calm her._

"_Anyway," Bianca changes the subject after a few minutes of silence, "we came for some clothing for them."_

_Lacy brightens up and drags us to what I suppose is the fitting room. Two hours later we are walking out of the boutique with "pirate" attire. For me, I mostly have black gowns that go to my knees and have no sleeves, blue bandanas, and black shoes while Malcolm has black trousers, white shirts, and black shoes._

_Next, we stop at the blacksmiths' and Percy introduces us to Tyson. Tyson is larger than most people, but he speaks as if he were younger. He has a bag packed and a woman is with him. The woman is petite and has bright red hair. Tyson introduces her as Ella. Percy picks up a few weapons from the blacksmiths' and a few maps from the library next door._

_Our next stop was at a floral shop where we picked up Juniper who Percy introduced to us as Grover's wife. We did not buy anything there and instead hurried to our final stop, the grocer's. We bought bread, biscuits, dried meat, nuts, herbs, and spices for the trip and then some fruit to eat on the way back to the ship. Percy also grabbed some penny candy which we shared with the rest of the crew._

**21 July 1812**

The ship is crowded now; Percy explained that there is the captain's room and eleven other rooms. We have two people in each room; couples are together and other than that it is boy and boy, girl and girl. We have the rooms divided up like this: Percy and Tyson are in the captain's room; Nico and Jason; Thalia and Bianca; Calypso and Leo (they are courting); Hazel and Frank (they are engaged); Grover and Juniper (they are married); Clarisse and Chris (they are engaged); Travis and Connor; Katie and Piper; Will and Beckendorf; Rachel and Ella; and then Malcolm and I share a room.

We have jobs and we keep busy all day, heading to wherever we are going. I mostly help with cleaning, but sometimes I will help Katie and Juniper cook meals or do the dishes. I am learning how to do chores as I go and I am enjoying myself immensely. Malcolm and I have come to realize that the pirates are really just one big, happy family. Percy is rarely called 'Captain' and I mostly hear him being called 'Perce', mainly by the Stoll brothers, but still. We all joke and sing as we work and it is a lot more fun than the lessons I was subjected to back home.

Two days ago, Will had snuck into the palace with Tyson and they managed to rescue Bobby and Matthew. Right now, Bobby and Matthew are confined to the infirmary. They had bruises and broken bones and Will, being a medic like his father, has been treating them and has ordered them to bed rest. Both sleep almost all day and eat as much as they can; Will suspects they were starved while with Lucas and when Malcolm found out, he locked himself in our room.

After Tyson and Will rescued Bobby and Matthew, WIll, Juniper, Katie, Tyson, and Ella offered to stay with them and heal them while the rest of us attacked Mount Tamalpais. We watched Kronos torture Octavian and then cut off his head while Lucas tried to run. Nico and Jason managed to knock Lucas out and we brought him back to the _Princess Andromeda_, but Kronos escaped. Yesterday's newspaper had an article about the attack and Octavian's death written by Silena; no one suspects Percy and his crew which is great. However, Lucas is still unconscious and we need him to wake up so that we can question him.

"Annabeth?" Malcolm asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" We are sitting in the library on the ship. Malcolm's white shirt is ripped and it looks as if he has been training. He wears black trousers, but is barefoot. I am also barefoot and wear a simple black gown that goes down to my knees and has no sleeves. I have a bandana in my hair, keeping it out of my face.

"What do you think about all this?" he asks me.

"I believe that they really want to help," I answer slowly. "They helped us rescue Bobby and Matthew and they seem determined to defeat Kronos."

"And Percy?" I look up, startled.

"What about him?"

"What do you think of him?" Malcolm inquires.

"I think I love him," I confess. "Last week, we were talking and… and I kissed him. I did not even think! It was a foolhardy move, but I did and he, he smiled. We talked and I told him I had no wish to marry Lucas; he agreed to getting to know each other better and mayhap, if Father allows it, we could court."

"You really like him," Malcolm repeats. Then he breaks out into a grin. "That is great Annabeth! Do not worry, I will speak to Father about allowing Percy to court you." I smile, relieved.

"Thank you Malcolm."

Just then, Travis appears in the doorway. He is panting, but he is also smiling.

"Lucas just woke up!" he informs us. "Perce is tying him to the mast and we will interrogate him soon. It is up to you whether or not you wish to be there when we do." Malcolm and I exchange looks and stand up simultaneously.

"We are coming."


	13. Chapter XII

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Percy Jackson, but I don't. :(**

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**21 July 1812**

**Luke's P.O.V**

I was dragged upstairs by Captain Perseus Jackson and then tied, TIED, to the mast. I looked around and realized there were about twenty-two crew members surrounding me. There was a pretty even number of girls and boys which surprised me. I figured only boys were pirates, I mean, why would a girl want to be a pirate? All of a sudden, I see a girl with familiar red hair and I glare.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I spit out. Rachel. Elizabeth. Dare. My informant. Has been BACKSTABBING me?!

"Hello Lucas," she responds cheerfully. I open my mouth to spit something out at her, but I get interrupted before I can do so.

"Travis," Perseus speaks up. A boy with a mop of curly brown hair and cheerful blue eyes looks up. He looks like my father and I wonder why. "Go get Annabeth and Malcolm; tell them they are welcome to join the interrogation if they wish." Travis nods and dashes off. _Annabeth,_ I think to myself. _Now why would Annabeth be here?_

A few minutes later Travis appears, Annabeth and Malcolm in tow. Annabeth is wearing a knee-length, black, sleeveless dress and a blue bandana while Malcolm wears black trousers and a white, ripped shirt. Neither are wearing shoes and they both glare at me when they see me.

"Is everyone here?" Perseus' voice is calm, collected. He's in charge and he knows it.

"Everyone is here," a girl with short, spiky, black hair and icy blue eyes responds. She wears the same outfit as Annabeth and I start to get worried.

"Lucas," Perseus' voice is like a blade and I flinch involuntarily. "Do you know why you are here?" I don't respond and, instead, I drift back to the battle.

**/Flashback/**

_Octavian and I are kneeling in front of Lord Kronos, twin burlap sacks on the ground. Lord Kronos smiles cruelly and opens the first sack. It is full of potatoes; the second sack contains turnips and Lord Kronos howls in rage._

_"My lord!" I exclaim. "They were in there! I swear!"_

_"When did you check?" hisses Lord Kronos._

_"Right before we left…" I trail off as a sudden thought hits me._

_"What is it?"_

_"Right before we were about to leave, I got called to my father. However, it was a false alarm and when I came back, we left." I answer nervously. I have no wish to die tonight, but I just might for failing Lord Kronos._

_"And you were where during this time?" Lord Kronos questions Octavian._

_"I left to go to the bathroom real quick. But I only took a couple of minutes," he hurries to explain. I groan internally as I realize what he has done. I am safe now, though, for it is not my fault the princes were taken._

_"A couple of minutes in which the princes get taken!" roars Lord Kronos. He smacks Octavian in the face and then turns to General Atlas who is standing behind us. "Send out a search party! We need those boys!" General Atlas hurries to do as told and Lord Kronos pulls out a dagger. Just then, something explodes and chaos ensues._

_As I turn to see what caused the explosion, I see a ship in the harbor. Then, pirates attack. There are about twenty of them and they head straight for the army we have guarding Lord Kronos. I spot Captain Perseus Jackson leading the way and I growl._

"_Lucas!" I turn to Lord Kronos and bow._

"_Yes, my Lord?" I inquire._

"_Kill Percy Jackson," he hisses. I smile cruelly._

"_With pleasure, My Lord." I run down the rocks, but stop when Octavian screams. I watch in horror as Lord Kronos stabs Octavian in the stomach multiple times and then pulls out a pistol. He shoots Octavian in the arm and leg before taking his sword and cutting his head off. Lord Kronos sneers at Octavian before turning and fleeing for safety. I shake my head to clear my thoughts before turning and charging towards Perseus Jackson._

_I hate him. There is no other way to describe how I feel towards Perseus and, as we fight, I channel my rage. I used to instruct him. I went to the orphanage, along with my father, to teach the orphans self-defense. Perseus was the best student I'd had. We fought weekly, sword fighting, wrestling, and one day he just left. I saw him three months later while he was robbing a store. We had fought and he knocked me out before leaving. I haven't seen him since._

"_Perseus Jackson," I snarl as I stalk up to him._

"_Lucas Castellan," Perseus states. I pull my sword out and attack. For about fifteen minutes, we parry, sidestep, and just plain fight. Soon, I am laying on the ground with Perseus' sword on my throat and my sword laying on the ground. Perseus glares coldly at me before raising his sword. I tense up, waiting for the strike that never comes. Instead, I go unconscious and my last conscious thought is 'Why would he let me live?'_

**/Flashback over/**

I am brought out of my flashback by a slap in the face. Perseus grins coldly at me when I glare at him.

"Finally," he sighs dramatically. "You have not been paying me any attention!"

"What do you want?" I spit out.

"Simple." Perseus' smile drops. "I want to know why you kidnapped Prince Robert and Prince Matthew."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I state, lifting my chin and daring Perseus to contradict me.

"Then why did William find you and Octavian with burlap sacks _with _Prince Matthew and Prince Robert in them?" Perseus questions.

"I-I," I lick my lips. "I have no clue what you are talking about." I state defiantly.

"Oh really?" Perseus raises an eyebrow. "William!" A blonde haired, blue eyed boy steps up and hands Perseus a note.

"Lucas," Perseus reads. "Bring the princes to me tonight on Mount Tamalpais. Lord K."

"Where did you get that?" I snap.

"I have my ways," Perseus smirks. "Now, why. Did. You. Kidnap. The. Princes?"

"I was told to," I answer reluctantly.

"By whom?" Annabeth asks this question and I look up at her. She moves so that she is standing next to Perseus and he smiles before wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Lord K," I answer. "What are you doing here Annie?" Annabeth glares at me.

"Do _not_," she snaps. "Call me Annie!"

"Why are you here? Why are you with the pirates?" I pressure her.

"Because they helped us rescue Bobby and Matthew!" she retorts angrily. "Who _you_ kidnapped by the way!"

"I had no choice!" I yell. "He would have killed me!" Annabeth snaps her mouth shut.

"Well," drawls Perseus. "At least we are getting somewhere. Who is Lord K?"

"I am not telling." I shut my mouth.

"Is it Kronos?" I gape at him and he smirks.

"Oh yes. I know who Kronos is and I know he does not just threaten people. You joined him and you ended up doing his bidding this way. My guess is that Octavian did as well. Although, it did not end well for Octavian."

"Why do you want to know?" I retort. "You know who made me do this. So why keep questioning me?"

"Because," Perseus sighs. "We need to know why you joined and where Kronos is."

"I do not know where he is," I inform him. "All I know is that he is in hiding."

"Very well," Perseus nods. "Now, why did you join him?" I hesitate before deciding I might as well answer.

"Because our kingdoms are corrupt. The poor get poorer and the rich get richer. The quote en quote 'politicians' accept bribes without question. The kings are not doing anything except watching their kingdoms fall apart."

"And Kronos is the better option?" Perseus inquires.

"Yes," I reply without hesitation. "He will be a fair and just ruler."

"Tell me, Lucas," Perseus purrs. "Is he fair and just now? He tortured Octavian for a simple mistake, he tells you to kidnap young boys. He has killed many men, women, and children and tortured even more. How is he the better option?" I am speechless. I knew Lord Kronos was a little mean, but I did not think he killed people. _But you watched him torture and kill Octavian. _My mind argues.

"You are lying," I state, but even I can hear the doubt in my voice.

"Mayhap," Perseus shrugs. "Perhaps I am not. I have seen a lot of things in my short life Lucas. Things that not even grown men have seen. Things no child should have seen. Kronos is evil. He _will _kill you if you ever fail him. Keep that in mind." Perseus turns from me dismissively and walks out of sight, Annabeth at his heels.

"William," an Italian girl snaps. "Take him back to his cell." I am dragged back to my cell and all I can see is the betrayal in Annabeth and Malcolm's eyes. I do not sleep that night, instead pondering my choices and wondering who is right…


	14. Chapter XIII

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it...**

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**22 July 1812**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

I was left in my cell after my interrogation. Last night I received a very tiny supper and I am guessing it is punishment. All I had was a hard roll and thin broth; breakfast today was the same and so was dinner. I plan to ask whoever brings my food down next why I am getting so little.

I hear my door open and I sit up on the straw pallet that serves as my bed. Last night I was given a plain white shirt with long, billowing sleeves and plain black trousers that go down to just below my knee caps. I do not even get shoes! My hair's a mess from not bathing and I know I look absolutely horrid. This is no way to treat a duke!

"Annabeth," I hear a voice say. I look at the door and notice my fiancée standing there with the blonde boy that Perseus called 'William'. They are both holding trays with what I assume is my supper and my stomach growls. "Are you sure about this?"

"I need to speak with him Will," Annabeth replies, her voice strained. "Please?"

"If the Captain gets upset…" William begins.

"I will take full blame," Annabeth promises.

"You know I will get punished too," the boy argues. Honestly, what is he thinking? He should not argue with the princess! As soon as I get out of here he will be properly punished and taught his place!

"I will try to convince him to not punish you if it comes to that," Annabeth vows. "Will, please? I need this." Annabeth is pleading now and I am shocked. Princesses do not plead! They order!

"Alright," the boy _finally _caves. "I will be down in one hour." William sets the tray down, gives me one last look, and leaves. He shuts the door behind him, locking it and leaving me alone with my fiancée.

"Hello love," I smile at her charmingly. Annabeth glares in response as she hands me the tray in her hands. This time I have something a little better, but not much. The broth has chunks of meat in it and there are spices on it while the roll is still as hard as ever.

"Do not call me that," Annabeth warns as she sits opposite me on the floor with a meal the same as mine. I take a minute to check her out and frown at what I see.

Her hair is not styled like it usually is and is instead put down. It is messy and looks as if she has not brushed it at all. She wears the same dress as yesterday and her hands are not soft anymore. They are red and raw and it looks like she has been doing hard work which a princess should NEVER do! All in all, she looks ugly like this and I cannot wait until she is back to normal.

"Why not?" I inquire after a few minutes.

"Why not what?" Annabeth retorts.

"Why can I not call you 'love'?" I repeat exasperatedly.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about," Annabeth replies nervously.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. Annabeth takes a deep breath.

"I cannot marry you." she states. I stare at her for a few minutes before it sinks in.

"What do you mean you cannot marry me," I ground out.

"I mean I am in love with someone else," Annabeth tells me. I flash back to my interrogation when Perseus wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist and kissed the top of her head. My heart plummets.

"Perseus," I state. "You are in love with Captain Perseus Jackson."

"I am," Annabeth confirms. She takes another sip of her soup while mine remains untouched.

"He is a _pirate_," I say incredulously. "I am a _duke_."

"What difference does that make?" Annabeth questions.

"All the difference in the world!"

"So, why should I marry you?" Annabeth crosses her arms over her chest and levels her glare at me. "Give me a good reason why I should marry you."

"Why should you not?" I retort. "I am a duke, Annabeth. You are a princess. Princesses should marry other nobility that can properly rule a kingdom."

"So you are saying I could not rule Olympia properly?" Annabeth raises one eyebrow.

"No," I reply firmly. "That is not what I meant. But you cannot rule Olympia alone; you would be extremely stressed. No one can rule a country on their own; they need help."

"Perseus can help me rule Olympia," Annabeth argues. "He knows how to help the poor. He has experience; that is more important than nobility."

"No it is not!" I shout. "Annabeth! Listen to yourself! He kidnapped you!"

"Like you kidnapped my brothers?" Annabeth says coldly.

"Annabeth!" I repeat. "He kidnapped you. I am the better option! I am a duke!"

"I do not care!" Annabeth argues. "Did you forget that my mother was a princess that married a commoner? My father was not nobility yet he is king. Percy is a good man that has had a hard life; he is not as cold as people make him out to be!"

"Did you ask him about the people he murdered?" I ask her. She looks at me, clearly startled.

"What are you talking about? Percy has not killed anyone."

"Yes he has," I reply smugly. "He killed a kind old woman who offered him a place to stay. Ask him about her. I believe her name was Medusa, but she went by Aunty M. He also killed an elderly teacher at the orphanage named Alecto Dodds. Ask about Procrustes who was a salesman or Oreius and Agrius who were twins that were raised by bears. Do not forget poor Tammie who was just an innocent looking girl that wanted help."

"Stop!" Annabeth snaps. "Percy has never killed anyone!" She sounds hesitant and I smirk.

"Ask him then. He has killed people; he is a pirate Annabeth. He has no soul, no heart, he is incapable of love."

"He is not!" Annabeth's face is red now and I know I have just gotten myself a chance. I need to marry Annabeth to have any power; I will have her.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart," I reply. "I know the real Perseus Jackson and he is a murderer." _Crack!_ My head whips to the side and I put my hand up to my cheek in shock. Annabeth slapped me. Annabeth. Freakin'. Slapped. _Me._

"You should not have done that." I growl at her. I lunge forward and pin her to the ground. Her head smacks harshly when she lands, but I do not care. My right hand is holding her wrists above her head while my left hand is on her cheek.

"Let go of me," she demands. I smirk and move my left hand down to her hip. She brings her knee up and I realize what she is doing a moment too late. Her knee connects with my groin and I let go of her in shock. She shoves me backwards and my head smacks onto the ground.

I get up quickly and lunge at her again. She dodges and I collide with the wall. Before she can escape I grab her ankle and she falls to the ground. I drag her towards me when she opens her mouth. I expect her to snap at me or to spit or bite me, but not to call for help.

"PERCY!" She screams. "PERCY!" I jump on her again and straddle her waist as I pin her wrists above her head. My left hand covers her mouth as I hold her down. She struggles for a minute before going limp and I take a breath. I hold my breath as I wait to see if Perseus heard her. After a minute I deem it safe and remove my hand from her mouth.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screeches. "HELP!" I curse under my breath and I move to cover her mouth again, but it is too late. The door to my cell is thrown open and Perseus stares, shocked for a moment before attacking me. He shoves me off Annabeth and I quickly punch him in the jaw. He dodges easily and I am shoved to the ground. I feel something smack my head before it goes black…

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I stand still for a moment, heart racing. The tray I used to smack Luke is still in my hand and I drop it with a loud clatter. Percy turns to me and I wince. He is furious; I was not supposed to be down here and it makes it worse that I got attacked. I got attacked. I never thought Luke would attack me. I thought he loved me.

"Annabeth," Percy's voice brings me out of my thoughts and I look up at him. There is a bruise on his jaw from where Luke punched him, but otherwise he is okay. "Come on. We need to get you checked. I will send someone down here to pick up." I nod and follow him numbly up the stairs. Percy leads me to the infirmary and motions to the bed.

"Sit down," he orders. "I will go get Will." I obey and sit quietly while I wait for him to return. Will rushes into the room a moment later and starts looking me over. Percy is right behind him and sits on the bed that Will motions to obediently. The infirmary is Will's territory; when he is checking one of us up after an injury he is in charge. Even Percy does not argue with Will when he comes in sporting an injury. After a few minutes he is done.

"You have bruising on your wrists from where he pinned you," Will informs me. "There is most likely going to be bruising on your back and your head is probably going to hurt for a few days. You should take it easy." William turns to Percy who raises an eyebrow.

"He punched my jaw," Percy informs Will. "I do not need you to check that." Will nods once and makes to leave, but Percy calls out his name.

"Yes Captain?" Will asks nervously.

"We need to talk."


	15. Chapter XIV

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, would I really be writing fanfiction? I think not.**

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**22 July 1812**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

When Percy said that, my heart sunk. Will visibly gulps, but moves from the door obediently. He sits on the other infirmary bed and we look at Percy questioningly. He sighs and runs his fingers through his jet-black hair. He looks around for a few minutes before sighing again.

"Let us go to my room and speak there," Percy suggests though it is more of an order. Will and I both nod and follow him out of the infirmary and up to the room he and Tyson share. I realize as we walk that I have never actually been in his room. We stop before a dark red door that Percy pushes open with his shoulder. No one is in the room and I vaguely recall Tyson going on a date with Ella in the town that we are anchored near.

I take a look around Percy's room and take in the messiness of it. There are two queen sized beds that I know are in each room. One bed has sea green silk sheets and fluffy white pillows and the other had pale yellow silk sheets and fluffy white pillows. There are two oak desks and one clearly has not been used while the other is covered in papers, quills, and ink wells. There a few trousers covering the ground along with white shirts and shoes. The beds are not made, but I am not that surprised, I knew Percy was messy.

"Sit," Percy motions to the bed with the pale yellow covers and Will and I obey. Percy sits on the other bed, facing us. "Sorry about the mess. I am not the best at cleaning."

"It is fine," Will assures him. I glance at Will and realize he is pale and shaking. I look at Percy and see the barely hidden fury in his eyes.

"Let us go over this shall we?" Percy inquires, Will gets paler as Percy glares at him. "You deliberately disobeyed me." His voice is dangerously low and I start to realize why Will is so frightened. "William, I specifically told you to not. Leave. Annabeth. Alone. With. Lucas. And what did you do?" I figure it is rhetorical, but when Will responds I realize he actually expects answers to his questions.

"I did what you told me not to do," Will lowers his eyes.

"Yes, you did. I told you to stay with her because I did not trust Lucas. And look what happened to her." I cannot take it anymore and I jump to my feet, pointing accusingly at Percy.

"Do _not_ talk about me as if I am not here!" I try to keep my voice down, but it is always hard for me to do that when I am angry and it comes out as yelling. I notice Will shaking his head and pleading with his eyes. He desperately wants me to shut up and sit down, he even grabs onto me in an attempt to pull me down, but I shove him off me and continue with my tirade. "I convinced Will to leave me with Luke! If you are going to blame someone, blame me!" Percy rises rapidly, eyes burning with rage.

"Do _not_ yell at me," he warns. "I told William to make sure you are not left alone with Lucas or to at least stay in the same vicinity so that he knows if you need help. Instead, I am the one that hears you call and only after Lucas has hurt you."

"I can take care of myself!" I snap back. Percy's hand rises and I flinch. He looks surprised but lowers his hand instantly.

"I am the captain of this ship," Percy informs me, his tone condescending. "You will obey my orders, you will not raise your voice at me."

"I am a princess," I huff. I know it is a childish argument, but I am furious at Percy. "I do not take orders from anyone!"

"You agreed to taking orders from me when you said you would stay on this ship." Percy states calmly. "I warned you that I would be the one giving orders. Now sit back down and be quiet."

"No," I cross my arms over my chest. "You are going to properly apologize to me."

"For what?" Percy's voice is incredulous. "_You _yelled at me. _You _deliberately disobeyed me. _You _should be the one apologizing to me."

"You cannot tell me what to do." I glare at Percy before raising my hand and striking him. He raises a hand to his now red cheek in disbelief as I turn and leave the room, slamming the door behind me.

**Shortly After Entering Captain's Room**

**Will's P.O.V**

I tremble as Captain turns towards me, barely hidden fury in his eyes. Captain has a temper. He can be all nice and easy going one minute, but if you disobey him he lashes out. Especially if the rule he created was for your safety or someone else's safety and the breaking of the rule caused harm. I was going to be in more trouble than ever before.

"Let us go over this shall we?" Captain inquires as he sits on his bed. I pale even more at the cold, low tone of his voice. That tone promises punishment like never before. Captain's glare is focused solely on me and that scares me more than ever. "William, I specifically told you to not. Leave. Annabeth. Alone. With. Lucas. And what did you do?"

"I did what you told me not to do," I answer apologetically, lowering my eyes. I can tell the princess did not actually expect me to respond, but Captain always wants answers to his questions.

"Yes, you did. I told you to stay with her because I did not trust Lucas. And look what happened to her." Captain agrees with me. I feel guilty; because of my disobedience, Annabeth was harmed. All of a sudden, Annabeth jumps to her feets and points a finger at Percy angrily.

"Do _not_ talk about me as if I am not here!" She shouts. I frantically shake my head and plead with my eyes. She needs to sit down. Captain's temper is short already and this is going to make it worse. When he loses control of his temper (which does not happen very often) he gets violent. He hates it and he spends weeks afterward locked in his room and sending gifts to the person he harmed. He is still sending me small gifts from when he harmed me when we first captured the prince and princess. Anyway, I grabbed Annabeth's arm and tried to pull her down, but she pushes me off. "I convinced Will to leave me with Luke! If you are going to blame someone, blame me!"

"Do _not_ yell at me," Captain warns after he stands up quickly.. "I told William to make sure you are not left alone with Lucas or to at least stay in the same vicinity so that he knows if you need help. Instead, I am the one that hears you call and only after Lucas has hurt you." I doubt Annabeth can hear the guilt in his voice, but I can. Captain's fatal flaw is loyalty; someone he cares about got hurt and he is blaming himself. I start to feel sick as I realize this is my fault.

"I can take care of myself!" Annabeth snaps. Captain's hand rises instantly and I start to stand. He has now lost his temper and it could get very dangerous. However, Annabeth flinches (most likely because of what Lucas did to her) and Captain is clearly surprised by the flinch. Guilt swarms his eyes as he realizes what he was about to do and he lowers his hand instantly.

"I am the captain of this ship. You will obey my orders, you will not raise your voice at me," Captain's tone is condescending and I calm down and force myself to sit back down. He is not going to hurt her.

"I am a princess. I do not take orders from anyone!" I raise an eyebrow at Annabeth's argument. She is the person I least expected to use the "I am a princess" card. She has always treated everyone as an equal.

"You agreed to take orders from me when you said you would stay on this ship," Captain states calmly. "I warned you that I would be the one giving orders. Now sit back down and be quiet."

"No. You are going to properly apologize to me." I am shocked and I can tell Captain is too. She is the one that is yelling; she broke Captain's rules and she should be the one apologizing to _him_.

"For what? _You _yelled at me. _You _deliberately disobeyed me. _You _should be the one apologizing to me."

"You cannot tell me what to do." Annabeth glares at Captain before raising my hand and striking him. He raises a hand to his now red cheek in disbelief as she turns and leaves the room, slamming the door behind her. I am up instantly and forcing Captain to sit back down.

"She hit me," Captain murmurs. "Can she not see that I am trying to protect her?" I gently move his hand from his cheek and turn his head to the side so that I can examine it. Someone knocks on the door and I open it to reveal my fiancé. Very few know that Nico and I are engaged; the only ones are the 'Original Eight'.

"There is one hell of an angry princess storming through the ship," Nico states as he steps into the room. I close the door behind him and turn to slam right into his back. I notice his shocked expression and look at Captain who is still sitting there in shock.

"Did she…?" Nico's voice trails off as I nod.

"She hit him," I sit back down on Tyson's bed and Nico sits next to me, grabbing my hand and rubbing my knuckles soothingly. I tell him what happened and he turns back to Captain.

"Perce," Captain looks up at Nico who smiles softly at him. "That was not your fault. I have been talking with Clarisse a lot and she says the princess is very headstrong and loses her temper easily. She will apologize eventually." Captain nods.

"I am going to bed," he states. I shake my head, standing up.

"Not with that bruise on your face. Infirmary, now," I order him. He follows me to the infirmary reluctantly and Nico escorts us there before pecking my lips softly.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to spend the night, but I am guessing you are going to sleep in Percy's room to keep an eye on him," I nod sheepishly.

"Sorry Nico, but Captain lost his temper and I am worried about him." I look up at my fiancé who smiles reassuringly at me.

"That is fine Will. Stay with him. He needs you," he kisses me once more before disappearing. I wonder once again how I ended up with such an amazing fiancé, but stop myself before I can flashback. I need to take care of my Captain right now. I turn back into the infirmary and find Captain sitting on one of the beds, a mirror in his hand.

"It is not as bad as it looks," I offer. He looks up at me sadly.

"I just cannot believe she hit me. And bad enough to leave a bruise," I shake my head.

"I do not know why she did that either, Captain," I reply. I grab a salve from the drawers to put on Captain's cheek.

"I am sorry William," Captain sighs.

"For what?" I ask as I put the salve away.

"For snapping at you. I should not have done that."

"You are not going to punish me," I translate. Captain looks up at me.

"Why should I?" He asks. "Annabeth made the choice."

"Yes, but I let her go. I could have insisted that she not go down alone. I should have gone to get you. There are many things I could have done so that she was not injured." I raise my hand to stop Captain's objections as he opens his mouth. "No, it is not my fault that she got injured, but I did disobey you. I should at least be punished for that. And a good punishment too."

"A good punishment?" Captain asks, clearly amused. I half-glare at him.

"Yes sir," I reply. "I know how you get when you mope or feel guilty. You will tell me that I only have to apologize for what I did and that I am then off the hook."

"Well, what do you believe is a good punishment?" Captain asks me. Now, I know that I could go easy on my punishment, but I do not want to. It seems weird, but if I can get Captain to change the punishment, I know I have not learned my lesson. Besides, once Captain is back in the right state of mind and realizes what I have done, I will be in loads of trouble.

"Well, taking away a meal or two," I suggest. "But you have done that a lot lately so it is probably risky to do it again so soon. You could ban me from seeing Nico or lock me in my room all day."

"Actually," Captain smirks. "I have the perfect punishment for you."


	16. Chapter XV

**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick.**

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter XV**

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**22 July 1812**

**Will's P.O.V.**

Cleaning chamber pots. That is my punishment. We normally draw sticks to decide who has to do that since it is such a disgusting job and no one wants to. That is part one of my punishment. Part two is not talking to Nico for a week and part three is that I am not allowed to leave Captain's sight for two weeks. It is honestly not that bad and I prefer this to missing meals.

Right now Captain is fast asleep. Tyson and I switched rooms for the night since I wanted to watch over Captain. He is still upset about what happened with Annabeth and I am furious with her, but Annabeth locked herself in her room with Malcolm so we have not been able to speak with her. Captain is blaming himself for what happened and I am worried. If we are going after Kronos we need our Captain at full strength.

Something creaks and I sit up. A candle lights and I notice Captain is up. His face is pale and he is breathing heavily.

"Captain?" I call out. Captain looks up at me and I move to sit on his bed with him. "What is wrong Captain?"

"I had a dream," Captain answers me slowly. "I believe it is a prophecy." I am shocked. Captain normally does not believe in the gods, none of us do. If Captain believes he received a message from the gods, then we better listen.

"Can you tell me about it?" I inquire. Captain shakes his head.

"Not until tomorrow, Will," Captain answers. "I want to hear everyone's opinion at once." I nod.

"That is logical Captain," I answer. "Would you like something to help you fall back asleep?"

"Yes please," Captain answers. I nod once before grabbing a lamp and heading down to the kitchen. I grab the kettle and brew Captain some chamomile tea. I bring it back up to him and he takes it gratefully. We sit in silence while he drinks his tea and when he is done I take the cup downstairs and wash up after myself. When I go back to Captain's room, I find that he is already asleep. I smile despite the situation and slip into bed, falling asleep quickly.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"I remember the dream vividly:

_I wake up on a beach. A young girl is sitting with her parents and it looks as if they are picnicking. The young girl wears a silk veil that covers her face and I cannot see her hair. Her mother wears a veil as well and it matches her daughter's. The father appears deep in thought. The family is happy and they are ignorant to their future._

_In the next moment, they are attacked by an army. The man shouts for his wife to take their daughter and run and the woman does. I watch as the man is killed and his wife keeps running, but she is not fast enough. The soldiers catch up to her and stab her in the chest. The young girl hides and the soldiers leave without touching her._

"_Mama!" The girl cries. "Mama, do not leave me. Please?"  
_"_Pythia," the woman answers. "Travel to the Temple of Apollo in Delphi. When you go to the shrine, wear your white gown that we tell you never to wear. Cover your head with the silk veil as always and go barefooted. Bring an offering of fig bread and grapes and leave it at the altar. Kneel before the altar and repeat this: I bring myself to you, Lord Apollo. I offer myself as your messenger, as your priestess and I will do your bidding for life. I vow to do your bidding and deliver your messages for life. I swear it on the River Styx." The woman smiles softly at her daughter._

"_Mama! Mama!" Pythia cries._

"_Good bye Pythia, my darling." The woman smiles softly at her daughter before taking one last breath and closing her eyes, the smile still on her face._

_The dream shifts and I am at what appears to be a shrine. The young girl is there, dressed the way her mother told her with her dying breath and carrying an offering of fig bread and grapes. She kneels before the altar and lays her offering down. She then opens her mouth, and speaks._

"_I bring myself to you, Lord Apollo. I offer myself as your messenger, as your priestess and I will do your bidding for life. I vow to do your bidding and deliver your messages for life. I swear it on the River Styx." A bright light surrounds the young girl and I avert my eyes._

_The dream shifts again and a woman is lounging on a silk couch. She wears a silk gown and has chestnut brown hair, her eyes are a startling midnight blue. She wears a gold tiara and is being fed grapes by her servants._

"_Pythia!" a voice calls. The woman rises immediately and shoos her servants away. A man steps into the room and I gasp. The man looks like an older version of Will and I recognize him as Will's father, Apollo._

"_Lord Apollo," Pythia bows to him and he smiles gently at her._

"_Rise Pythia, my faithful servant. I have a message for you to deliver." Apollo tells her. The dream shifts once again, but this time I am in a creepy forest and Pythia is resting on a rock, wearing a gold silk gown and gold veil._

"_Perseus," she turns to me and smiles. "Sit Perseus." She waves her hand and a table appears. I sit cautiously and she hands me bread._

"_Who are you?" I manage to ask as I sip the proffered wine._

"_You have seen my memories Perseus," Pythia answers. "You have witnessed my parents' deaths at the hands of strangers; you watched as I offered myself to Lord Apollo and as he gave me orders to deliver a message. A message that I am now delivering to you."_

"_What is the message?" I ask._

"_You are a powerful man, Perseus. You come from a noble family and you have a duty that you must complete." Pythia answers. "There was a prophecy created about you, Perseus. A prophecy that, should you accept, can bring great pain and great joy."_

"_What is the prophecy?" I am curious and Pythia smiles before closing her eyes. Green smoke billows out of her nose and mouth and a gravelly voice recites;_

_A child of the eldest gods_

_Has a mission to complete against all odds_

_To see his love in endless sleep_

_A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

That is when I woke up." I finish. "I feel as if it is a message. I believe it is the answer to our problem with Kronos."

I look around at the table. Annabeth is still in her room, but Malcolm is here. He sits with Chris, Clarisse, Beckendorf, and Piper at the far end of the table. Leo sits next to Piper with Will next to him. The Stoll brothers sit next to Will and then Nico and Bianca. They sit on the left side and on the right are Jason, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Tyson, Ella, Rachel, Calypso, Grover, Juniper, and Katie.

"Perce," Thalia speaks up. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," I reply.

"_A child of the eldest gods_

_Has a mission to complete against all odds_

_To see his love in endless sleep_

_A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze"_

Rachel repeats the prophecy thoughtfully.

"You have an idea of what it means?" Will speaks up. Rachel nods slowly.

"'A child of the eldest gods,'. In mythology, the eldest gods are the 'Big Three': Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

"Zeus is king of Olympus," Malcolm says. "And Hades is king of Tartarus while Poseidon is king of Atlantis. Zeus rules with his wife Hera while Hades' queen is Persephone, who is Zeus' sister Demeter's daughter and Poseidon's queen is Amphitrite."

"Just like in the myths," Rachel says.

"And my mother is Athena," Malcolm nods. "In the myths, Athena is the goddess of wisdom, the daughter of Zeus and Metis."

"Who is on Zeus' court?" I ask.

"Duke Hermes is the only one you would care about." Malcolm answers, but Will shakes his head.

"No, my father. Captain, you said that in your dream, Apollo looked like an older version of me, like my father. Apollo is the god of medicine in the myths." Will says slowly.

"And your father is the court surgeon," Thalia continues.

"Just like in the myths," Rachel says.

"Who was Kronos in the myths?" Nico asks.

"Kronos was the king Titan until his youngest son, Zeus, overruled him." Malcolm answers. "Kronos was married to Rhea and when she bore him children, he ate them because of a prophecy he heard. She managed to save Zeus by feeding Kronos a rock instead and Zeus led his older siblings in a rebellion to kill Kronos."

"Chiron," Bianca says suddenly. "In the stories he was the trainer of heroes. He was also a child of Kronos, a centaur."

"Chiron used to train sword fighting," Malcolm informs us. "He taught Annabeth and I until an accident that rendered his legs useless. Then he opened Half-Blood Orphanage."

"'A child of the eldest gods/ Has a mission to complete against all odds," Calypso recites. "A child of the Big Three, if we are on the right track."

"Do you really think the gods are real?" Malcolm asks.

"All I know is that dream means something," I reply. "And we have to find out."


	17. Chapter XVI

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it…**

**Revised: September 4th, 1812**

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

**Unknown Location**

**23 July 1812**

**3rd P.O.V.**

"What do you have to report?" Kronos demands to the man cowering in front of him. The man is young and scrawny. He has chestnut brown hair and jade green eyes is wearing black trousers, black hunting boots, and a black shirt.

"The princes and princess are still missing," the man reports. "King Frederick is still searching frantically although King Zeus has called off his guards. Queen Helen is in a distraught state right now and barely eats, barely sleeps."

"Have you managed to find out where the princes and princess could be?" Kronos inquires.

"No milord," the man replies. "But we have heard some interesting rumors."

"Oh?" Kronos arches one eyebrow and leans back into the obsidian throne he is resting on. "Explain."

"We were asking around about the rumors and many believe the royal children have been taken by pirates. One pirate in particular: Perseus Jackson."

"Who is Perseus Jackson?" Kronos asks.

"That we have not been able to figure out," the man admits. "We know that he is an orphan who grew up in an orphanage, the children that became his 'siblings' and he formed their crew shortly after leaving the orphanage, and that he is one of the best pirates around. He has never been caught and many do not know what crimes he has committed."

"He sounds dangerous," Kronos narrows his eyes. "Atlas!"

"Yes milord?" Atlas steps into the room and kneels before Kronos.

"Gather the Spartus army," Kronos demands. "Tell them that they have a new mission. They are to gather as much information as they can on Perseus Jackson and his crew. It is crucial that we find out where he is, I believe he has my prisoners."

"As you wish, milord," Atlas swiftly rises, bows to Kronos, and hurries out of the room.

"Warrington," Kronos snaps.

"My lord?" the man kneeling before the throne looks up hesitantly.

"Keep your ears open," Kronos orders. "Anytime you hear the name Perseus Jackson, listen to the conversation. Every piece of information is crucial. We must find him. Dismissed."

Warrington hurriedly rises, bows, and backs out of the room. Kronos is left to himself and he chuckles darkly.

"Just you wait, my children," he mutters. "Soon, Olympus will be mine."

**Meanwhile…**

Way high up in the clouds, fourteen gods are gathered. Open the ivory doors and look inside, the first you see are the King and Queen of Olympus, both on Earth and in the godly realm. Zeus, god of the skies, sits on the left side with Hera, goddess of marriage and his wife, sitting on his right. To Zeus' left you see, in order, Poseidon, god of the seas, Ares, god of war, Apollo, god of medicine and music, Hephaestus, god of forges, and Hermes, god of messengers. To Hera's right you see, in order, Demeter, goddess of agriculture, Athena, goddess of wisdom, Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt, Aphrodite, goddess of beauty, and Dionysus, god of wine. Sitting on the floor in the center is Hestia, goddess of the hearth, with Hades, god of the underworld, sitting in a chair next to her.

Now, if you were a mortal on Earth you would think this is completely wrong. Zeus and Hera are the King and Queen of Olympus, Poseidon is the King of Atlantis and rules beside his wife Amphitrite who is not present, Hades is King of Tartarus alongside his wife Queen Persephone (who happens to be Demeter's daughter), and Athena is the former Queen of Olympia having died years ago. Apollo is King Zeus' physician and Hermes is Duke of Olympus.

All the gods are the same people you see on Earth if you lived in the world Perseus Jackson lived in. However, not everyone knows that and the gods planned to keep it that way. Keyword: planned. You see, today is a very important day for a very important meeting. Let us take a closer look, shall we?

"Silence!" Zeus bellows. The gods instantly stop talking and turn to their king. "We have a very important matter at our hands. Kronos is rising."

"He cannot," Athena argues. "We vanished him until we are gone from Earth for good."

"He is back," Zeus replies sternly. "Daughter, I know you do not wish to believe it, none of us do, but he is back and he is stronger than ever. It is time for the prophecy to be revealed. Apollo?" Apollo stands up and looks around the council gravely.

"Many years ago a young girl called Pythia came and offered herself to me. She gave a prophecy shortly before her death, her murder, that spoke of a demigod who would, hopefully, defeat Kronos. The prophecy went:

_A child of the eldest gods_

_Has a mission to complete against all odds_

_To see his love in endless sleep_

_A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze."_

Apollo sits down and the room goes crazy. Everyone speaks at once until Zeus bellows again, then they all turn to him.

"A child of the eldest gods is obviously one of our children," Zeus states. "Either one of my children, one of Hades, or one of Poseidon's. One of our demigod children. Twenty-one years ago, I impregnated a woman who gave birth to my daughter, Thalia. Three years later she gave birth to my son, Jason. I left them both at Half-Blood Orphanage in Olympia with Chiron."

"Eighteen years ago my lover, Sally Jackson, died while giving birth to our son Perseus. I also left him at Half-Blood Orphanage." Poseidon speaks up.

"And twenty-one years ago, I too, had a child. My lover gave birth to Bianca and three years later was murdered shortly after giving birth to our son Nico. I met up with Poseidon and Hades and we left our children at Half-Blood Orphanage." Hades finishes.

"Perseus Jackson?" Apollo asks softly. "As in, the pirate Perseus Jackson?"

"That would be him," Poseidon confirms. "Why do you ask?"

"When my son and I were moving to Olympus to work on Zeus' court, our ship was attacked by pirates. My son was taken prisoner and when I got to shore, I started asking around about the pirates that roam those waters. The answer was always the same: 'Only Perseus Jackson and his crews dare roam these waters. The others are always captured.'" Apollo turns to Poseidon, a hard gleam in his eyes. "Perseus Jackson took my son and he shall pay."

"Of course," Poseidon agrees instantly. "I shall help you." No one notices as Hestia stands up and swiftly leaves the room. No one notices as she leaves Olympus only to show up on a pirates ship. A ship called _Princess Andromeda_.


	18. Chapter XVII

**Disclaimer: I want to own it…**

**Revised: September 4th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**23 July 1812**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Once again we are gathered around the table, but this time Malcolm managed to convince Annabeth to come. We are discussing my dream and the prophecy once more, hopefully with another person's perspective.

"If we are on the right track and the gods are real, then the prophecy is about a child of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades," Rachel says thoughtfully.

"The gods are not real!" Annabeth scoffs. "They are just myths, stories that are told to children."

"How would you enjoy being called a myth?" An unfamiliar voice says from behind me. I whirl around, Riptide in my hand, only to find a beautiful woman standing by the doorway.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth," she responds. The woman is wearing a plain brown, modest dress and is barefoot. She has warm brown eyes, an honest smile, and black hair; her hair is framing her face in ringlets. Overall, she is stunning.

"You are a goddess?" Thalia asks skeptically.

"I am," Hestia replies. "Come now, you have been discussing whether or not the gods are real. Your ideas are correct. We are very much real."

"If you are a goddess," I speak up, "then you can help us."

"I can and I shall," the goddess confirms. "I have been watching you, Perseus. You and your siblings have had hard lives and you deserve to know the truth."

"The truth?" Annabeth asks.

"Aye," the goddess replies. She waves her hand and an orange and red throne appears onto which she sits. "Let me tell you a story."

**Hestia's Story**

_As you may know from the myths, I am the eldest daughter of the Titans Kronos and Rhea. My father ate me and my four siblings: Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, and Hera. When my mother gave birth to Zeus, she hid him and gave my father a rock to eat instead. Zeus later rescued us and overthrew Mount Othrys, taking control. Zeus cut up our father and threw his remains in Tartarus. Zeus married our sister, Hera, and made himself king of Olympus. I will spare you the boring facts and just tell you that eventually there were 12 Olympians. However, my brother Hades and I were forgotten. Hades was sent to Tartarus and only allowed on Olympus for solstice meeting. I am still allowed on Olympus, but I gave up my seat to Dionysus._

_Thousands of years later, Kronos returned and he was stronger than ever. We fought viciously for years. During that time, sickness reigned in Europe, what mortals call the Black Death. About 75 million people were killed due to fighting. We managed to defeat our father, but he kept coming back. All the events in history that have caused mass death are a result of our father coming back._

_Eventually, Apollo was able to recite a prophecy on how our father was to be defeated. To summarize, we were told that we needed to hide as humans in the mortal world where another prophecy would eventually be told, one in which a hero will be named._

_We have not been hiding for very long. It was decided that Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades would rule three kingdoms, but there was a fourth that they could have taken. That was given to Athena since Zeus trusted her wisdom. The rest of us determined our own jobs and made our own lives. We all changed our images to that of a child and allowed mortals to raise us._

_Zeus was raised to be King of Olympus while Hera was raised a duchess that eventually married the prince. Poseidon and Amphitrite have a similar story in the kingdom of Atlantis. Hades became the son of the rulers of Tartarus and married Persephone who was a maid in the palace along with her foreign mother, Demeter. Athena was difficult. We placed her with a duke and duchess in Olympia hoping she would be able to marry Prince Frederick, but our plans were almost wasted when her father was killed in battle. Luckily, it all worked out in the end. I took on the job as the head cook in Zeus' palace in Olympus while Hermes became a duke. Apollo was a court surgeon and he jumped from kingdom to kingdom, right now he is in Olympus. Artemis became a nun since no man will let her hunt and she will never marry. Aphrodite surprised us all by becoming a commoner and marrying a peasant man in Olympia. Hephaestus too married a peasant. Ares became commander of Zeus' army and Dionysus his wine tester._

_We hid for years and have only now come out of hiding…_

**End Hestia's Story**

"So the gods are real," Annabeth says slowly.

"Aye," Hestia confirms with a nod. "We are all real and most of you are descended from a god."

"What do you mean?" Leo asks suspiciously.

"Well, Malcolm and Annabeth are Athena's children. Their mother never died, but it was necessary for her to fake her death," Hestia begins.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth demands.

"We heard another prophecy and Athena had to flee lest Kronos find her. He was getting on her trail and she would have led him to the rest of us. Then the entire human race would be wiped out," Hestia states calmly. "Moving on. Unfortunately, Rachel, Ella, Juniper, Tyson, and Grover are not demigods. However, they are something else."

"What do you mean?" I inquire, trying to keep control of my temper.

"I am a satyr," Grover speaks up. "Juniper is a dryad, Ella a harpy, and Tyson a Cyclops. I do not know what Rachel is, though."

"I am mortal," Rachel announces. "However, I was blessed by Lord Apollo and I am the new oracle of Delphi. That is how I have always gotten my information."

"The rest of you are demigods," Hestia continues. "Charles is a son of Hephaestus from before he married Esperanza Valdez, who is Leo's mother. They are half-brothers. Will, you already know who your father is."

"Apollo," Will says. "He really is a god."

"Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite as is Charles' fiancée Silena. And," she adds, "Lacey and Mitchell from the dress shop? They are children of Aphrodite. Katie is Demeter's daughter; Travis, Connor, Chris and Lucas are Hermes' children. Hermes had married May Castellan and then was unfaithful to her which is why he sent them to orphanages. Chris luckily was adopted, but Travis and Connor never were."

"So we are related to the traitor?" Connor asks.

"Aye," Hestia says gravely. "And we will discuss Lucas again at a later date. Clarisse is Ares' daughter. Frank, you are Ares' son; however, your father was in his Roman form (which I will explain later as that is very confusing) and therefore, you are not siblings yet you are. And then we get to the royalty." Hestia turns to me.

"What are you talking about?" I question her.

"Perseus," her voice is nearly a whisper. "Your father is Poseidon. He wished to marry your mother, Sally Jackson, a baker. Unfortunately, your mother did not survive your birth and died shortly after. Your father took you to Half-Blood Orphanage for if Amphitrite found out, she would have ordered you killed."

"I'm a prince," I state.

"You are," Hestia affirms. "As are your siblings. Hades too fell in love with a commoner. However, he was not yet married. He was to be wed to Persephone in a couple days, but on the day Nico was born, Maria, his lover, was murdered by his parents' guards. They had ambushed Maria's house and, as she lay weak on the birthing bed, they killed her. To ensure that his children survived, Hades sent them to the orphanage. Shortly after Hades married Persephone, he was unfaithful and his lover gave birth to Hazel. She was born to him in his Roman form. Zeus, on the other hand, merely wanted to have fun. He went to a commoner and she gave birth to Thalia in his Greek form and Jason in his Roman form. And then, there is Calypso. Care to explain yourself child?"

"Very well," Calypso sighs. "I am a goddess. My father is Atlas, Kronos' right-hand man, and after Kronos was defeated, I was banished for siding with my father. Ogygia was my prison until you rescued me."

"Onto more pressing matters," Hestia spoke up. "I hate to rush this, but there is a price on Percy's head and I believe him to be the child of the prophecy."

"You mean the one he dreamed about?" Leo asks.

"Aye," Hestia affirms.

"_A child of the eldest gods_

_Has a mission to complete against all odds_

_To see his love in endless sleep_

_A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze."_

"Why Percy?" Bianca presses. "Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel, and I are all children of the Big Three. Why is it not us?"

"I am the only one who believes it to be Percy," Hestia explains. "The others believe the child to be a boy, for it states 'see his love' and 'end his days'. Each is fighting for it to be their child except Poseidon."

"Why not my father?" I wonder aloud.

"Because your father currently hates you," Hestia looks upset when she says that. "You are a pirate, Perseus. You all are. Your parents do not want to have to depend on pirates, people they have been trying to capture for years, to end the war. They are especially upset with Percy seeing as he has taken multiple prisoners captive. Athena hates him and Apollo, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite wish him dead. Ares is the only exception. He understands war and he understands that in conflict, prisoners are taken. He is not happy that it was his children, but he understands."

"My father hates me because of how he thinks I act," I state bluntly.

"But Captain is not the cruel person the tales make him out to be," Will defends me. "He cares about his family and he is loyal beyond belief."

"Which is why I believe him to be the prophecy, child." Hestia finishes.

"What are we to do then?" Annabeth asks. "If Perseus is to save everyone, but the gods hate him, what are we to do?"

"I believe that you need to speak with your parents," Hestia informs us. That is when it gets chaotic.


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Revised: September 5th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

**Olympus' Royal Palace**

**30 July 1812**

**3rd P.O.V.**

King Zeus of Olympus sat on his throne talking to King Frederick and Queen Helen of Olympia, King Poseidon and Queen Amphitrite of Atlantis, King Hades and Queen Persephone of Tartarus, Duke and Duchess Hermes and May of Olympus, and his wife Queen Hera. They were discussing the missing children: Princess Annabeth, Prince Malcolm, Prince Matthew, and Prince Robert of Olympia and Duke Lucas. They had been kidnapped by pirates, the infamous Perseus Jackson and his crew. Now, it is time to exact revenge…

"We must send out search parties!" Queen Helen demanded. "My babies are out there!"

"You did not seem to care when it was the young heir," Queen Hera scoffs.

"Silence Hera," King Zeus orders. "Helen, we did not send out search parties for Annabeth and Malcolm and we will not send out search parties now. The time will come, we will find Perseus Jackson and he will die."

Just then, the doors to the throne room are slammed open and a woman storms in. The woman is beautiful with her warm brown eyes and black hair. She is dressed in a modest brown dress and it is clear she is livid.

"Hestia?" King Zeus questions, clearly puzzled by his cook's appearance. "Is there trouble in the kitchens?"

"Not in the kitchens, _my king_," the way Hestia says 'my king' is mocking and King Zeus pales.

"Then where?" King Frederick speaks up. He has never seen this woman, but if someone needs help then he will help.

"The troubles are in this very court," Hestia answers.

"Explain," Queen Helen demands.

"I will," Hestia responds, "after His Majesty summons a few people."

"Very well," King Zeus agrees.

"I need Apollo, Lady Demeter, a woman called Aphrodite, a man named Hephaestus, Chiron Brunner who runs Half-Blood Orphanage, and Commander Ares," Hestia announces. "I will not speak until then." She then turns on her heel and walks away. It takes two days, but her wishes are fulfilled. Soon the kings, queens, duke, duchess, and Hestia's guests are seated.

"You will explain now, yes?" King Zeus inquires, raising one eyebrow.

"I will," Hestia responds. "But first, let me tell you a story. This story is about a boy who grew up in an orphanage in Olympia; Half-Blood Orphanage, it is called. It is run by Chiron Brunner who used to train soldiers for the royal army until an accident that rendered his legs useless. The boy has no blood siblings and no one knows who his father is. He was left on the doorstep with four other babies. Chiron knows their names because of a note he found on the doorstep with them that said their ages and birthdays. This boy was born on the same day as the two other boys left on the doorstep; two girls left with them are three years older. Because of the note, Chiron knew who their parents were: the boy's mother was a village woman who died in childbirth and he knew the names of the other two's parents though for unknown reasons he kept them secret. The first set of siblings' mother was hanged because she was the king's lover; the second set of siblings' mother was murdered by palace guards for the prince fell in love with her. It is assumed their fathers left them at the orphanage.

"The five grew up together and created their own little family. The two girls acted like the mothers in the group, always protecting their little brothers. They were practically their parents. Eight years after they arrived at the orphanage, three more children arrived. The girls 'adopted' them and soon they all acted as if they grew up together. Queen Helen made a law that when they turn eighteen, orphans must leave the orphanage. The boys were fifteen when their sisters had to leave. Chiron allowed the little group, including the three additional children, to go with them. They were never heard from again." Hestia finishes. It is clear that Chiron knows who they are talking about because his face was pale. King Frederick, Hestia notices, also knows who she is talking about.

"Why should we care about orphans?" Duchess May inquires.

"Because these pirates," Hestia states, looking many of the listening royalty and commoners in the eye, "are your children or have caused troubles for your children."

"What are you talking about?" King Poseidon demands.

"The boy's name was Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and King Poseidon," Hestia explains. Eyes widen, but she is not done. "The other two sets of siblings are Thalia and Jason Grace, who were Beryl Grace and King Zeus' children, and Bianca and Nico di Angelo, King Hades and Maria di Angelo's children. That is not all," Hestia raises her voice so that she may be heard. "The three children they took in were Hazel Levesque, who is also King Hades' daughter, but by a different woman - Marie Levesque - who died in a cave accident; Frank Zhang, whose mother Emily was a soldier who died in war and his father Commander Ares; finally, Leo Valdez, whose father, Hephaestus, left his mother Esperanza who died in a fire."

"Perseus," King Poseidon whispers, "my son is a criminal."

"That is not all," Hestia continues, "Of their crew, three others are your children. Katie Gardner is Lady Demeter's daughter and the Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis, are Duke Hermes' sons. All the pirates are illegitimate children who were abandoned by their parent or parents at birth and only wanted to find their parent. But it gets more interesting. Perseus and his crew raided a cargo ship and were caught by a boy whom they took captive to avoid getting arrested. This boy was Doctor Apollo's son, Will, who never knew his mother. Will stayed on as a cabin boy after getting a choice between that or death and is now dating Nico. Then they captured Prince Malcolm and Princess Annabeth. However, they also took their servants: Clarisse la Rue is Commander Ares' daughter and never knew who her father was; Chris Rodriguez is Duke Hermes' son; Piper McLean is Aphrodite's daughter, and Charles Beckendorf is Hephaestus'. Everyone I have mentioned never knew at least one of their parents."

"Why is this relevant?" Queen Helen demands. "Unless this helps me get my babies back I do not want to hear it."

"It helps," Hestia explains, "because it explains why they are who they are. The pirates wanted money, but not for the reason you think. They planned on spending the money on private detectives to find out who their missing parent/parents were. Will stayed on because he never knew his mother. Captain Perseus was going to let Princess Annabeth and Prince Malcolm go until they heard the news that their brothers were kidnapped. The two stayed on as part of the crew to help find their lost brothers. When they found them, they found out some interesting news. The pirate Kronos is back and the pirates are now set on destroying him. Kronos had Duke Lucas - yes you heard me right - kidnap the young princes and Octavian Simmons tried to blackmail King Frederick to gain more power. The young duke has been taken captive by the pirates and locked up. He was put in chains after he attacked Princess Annabeth who called off the marriage."

"They captured my children?" King Frederick asks in disbelief. "And my children chose to stay on? To find their brothers?"

"Aye," Hestia confirms. "That is not all. They have now let all prisoners, except the young duke, free."

With that, the doors to the throne room open and in steps Princess Annabeth and her brothers, Princes Malcolm, Bobby, and Matthew. Behind them are their guards, Clarisse and Beckendorf, and their servants Chris and Piper. There is also Will Solace, Apollo's captured son. Queen Helen emits a cry of delight and rushes to her boys who are barely able to stand. Soon, the happy family is reunited and Apollo hugs his son hesitantly. However, Will pulls out of his grasp and soon the princes and princess are by him and the servants.

"We need to talk," Will states coldly.


	20. Chapter XIX

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Percy Jackson and Company. :(**

**Revised: September 5th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter XIX**

**Olympus' Royal Palace**

**30 July 1812**

**Will's P.O.V.**

"Talk?" King Zeus demands. "About what?"

"Will, what is going on?" Father asks me nervously. I take a deep breath, remembering my final conversation with Captain:

**21 July 1812**

"_I believe that you need to speak with your parents," Hestia informed us. Everyone started arguing at once and Hestia raised her hand for silence._

"_No," Captain stated firmly, looking Hestia in the eye. "I am not endangering my family."_

"_You need your parents' help if you are going to defeat Kronos," Hestia argued. "I understand your urge to protect your family, I truly do, but Kronos will kill us all."_

"_Then I will talk to them," Captain announced. "Alone. My family is not to come with."_

"_Percy!" Bianca cried. "No! I forbid it! Surely you understand! If King Zeus sees you, he will have you arrested and beheaded before you have the chance to explain yourself!" Everyone started arguing again, but this time it was everyone against Captain. I kept quiet, thinking. I was forming a plan when I felt eyes on me. I looked up and noticed Annabeth staring at me intently._

'_Tell them,' she mouthed. At my confused expression, she rolled her eyes, but explained. 'Tell them your plan.' I do not know how she knew that I had a plan, but I decided to heed her advice. I stood up and cleared my throat hesitantly. All eyes turned towards me._

"_Will?" Captain asked._

"_I have an idea," I began hesitantly. At Annabeth's encouraging look and Nico's nod of approval, I continued. "First off, Captain, everyone is right. It is too dangerous for you to go to the king. However," I pressed on when he opened his mouth to argue, "The kings would not kill their own children."_

"_You want Annabeth and I to go," Malcolm stated. I nodded. Bianca looked thoughtful._

"_If Malcolm and Annabeth were to go the kings with Piper, Clarisse, Chris, and Beckendorf, then they would be allowed to see them and speak on our behalf. They could just say they were freed." Thalia reasoned._

"_I could go ahead of them and tell a story," Hestia suggested. "Much like I did now and then inform them of all their children that are on their ship."_

"_I was thinking," I spoke up again. "Perhaps I should go with."_

"_Why?" Nico asked me._

"_My father believes me to be captured and either killed or kept as a prisoner," I explained. "He has no idea that I chose to stay on. If he sees that I am safe, perhaps he will listen to what I say."_

"_His idea has merit," Hestia agreed. "King Frederick believes Annabeth, Malcolm, and their servants had been captured and kept as prisoners this whole time. He and the others would think that they were forced to say what needs to be said. If Will goes, they would be more open to listen. Will has been with you for years and it would be clear that he trusts you." There was a little more arguing before they reluctantly agreed. We dispersed with plans to meet in the morning and talk more._

_In one week, we decided to act and I woke that morning feeling anxious. For the past week, I could not speak to Nico due to my punishment and I had been sleeping in Captain's room. Now I could speak to him and Captain was splitting the third part of my punishment in half. When I returned, I was to not leave Captain's sight for a week._

"_Will," Captain spoke up. I had been standing with the group that would be going to Olympus which consisted of Annabeth, Malcolm, Bobby and Matthew (who were still very weak and could barely stand), Chris, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Piper and me. Hestia would be arriving shortly to escort us to the palace._

"_Yes, Captain?" I asked._

"_Could I speak with you?" he asked. I nodded and walked up to him. He led me to the other side of the ship where we sat down, our feet dangling over the edge._

"_Captain?" I inquired._

"_You know I consider you family, right?" Captain asked suddenly._

"_Of course," I replied, equal parts startled and suspicious._

"_Just be careful Will," Captain turned to me, a pleading look in his eyes. "I would hate myself if anything happened to you."_

"_I can take care of myself, Captain," I said. "After all, you did train me." That got a laugh from him and I smiled. "I will be fine, Captain," I stated softly._

"_I know," he replied. "I just worry about you. I know I have never been the kindest person, but I truly care about you. Don't risk your life for me, okay? Promise?"_

"_I cannot promise that," I said slowly. "You would risk your life for me?"_

"_In a heartbeat," is Captain's immediate response._

"_Then you understand why I cannot promise to not do the same. You are my brother and I would die for you as you would die for me." We sit there in silence until we hear someone calling that Hestia arrived. Captain stood and held out a hand to help me up which I accepted._

"_Please be careful, Will," he told me as we came to the others. "I don't want to lose any of my siblings."_

**30 July 1812**

"_I don't want to lose any of my siblings."_ Those words give me the courage I need to continue and I take one more breath before speaking.

"Hestia has informed you of who our parents are," I begin. "Which most of us were unaware of until she told us. She also informed us that you wish the entire crew dead, especially Perseus Jackson."

"You can tell us where he is?" King Poseidon leans forward eagerly.

"I can," I reply. "But I won't"

"Why not?" Queen Helen demands. "They must pay for what they did to my boys!"

"Helen," Annabeth speaks up. "They rescued Bobby and Matthew from Kronos. They are the reason that Bobby and Matthew are still alive."

"Kronos," I state, gaining everyone's attention once more. "That is what I wish to speak to you of. My captain had a dream some nights ago of a young girl, a priestess of Lord Apollo, the god of the sun. This priestess delivered a prophecy in Captain's dream. Now, Captain does not believe in the gods nor destiny and fate; however, he felt that the priestess was a real person and that the words she spoke were important. The prophecy goes:

_A child of the eldest gods_

_Has a mission to complete against all odds._

_To see his love in endless sleep_

_A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap._

_A single choice to end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze._"

"And Perseus believes in the prophecy?" King Frederick asks skeptically.

"Aye," I reply. "Captain normally believes it all to be fake and so when we heard his words, we knew to take heed. Captain knows of the horrors committed by Kronos, who legend says found a way to gain immortality. If Kronos is alive, he will take over Olympus and its surrounding kingdoms. Captain does not wish for that to happen and he asked me to deliver a message."

"Go on," King Zeus orders when I pause.

"My captain says this: I propose an alliance. Kronos needs to be defeated and the only way to fully defeat him is to work together. If you promise to not arrest neither me nor my crew when we arrive, we shall come to Olympus in three days' time on the eve of the full moon. We must work together and listen to each other's ideas. Send your reply with William and he will inform me of your decision," I recite.

"An alliance?" King Hades questions skeptically.

"Aye," I confirm. "My captain wishes to protect the people from Kronos and hopes you feel the same."

"Why should we work with a criminal?" King Zeus sneers.

"Because he knows your secrets and knows he is the child of the prophecy."


	21. Chapter XX

**Disclaimer: ****Still don't own Percy Jackson and Company. :(**

**Revised: September 5th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter XX**

**Olympus' Royal Palace**

**30 July 1812**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Piper is brushing my hair before bed. I must admit, I missed that. Back on the ship, I would wake before the sun with the others, get dressed, and then do my chores for the day. Most of the time, I would be helping Will clean up. We would mop the deck, wash the dishes, do the laundry, clean the weapons, and clean in general. It was hard for me since I was not used to the hard work. After a small lunch, I would train with either Captain Perseus, Thalia, Bianca, Jason, or Nico. Then Captain Perseus and I had our fight. I still regret hitting him, but I was too proud to apologize. Until the night before we had to leave…

**21 July 1812**

_I paced before the door to Captain Perseus' room. Will walked down the hall and noticed me._

"_What are you doing here, Your Highness?" Will asked me in a cold voice. It frightened me because I had never heard him use that tone of voice with me before._

"_I wish to speak to the captain," I informed him, head held high. I tried to sound confident, but my voice wavered._

"_Why do you wish to speak to me, Princess?" I jumped as Captain Perseus appeared behind me suddenly._

"_I wish to apologize," I managed to get out._

"_Oh?" the captain raised one eyebrow and leaned casually against the wall. "Then come in." Captain Perseus opened the door to his room and I slipped in. It looked the same as before, but cleaner. Will went to sit on the bed opposite the captain's and I raised an eyebrow questioningly._

"_My punishment for letting you see Duke Lucas is divided into three parts," Will explained reluctantly when Captain Perseus glared at him. "The first part is that I had to clean the chamber pots; the second part is that I am not allowed to see my fiancé for a week; the final part is that I am not allowed to leave Captain's sight for two weeks. As part of my punishment I am to sleep in Captain's room."_

"_That seems harsh," I commented._

"_You could have been injured," Captain Perseus argued. "It is a justifiable punishment."_

"_He could have refused me food," Will offered as a way to appease me._

"_Anyway," Captain Perseus shot another glare at Will who lowered his eyes in submission. "You wish to apologize?"_

"_I do," I nodded, sitting next to Will. "I should not have hit you nor should I have demanded for you to apologize to me. I disobeyed you and I am truly sorry. I am not used to taking orders from anyone other than my father or stepmother. I let my pride get in the way. I once told you my fatal flaw was hubris; now you see that it truly is. I am very, very sorry." Captain Perseus did not speak for a while and when he did, his voice had no emotion._

"_I accept your apology. I must apologize as well for I lost my temper with you and I should not have," there the slightest sound of regret crept into his voice. "I did not mean to upset you and I should have watched my temper. However, when my family puts themselves in danger after I tell them not to, I get upset. I specifically told you to stay away from Lucas because if you got hurt, I would never forgive myself."_

"_Thank you," I smiled softly. "I have never had someone care for me like that. I mean, my family does and I suppose Clarisse, Chris, Piper, and Beckendorf do, but no one has admitted it like that."_

"_Annabeth," Percy sounded regretful. "What we had between us, even for the smallest amount of time, it cannot continue."_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

"_We cannot be together," Percy explained quietly. "You are a princess and I am the bastard son of King Poseidon, a wanted pirate. If I truly turn myself in, then I could be killed after we defeat Kronos. I do not want to hurt you like that."_

"_I understand," I had replied sadly. "May we continue to be friends? You are one of the first true friends I have had."_

"_Of course we can," Percy smiled. "You best be going. You will leave early tomorrow."_

"_Okay," I stood up and moved to Percy. "One last kiss? As a goodbye?" Percy nodded and we moved to kiss each other. I flung my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me closer. When we had to breathe we hugged for one last time before reluctantly letting go._

"_I love you Annabeth," Percy told me. "Do not forget that."_

"_I love you too," I responded, tears in my eyes, before I fled the room. That is the last time I talked to him before we left._

**30 July 1812**

A tear escapes my eyes as I remember our time together. It was short, but it was fun. I was more comfortable with Percy than I was with Lucas. Whenever we trained together, it somehow ended with us kissing. We ate alone on the edge of the ship sometimes to have time together without everyone bugging us. We would go to town together and run around causing mayhem. It was fun and I miss that. I miss him.

"Do not cry," Piper tells me gently. "It will be okay. It was for the best." And I know it was, but that does not make it any better…


	22. Chapter XXI

**Disclaimer: ****Still don't own Percy Jackson and Company. :(**

**Revised: September 5th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

**Olympus' Royal Palace**

**2 August 1812**

**Will's P.O.V.**

I am standing in King Zeus' throne room. Three days ago, His Majesty agreed to an alliance proposed by my captain. Today my captain and his crew will show up to discuss the alliance and tell King Zeus what we know.

"Are you nervous?" I jump slightly as Princess Annabeth places a hand on my shoulder. In the three days that we have been here, I was quickly reminded of my place.

It is not 'Annabeth', as we call her, but Princess Annabeth or Her Highness. I have to remember it is Prince Malcolm, Prince Robert, and Prince Matthew instead of Malcolm, Bobby, and Matthew. I cannot speak to Clarisse and Beckendorf unless it is nighttime because they are working. Speaking with Chris and Piper is also forbidden for the same reasons. I hate it. I am lonely and I cannot wait for my fiancé and family to arrive.

"I am a little nervous Your Highness," I admit. "If this does not work, Captain will be hanged."

"It will be fine," Prince Malcolm says as he walks up to us. "Percy knows what he is doing." Just then, Hestia opens the door to the throne room and walks up to King Zeus, curtsying and waiting for permission to speak.

"Yes?" King Zeus inquires.

"The pirates have arrived," Hestia announces. My heartbeat quickens as His Majesty orders Hestia to show them in. The only people in the throne room are King Zeus and Queen Hera of Olympus, King Poseidon and Queen Amphitrite of Atlantis, King Hades and Queen Persephone of Tartarus, and King Frederick and Queen Helen of Olympia. Prince Matthew and Prince Robert managed to sneak into the throne room behind Prince Malcolm and Princess Annabeth. I also notice Chris, Clarisse, Piper, and Beckendorf standing along the wall.

"Captain Perseus, Your Majesty," Hestia announces as she opens the door. Captain walks into the room, confidence in every step. The rest of the crew follows and I smile slightly when I notice Nico.

"Perseus Jackson," King Zeus booms as he stands up to greet Captain. "You are lucky that we are in dire need of assistance."

"And if you were not?" Captain mocks, raising an eyebrow.

"Then you would be arrested upon arrival," King Zeus informs him.

"Admit it, Your Majesty," Captain bows, "you need us."

"Allow me to introduce the rest of our audience," King Zeus sweeps one hand around the throne room. "My wife, Queen Hera; King Poseidon of Atlantis and his wife, Queen Amphitrite; King Hades of Tartarus and his wife, Queen Persephone; and King Frederick of Olympia, his wife Queen Helen, and their children: Prince Malcolm, Princess Annabeth, Prince Robert, and Prince Matthew."

"A pleasure," Captain bows to each. "My crew: Bianca, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Grover, Juniper, Travis, Connor, and Katie." I note that Rachel, Calypso, and Tyson are not among the crew. It takes me a moment to remember that they are our spies and revealing who they are would be detrimental.

King Zeus sits back on his throne and Captain raises an eyebrow. Captain has an issue with people establishing higher authority and I groan quietly. This is not starting well. Princess Annabeth hears me groan and her eyes widen as she realizes the problem.

"Your Majesty?" Annabeth steps forward.

"Yes, Your Highness?" King Zeus asks.

"Perhaps it would be better if we all sat together, around a table perhaps?" Annabeth suggests. "If I recall correctly, Captain Perseus wishes us to work together. In an alliance, both parties are equal to each other and perhaps it feels as if Captain Perseus is not equal to you. It could be detrimental to the alliance." King Zeus looks surprised and ponders her proposal.

"Perseus," King Zeus begins.

"Captain Perseus," Captain interrupts. "If I am to call you 'King', then I wish for you to call me 'Captain'. Princess Annabeth has a point about both parties being equal in an alliance."

"Very well, _Captain_," King Zeus spits out. "Would you feel more comfortable around a table?"

"Zeus no!" Queen Hera cries in horror. "What if they plan to rob us? This could be a set up, you know."

"Your Majesty," Thalia steps up. "If you wish to keep this alliance with our captain, which could lead us to leaving your towns alone, then I suggest that you and your acquaintances keep those types of thoughts to yourself. Because right now, it looks as if this alliance will not work out."

"Thalia is correct," Captain continues. "First you establish yourself as the higher figure and then your wife suspects us of dirty deeds. We wish you no harm, Your Majesty. We only wish to help you in your fight against Kronos, but if this continues then we will take our leave."

"You are in no position to threaten me, Perseus," King Zeus stands. "I could have you arrested and hanged in a minute. Do you wish for that to happen?"

"You would not hang me because you need me, just as you need my crew," Captain replies firmly.

"_A child of the eldest gods_," Bianca recites. "We know the truth, Your Majesty. Hestia told us everything. Without us, Kronos could take over. Do you really want that?"

"What do you mean, everything?" King Hades questions.

"We know the truth of our heritage," Nico steps up. "We know of how our kingdoms really came to be and who Kronos truly is. Who you truly are."

"Guards!" King Zeus cries suddenly. He looks frightened and I realize that he truly did not wish for the secret to get out. "Arrest them!"

Guards flow into the room and Captain and his crew pull out their weapons. Captain has Riptide in his hand as he fights off multiple guards. Everyone else is able to escape, but he is stuck, cornered. Beckendorf and Clarisse show up suddenly, Clarisse with her spear and Beckendorf with a sword. They help Captain fight off the guards and Prince Malcolm runs up to me as Princess Annabeth and Piper join the fight,

"Will," Prince Malcolm says urgently. "We need to get out of here! We are coming back with you and we will help fight Kronos at your side, but we need to get Captain Percy out!"

"I know of a way," King Hades says from behind me. I turn so my back is not to him and raise one eyebrow in silent question. "If you get everyone to your ship, follow the coral to a cave. It may seem like a dead end and you will run into a wall, but if one of my children places their hand on the wall, it will open to reveal a secret passage. I will meet you there."

"Will!" I turn and see Captain running out the door and I dash after him, Malcolm and Chris at my heels. We run out of the palace dodging guards and servants who try and stop us. Our ship is docked at the private harbor and we hurry up the ramp.

"Set sail due east!" Captain yells as he and Beckendorf pull up the ramp. Bianca runs up to us, two bows in her hand. She hands one to me and we start firing at the guards trying to follow us.

"Load the cannons!" Jason orders. "Fire!" The ship sets off as we begin our fight with the royal navy. One boat gets close enough that some of the sailors make it aboard and soon Captain, Annabeth, Piper, Nico, and Thalia are engaged in battle. Bianca and I continue shooting arrow after arrow at enemy sailors while Grover steers us out of the harbor and everyone else fires cannons at the attacking ships. We make it out of the harbor and Grover turns the boat to head away from the reef, but I remember King Hades' words and run up the helm.

"Follow the reef," I tell him.

"Why?" He asks, looking at me weirdly.

"King Hades gave us a piece of advice," I inform him. "I trust him for some odd reason."

"Percy!" Grover calls. Captain comes up to the helm and the two start a discussion about whether or not they should trust the king. They eventually agree to heed his advice and Grover turns the ship to follow the reef. I pray that we are making the right choice before heading down to check on my fiancé.

_**Princess Andromeda**_

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I am furious! Zeus said he wanted an alliance and then he goes and ruins it! First he establishes himself as the higher authority. I mean, I know he is the king of Olympus and all, but in an alliance everyone is equal. Then his wife accuses us of having an ulterior motive. We are not going to rob the castle, honestly. We are not dumb enough to rob a place with hundreds of guards and witnesses. Seriously! Just because we are pirates does not mean we are dumb.

"Captain?" A voice interrupts my thoughts and I turn instantly. I know it is Will because he is the only one that calls me Captain. Plus, I would recognize his voice anywhere.

"Yes Will?" I am in my room brooding, as my sisters would call it. We are following the reef as Will suggested and hoping that King Hades did not set up an ambush.

"We are nearing the cave King Hades told me about," Will explains. "Grover does not want to go in without everyone on deck. Bianca has ordered weapons at ready. We are merely waiting for you." I nod and grab Riptide before following Will up to the deck.

"Will," I begin hesitantly. Will turns slightly to look at me, but does not stop walking. "Are you hurt?"

"No Captain," Will smiles softly at me. "I am perfectly fine. Everything went well until King Zeus and his wife insulted you."

"I have decided to lift your punishment," I say before I lose the courage to. At Will's disbelieving look I explain. "You volunteered to be a representative for an alliance. You could have been arrested for admitting to piracy, but you still went."

"Thank you Captain," Will says gratefully. "But I have a feeling you will not let me out of sight anyway, so that is not necessary."

"Not necessary, but I feel better knowing that it is officially lifted," I reply. We arrive where everyone else is and take a look at the cave King Hades told Will about. It is located in a tall mountain. The cave is made of dark rock and has a eerie look. Stalactites hang from the ceiling and Grover looks at it uneasily.

"This is where we are supposed to go?" he asks.

"This is where King Hades told me to go," Will nods determinedly.

"Grover, enter the cave, but slowly," I order. "Will trusts King Hades, so I will trust him as well." Grover reluctantly does as I say. The ship barely fits and as we enter bats fly out and everyone ducks. The cave ends quickly and everyone turns to Will.

"There is a wall, Will," Jason states, unimpressed.

"King Hades told me that if one of his children places their hand on the wall it will go away," Will explains.

"Place our hand on the wall?" Bianca deadpans.

"Let us try it," Nico speaks up. "Or do you not trust Will?" Bianca instantly looks ashamed.

"I trust him, Nico," Bianca says gently. "But I do not know how I feel about King Hades."

"Let us try it," Nico says. He walks up to the wall and places his hand on the wall. We all back away as the wall disappears. We steer the ship into a small harbor and disembark. Then we take a look around. The ceiling is fifty feet up and there are stairs leading up to different holes in the dirt walls. The ground is green grass and the ceiling has stalactites hanging from it.

"I see you found my secret place," I turn, Riptide in my hand, and quickly lower my sword when I realize it is King Hades.

"You led us here. Why?" I question, stepping in front of my family.

"I needed to talk to you. Follow me, please." King Hades walks over to the obsidian stairs and we follow hesitantly. We walk up three flights before King Hades turns into a hole that leads to a meeting room. The place is elegantly furnished with an obsidian table and a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Sit," King Hades gestures to the chairs as he takes a seat at the head. "Captain Perseus, if you would sit at the other head please." We sit around the table and after a few moments of silence, I speak up.

"Why did you lead us here?" I inquire. "You said you wish to speak to us, but what did you wish to speak to us about?"

"Everything," King Hades answers honestly. "First, I would like to explain what happened all those years ago when I left my children on the steps on the orphanage. Your mother, Maria di Angelo, was the most beautiful and kindest woman I had ever met. We fell in love quickly, but it was not to be. You said you know of your true heritage. Could you please explain what that means?"

"We know who you are," Annabeth replies. "You are Lord Hades, Greek god of the Underworld. That makes Nico and Bianca demigods."

"Yes," King Hades confirms. "When Maria and I fell in love, I was already wed to Persephone. Hera would not let us divorce, gods do not divorce, ever. When I went to Zeus he said the same thing. He then ordered me to stay away from Maria or else. Bianca had already been born and Maria was pregnant with Nico; I was not about to leave her. In the mortal world I was Prince Hades and I was to be crowned King soon and wed to Duchess Persephone shortly after. The day before my coronation, Maria gave birth to Nico. Maria and I had constant arguments about her leaving the village for her own safety and the safety of our kids. She refused every time and the day Nico was born was no different." King Hades' voice gets choked with emotion and a small tear escapes his eyes.

"Maria did not know I am a god, just like King Frederick did not know the truth about Athena," he continues. "She thinks my parents sent guards to kill her, but in reality it was Zeus. They came and Maria was still bedridden having given birth only hours before. She begged me to flee, to save her children, so I did. I kissed her, grabbed Bianca and Nico, and fled. I heard her though, her last words. She told me 'I love you' as a guard slit her throat." King Hades' eyes become misty and I am guessing he is remembering his lost lover.

"I went to Olympia to leave my children with Chiron at the orphanage he ran. It took me a month to get there, but I made it. Zeus and Poseidon were leaving their children there as well and we wrote a note together. To this day I remember what we wrote: Our names are King Zeus of Olympus, King Poseidon of Atlantis, and Prince Hades of Tartarus and these are our children: Princess Thalia of Olympus and her brother Prince Jason; Prince Perseus of Atlantis; Princess Bianca of Tartarus and her brother Prince Nico. Thalia and Bianca are three and Jason, Perseus, and Nico are one month old, having been born on August 18th. Queen Hera, Queen Amphitrite, and Prince Hades' parents wish them dead. We beg of you to take care of them, keep their identity a secret, train them, and tell them of their heritage. We beg of you, please take care of our children."

"You wanted us to know the truth?" I ask, stunned.

"I did, but I fear Zeus did not," King Hades replies. "I found out years later that Chiron had burnt the letter and never told you the truth. I believe Zeus went to Chiron and ordered him not to tell anyone. When I met Marie Levesque, I wanted to use her to forget my forgotten love. I went as Pluto and when she had Hazel and died, I was heartbroken again. I made sure that Hazel ended up with her siblings, but I could not interfere lest Zeus find out."

"Why are you telling us this?" Nico asks suspiciously.

"Because of the prophecy," King Hades replies simply. "One of you is destined to defeat Kronos. Zeus ordered you dead because you knew the secrets we kept. We hid to protect ourselves from our father and the time of hiding is behind us. Poseidon hates Captain Perseus because he became a criminal, Hera hates Thalia and Jason because they are her husband's children, but I never hated any of you. We need your help and you are our children. We should not have abandoned you."

"What are your terms?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back.

"Terms?" King Hades questions, it is clear he is confused.

"You sound as if you are proposing an alliance," I explain. "Therefore, there must be terms you have."

"There are," King Hades confirms slowly. "However, they are not what you think they would be. First off, I wish for you to give me a chance: a chance to be the father I wished to be and the uncle you never knew you had. I will fight with you as much as the ancient laws allow and I can train Bianca, Nico, and Hazel in the powers they have as children of the underworld. I can lend you an army of the dead. All I want is a chance."

"Can you tell us information?" Hazel asks. "Let us know what is happening on Olympus?"

"I can," King Hades agrees. "Do we have a deal?" I look around at my crew mates before smiling.

"We have a deal, Uncle Hades."


	23. Chapter XXII

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all recognizable characters.**

**Revised: September 5th, 2015**

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

**Olympus' Royal Palace**

**2 August 1812**

**3rd P.O.V.**

"I cannot believe the nerve of that boy!" Zeus yells out. He slams his fist into his throne and his wife rolls her eyes.

"Yes, we get it," Queen Hera snorts. "Perseus Jackson disrespected you, had the nerve to demand respect, etc."

"He is no child of mine," King Poseidon states firmly. "He is a rebellious brat."

"What shall we do?" Queen Persephone questions.

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" King Hades inquires.

"He fled," Queen Persephone explains. "He took the princess and prince with him and is out doing who knows what. He says he wishes to aid us in our fight against Kronos yet he does not let us tell him of our ideas. How do we know his intentions are pure? For all we know, he could be working for Kronos. After all, he insisted Duke Lucas was a spy."

"My son would never do that," Duchess May argues. "Perseus must have been lying."

"My point exactly," Queen Persephone nods triumphantly. "We must do something. Perseus is already the most wanted criminal, but we need to arrest him and quickly."

"I have an idea," King Zeus states. "I know of a group of bounty hunters led by a woman named Artemis. They are all female, but they are the best of the best. They will chase down Perseus and his crew for the right price and can have him captured within a week."

"I have heard of them," Queen Amphitrite speaks up. "They truly are the best of the best, but they also do what is best for them. What makes you so sure they will obey you and not help Perseus?"

"They have always been loyal to me," King Zeus states confidently. "Do not worry, Queen Amphitrite, Perseus will be captured."

**Two Hours Later**

In the Queen Hera's prized garden outside of the palace, King Hades waits. He is in a hidden courtyard that few know about and even few venture in. He paces nervously, waiting. He stops when he hears movement and moments later a young woman enters the clearing. She is tall with auburn hair and silver eyes and wears a silver tunic. A bow is slung across her back and she is barefoot.

"Your Majesty," the young woman curtsies, eyes downcast. "You wished to speak with me."

"None of that nonsense, Artemis," King Hades scolds. "We are in private, you need not treat me like that." The woman, Artemis, straightens immediately.

"What do you want, Uncle Hades?"

"Has Zeus informed you of why you were summoned?" He asks as he takes a seat on a white bench. After a moment's hesitation, Artemis joins him.

"He has told me that he wishes for me and my huntresses to find and capture Perseus Jackson, the infamous pirate. We are not to kill him, but we may hurt him. Why do you ask?"

"Perseus is not who you believe," Hades states slowly. "Perseus is actually very important. My brother wishes him captured because of his disrespect and the possibility of him being a threat. However, Perseus only wishes to destroy Kronos."

"A mere boy cannot destroy Kronos!" Artemis exclaims, clearly angered. "Especially not a mortal!"

"But that is where you are wrong, niece. You see, Perseus is not mortal. Twenty-one years ago, Zeus and I had both had an affair with a mortal woman. Both women became pregnant and gave birth. Both babies were girls. Three years later, Zeus and I got the same women pregnant and Poseidon got another woman pregnant. All three were baby boys."

"What does this have to do with Perseus?"

"Perseus is Poseidon's son," Hades explains. "You know of the prophecy your brother's oracle recited?"

"I do," Artemis confirms. At her uncle's nod, she recites it:

_A child of the eldest gods_

_Has a mission to complete against all odds_

_To see his love in endless sleep_

_A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze._

"I used to believe my son could be the child of the prophecy," Hades says softly. "It could still be Nico or Bianca or Jason or Thalia, but it could also be Perseus. Zeus is making a grave error in having him captured. The five are all siblings, all take care of each other, and capturing one angers the others. I have formed an alliance with Perseus and his crew and I hope you will follow suit." Artemis looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Very well Uncle," she says. "I will do as you wish. What are your plans?"

"Pretend you are loyal to your father," Hades orders her. "Tell your huntresses the truth and then go find Perseus. I will not tell you where he and his crew are; you will have to find him on your own, but that will help. Keep Zeus informed of any leads you have, but make sure you do not tell him too much. When you find out Perseus' location, go ahead and enter his ship. Tell him the truth and help him."

"I will do as you say, Uncle," Artemis stands to leave, but stops and turns to say one last thing. "But if your plans fail, know all the blame will fall on you."


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Author's Note**

**I'm back! Finally! Sorry, it took so long for me to write this. I've had a lot of homework, and school's been stressful. I'm hoping to go on a regular update schedule, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that. Updates will most likely end up being irregular and sometimes a month apart. I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know if I'll have time.**

**Thanks, Marisabel12, Madi, bris38, poseidonera333, JustARandomWriter, cathyzhang04 (it's not bad), Sci-fi girl, hungergamesfangirl100, guest, guest, M.M, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, and DM4 for reviewing.**

**Okay, so I realize I may have confused people. I did make a sequel and named it 'Rise of the Titans', but I'm not updating that story. I will actually delete it because I've combined the two stories into one story. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII**

**Hades' Secret Place**

**9 August 1812**

**Will's P.O.V.**

I weave through the tunnels of King Hades' hideout, a plate of food in my hands. Lucas' cell is down on the last level. Captain thought it would be best to keep him down there, away from everyone. It has been a week since Captain and King Zeus' alliance fell through. King Hades has been working on gaining allies to fight Kronos since King Zeus appears to care more about the 'disrespect' shown to him by Captain.

We have our crew, which includes Annabeth, Malcolm, Chris, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Piper, Silena, and our spies, King Hades, Artemis, and Artemis' hunters on our side. Artemis is playing double agent, spying on King Zeus and informing him of unimportant facts. King Zeus, Queen Hera, Duke Hermes, Duchess May, King Poseidon, and Queen Amphitrite and Queen Helen are fully against us; however, King Hades believes that he can sway King Frederick, my father, and Queen Persephone onto our side. It is hard because the gods now know that we know the truth. Plus, Captain is a wanted criminal.

I arrive at Lucas' cell and go to open it, but realize it is already open. And it is empty. Lucas is gone. This is not good.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

**16 August 1812**

**Duke Lucas' P.O.V.**

My mirror burns in my hand, and I swear under my breath. I duck underneath a bush and pull the mirror out of my pocket. I still cannot believe what I have learned in the past week.

A week ago, I escaped the _Princess Andromeda_ and fled to my master's hideout. It took me two days to find a way there, and the way there was not what I expected. I met up with the witch Hecate, whom I believed to be a fake witch. Until she created a portal that took me to a forest in the middle of nowhere. While in the forest, I found General Atlas, my master's army general. Atlas took me to my master where I learned the truth.

**11 August 1812**

"Where are we going?" I asked Atlas irritably as we strode through the forest.

"To Lord Kronos' hideout," Atlas replied shortly. "We are almost there, _Your Grace_."

We finally came to a cave with multiple tunnels. Atlas led me through the tunnels: Right. Left. Left. Right. It was not long before I was hopelessly lost. I was led to a room where my master say on an obsidian throne. Atlas and I knelt before the throne while he regarded me coolly.

"Leave, Atlas," Kronos dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Atlas rose, bowed, and left.

"Lucas," Kronos said. "Where have you been? I have not seen you since Octavian's… untimely death."

"I was captured by Perseus Jackson," I informed him. "I learned some helpful information while there."

"Like what?"

"Perseus went to speak with King Zeus, King Poseidon, King Hades, Frederick, and their spouses about an alliance against," I began. "However, the alliance fell through and King Zeus, King Poseidon, and King Frederick are fighting Perseus. He is still a wanted man. King Zeus is sending a group of women bounty hunters led by Artemis to hunt Perseus; I believe he does not consider you as a big a threat as before. King Hades has teamed up with Perseus to fight you, and he mentioned something about a prophecy."

"A prophecy," Kronos sat up straighter. "Do you know the contents of this prophecy?"

"I know is that the prophecy is the reason King Hades allied himself with Perseus and the reason King Zeus tried to," I replied nervously. "I have also heard the final two lines."

"Tell me," Kronos demanded.

"A single choice shall end his days," I recited. "Olympus to preserve or raze. Perseus and his crew seem to believe that the prophecy speaks of Perseus and that Perseus is the only one who can defeat you. They believe he will save Olympus."

"Hestia!" Kronos called. The witch entered the room and knelt before the throne.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked, head bowed.

"Do you know of a prophecy that speaks of my defeat?"

"I have heard rumors of such a prophecy," Hestia swallowed audibly. "Shall I search for it?"

"No," Kronos snapped. "Lucas, this is your chance to redeem yourself. Find the contents of the prophecy or die."

"Yes, my lord." Kronos dismissed us, and we hurried from the room.

"You do not know the truth, do you?" Hestia questioned as she led me to the room I would be staying in for the night.

"I do not," I admitted. And so she told me the truth. She told me that my master was a Titan and the royalty of Olympus are gods. She said that she is the goddess of magic and that the reason my master fears this prophecy is because prophecies always come true. And now I must find out the contents of the prophecy or Kronos will kill me.

**16 August 1812**

The mirror burns my hand as I remember everything I learned that day. I curse again and hold it up to my face. I whisper a word, and the mirror swirls. My master's face appears; it is obvious that he is displeased.

"My lord," I greet him nervously.

"Where are you Lucas?" Kronos snaps.

"On Ogygia," I reply. "I heard rumors of a girl who lived on this island; the girl is said to be friends with Perseus, and if she was friends with him, I figured she would know the contents of the prophecy."

"Go to King Zeus' palace," Kronos orders me. "Tell your parents that you have just escaped from Perseus' clutches and that you heard them speak of attacking the palace in Tartarus. This will waver Hades' faith in the alliance and hopefully leave Olympus open to an attack. Fabricate lies, Lucas, and turn the royals against Perseus and his crew. Create doubt. But do not forget to search for the prophecy."

"Yes, my lord," I bow my head in subservience. "It shall be done.

* * *

**Palace in Olympus**

**18 August 1812**

**3rd P.O.V.**

King Hades practically runs out of the throne room after an emergency meeting called by King Zeus. He hurries out of the palace and, with a snap of his fingers, transports himself to his hideout. Will is cleaning the entry hall when King Hades arrives, but he rises to his feet when he sees him.

"What is wrong?" William questions.

"Call a meeting now," King Hades informs him. "We have a problem."

Will nods and hurries to the nearest bell. He pulls the string and the two make their way to the meeting room.

"Uncle Hades," Perseus greets him. "What's wrong?"

"Lucas returned to Olympus," Hades announces. The others gasp, and Annabeth looks furious. "He told Zeus, Hera, Hermes, and May that he barely escaped your torture, and that you have Annabeth and Malcolm as prisoners. He said that he heard you planning to attack Tartarus, and that you teamed up with Kronos."

"And they believed him?" Piper asks in disbelief.

"Of course they did," Bianca scoffs. "Lucas is a duke, we are pirates. Who do you think they trust more?"

"Unfortunately, Bianca is right," Hades sighs. "As we speak, Zeus is sending warriors to protect Tartarus from you."

"Leaving Olympus open to attack!" Annabeth gasps.

"Exactly," Hades confirms. "Perseus, I know you do not want to harm your family, but if Kronos attacks Olympus, he could win. King Zeus' palace is attached to the real Olympus, and Kronos could take over."

"You want us to go to King Zeus' palace and prepare for an attack," Percy clarifies.

"Please," Hades begs. "There are innocent mortals there that will die!"

Percy and his family exchange looks before Percy nods determinedly.

"Alright," he says. "Let's go save Olympus."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry, it's short, but I wanted to stop it there.**

**Review, please!**

**Until next time,**

**Malec's Daughter**


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Author's Note**

**So sorry for the long update! From now on, I am going to try and update every two weeks. I even put a reminder on my phone. But, I have high school classes, a college class I am taking, and Driver's Ed starting soon, so I don't know if I can stick with that. It's my goal though!**

**This is going to be a short chapter, but I wanted to post it since it's been nearly a month since I updated.**

**And if you are reading it because I mentioned Percabeth and the summary was more of a love story, I'm sorry. Percabeth is turning into a side story, and I'm not sure how to incorporate it anymore. I'm changing the summary so it doesn't seem like that. I'm really sorry.**

**Thanks hungergamesfangirl100, allen r, bris38, cathyzhang04, Book Lovin' Penguin (love your username), C123002, and MelodyDaughterOfHecate (thanks for letting me know; I'll go change it).**

**I have a few questions:**

**I had a reviewer tell me once (a long time ago) that if I changed the names of the characters in this story, it could be a good story to put on Wattpad. If I did and changed the plot line a little then put it on Wattpad, would you read it? If you were a Wattpad reader (maybe just pretend you are).**

**Which story would you like me to start updating again: 'Malec Family Fluff', 'Forbidden Son', or 'And That's How'. I'm taking it slow and adding more stories slowly, but if I do add one soon, which would you like to see first?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO…**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV**

**Aboard the **_**Princess Andromeda**_

**20 August 1812**

"Alright," Percy stands at the head of the table in their meeting room. Everyone is aboard, even Hades. They are sailing to Olympus to, hopefully, stop Kronos. It is risky to be on the water, but it is a risk they are willing to take. "Before we attempt to save Olympus, we need to gather allies. Any ideas?"

"Tyson, Juniper, Ella, and I can find other Cyclopes, dryads, harpies, and satyrs," Grover offers. "Maybe even some Naiads and Pegasus."

"We'll drop you off wherever you need to," Percy tells him. "Anyone else?"

"Have you heard of The Hunters?" Hades speaks up.

"The group of assassins loyal only to Zeus?" Thalia asks skeptically.

"Aye," Hades confirms. "They are led by my niece, Artemis. They are all immortal and hate men. Zeus sent them after you eighteen days ago, after you offer of an alliance went wrong. They have yet to find you because you have been in my hideout, but Artemis was willing to help you. They will find you now that you are out on the open seas, and I believe I can persuade them to assist you in protecting Olympus."

"The Amazons!" Bianca bursts out. "Hylla said she owes us; I am positive we can get them on our side!"

"Very well," Percy nods. "We will stop there as well. Any others? Kronos' army is very large; we need all the help we can get."

"I can get some Underworld creatures to help," Hades says slowly. "And I can teach Bianca and Nico how to summon a dead army. Because of ancient laws, I cannot aide you in your fight, but I can provide soldiers."

"What about the orphans at Half-Blood Orphanage?" Leo suggests. "We are all trained in combat."

"We will stop there and talk to Chiron," Percy agrees. "Will, I need you to start preparing rooms for everyone we will pick up. Katie, you need to come up with a list of what we need to stock up on. I need two people to help Katie and five people to help Will. Everyone else will go through our weapons and polish and sharpen them. Make note of anything else we may need and let me know. We will stop by the Amazons' hideout, Half-Blood Orphanage, and…"

"There is an island near Ogygia that houses many non-humans," Grover says. "Stop there."

"Hopefully, Artemis will find us by then. Any other ideas before we get to work?"

"What about stopping by Jupiter's Pub?" Travis suggests. "Even though the patrons there are criminals, they will want to help save Olympus if Kronos is going to enslave everyone."

"It is worth a shot," Katie agrees.

"We will stop there then. So, Half-Blood Orphanage, Amazons' Hideout, island by Ogygia, Jupiter's Pub, and hopefully run into Artemis?" Percy confirms. A round of 'Aye's' are spoken, and Percy dismisses everyone to get to work.

"Bianca, Nico, please stay," Hades calls out. Hazel stays as well, and they gather near their father.

"Why can you not teach me to summon the dead?" Hazel inquires.

"Bianca and Nico represent my status as the god of the underworld while you represent my status as the god of wealth," Hades explains. "Your powers do not extend to the dead. Now Bianca, Nico, I will come every day to try and teach you your powers. You may not learn in time, but we have to try. Be ready by midday to train. I must be going now." And he flashed away. Everyone gets to work as Kronos plots Olympus' demise…

**Undisclosed Location**

"Atlas," Kronos barks out. "Who has joined us?"

"The _empousa_, _Hydra, _Medusa, Briares, _Kampe_, Drakens, and many Cyclopes, My Lord," Atlas reports. "We have enough monsters to take over Olympus."

"Lucas, what of our trap?" Luke steps forward and bows deeply.

"They have fallen for it," he reports. "All the kings are sending armies to Tartarus to protect against the pirates. I have them believing that, not only Perseus Jackson's crew, all the pirates are teaming up to take over Tartarus. Olympus is open for the taking."

"Excellent, excellent," Kronos leans back in his throne and smirks maliciously. "Soon, Olympus will be mine."

**Aboard the **_**Princess Andromeda**_

**That Night**

_Percy is on top of a hill. In the valley below, he can see many monsters and humans training. He recognizes empousa, Cyclopes, even a Minotaur. Kronos is training an army, and the pirates are not ready._

_The scene changes, and Percy finds himself in a burning village. Women and children are crying, men are calling out for their wives and kids, everyone is looking for a loved one. Kronos is laughing, Luke is smirking. "It is over Perseus. I have won."_

_The scene changes again, and he is fighting in the throne room. The boy he fights has one eye and tries to stab him in the stomach. He knocks him out as he hears a cry from the other side of the room. Annabeth falls to the floor, no sign of a wound on her body. Luke kneels next to her, sobbing bitter tears. Kronos stands over Luke, a sword raised._

_The scene changes. The Olympians are arguing over whether or not to trust Luke. They can sense a lie in his words. But what is it?_

_The scene changes. Percy stands on a battleground, dozens of dead lying everywhere. The field is drenched in blood. Has he won? Is the war over? He recognizes the dead but cannot name them. Are they his brothers and sisters? His friends? Innocent citizens come to protect their home?_

_The scene changes. He is with Pythia again._

"_Why do you show me these images?" he asks. "They are of death and destruction."_

"_Because those images are what I see," Pythia replies. "I see the future, Perseus Jackson. I am dead, but I still recieve images, glimpses. I can make neither head nor tail of what they mean; I can only guess. That is your future, Perseus. Everything you saw happens, and it happens soon. Your time is coming; you will be a hero, but you must make the right choice. You must trust the right people. Be careful Perseus, be vigilant. There are many wishing for your death."_

_The images fade, and Percy wakes up._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to update!**

**Don't forget to review and please answer these questions:**

**If I changed the plot line a little then put it on Wattpad, would you read it? If you were a Wattpad reader (maybe just pretend you are).**

**Which story would you like me to start updating again: 'Malec Family Fluff', 'Forbidden Son', or 'And That's How'.**

**Until next time,**

**Malec's Daughter**


	26. Chapter XXV

**Author's Note**

**Woohoo! I made it to 25 chapters! And 295 reviews! Let's try for 300! If I get 300, I'll do an extra long update.**

**Once again, I'm really sorry for the long wait between chapters. School takes up most of my time, and I've had very little time to update.**

**This is pretty short, but I wanted to get an update.**

**Thanks, cathyzhang04, hungergamesfangirl100, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, somuchfandomsolittletime, Dawnwizard8010, DoomieTurtle, Guest, bris38, and allen r for reviewing.**

**I have a question:**

**Which story would you like me to start updating again: 'Malec Family Fluff', 'Forbidden Son', or 'And That's How'. I'm taking it slow and adding more stories slowly, but if I do add one soon, which would you like to see first?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO…**

* * *

**Chapter XXV**

**Aboard the **_**Princess Andromeda**_

**21 August 1812**

Percy, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Will, and Bianca are sitting in Percy's room on his bed. He has just finished recounting his dream, and his siblings are staring at him like he's crazy.

"Perce, I understand that we have just found out the gods are real but have you been drinking too much?" Jason asked.

"You've been having a lot more dreams than normal," Thalia adds. "And that girl has been in most of them."

"Tell us about the dream again," Nico orders. He's lounging on the bed casually with Will curled up at his side.

"It starts with me on a hill," Percy begins. "I can see monsters and humans training together. Somehow I know that Kronos is training an army; an army that is going to kill us. We don't stand a chance. Suddenly, I'm not there anymore. Instead, I'm watching a village burn; everyone is crying, looking for family members. But Kronos is laughing, and Luke is standing next to him, smirking. He tells me, 'It is over Perseus. I have won.' Then, I am in the throne room at Olympus. I'm fighting a boy with one eye; I hear Annabeth cry out and turn to see her fall. Luke is kneeling next to her, crying; Kronos has a sword raised and is about to stab Luke. Then, I am with the Olympians, hearing them argue about Luke. They don't trust him; they can tell he is lying about something. The final place I find myself is on a battlefield. Everyone around me is dead; blood is everywhere. But I don't know who is dead. Finally, I am with Pythia. I ask her why she shows me this stuff; all this death. She answers, 'I see the future, Perseus Jackson. I am dead, but I still receive images, glimpses. I can make neither head nor tail of what they mean; I can only guess. That is your future, Perseus. Everything you saw happens, and it happens soon. Your time is coming; you will be a hero, but you must make the right choice. You must trust the right people. Be careful Perseus, be vigilant. There are many wishing for your death.' Then, I woke up."

"Let's do an analysis," Jason suggests. "Just like we do with everything else."

"So, the first scene is you watching monsters and humans training," Bianca recalls. "And you said that you can sense that we are not ready?"

"They are good," Percy admits. "Plus, they are monsters. We are human."

"So we need to step up our training," Thalia sums up.

"If we want a chance," Percy agrees. "We should also brush up on our mythology and knowledge of the monsters; maybe talk to Uncle Hades?"

"Okay, so step up on training, talk to Uncle Hades, and brush up on mythology. Next scene?" Will requests.

"The burning village," Nico frowns. "If Pythia is right and what Percy sees is going to happen, then a village will burn, and Kronos is going to win?"

"Maybe he thinks he won?" Will suggests. "The battle is close to over, but he doesn't know that he didn't win."

"Don't forget the scene with Annabeth," Jason speaks up. "There is a fight in the Olympus' throne room, and something happens with Luke. He hurts her or something and ends up regretting it. Are these scenes in order? Because in the burning village, Luke is victorious; then, he is broken. What happens?"

"They can't be in order," Thalia agrees. "The Olympians are arguing about trusting Luke after the throne room and burning village."

"If I had to put them in order," Percy contributes. "I would say Olympians, village, battlefield, and then throne room."

"That makes sense," Bianca agrees. "But the battlefield doesn't really work in with everything else."

"That's true." The siblings and Will are silent as they all contemplate the scenes. They all happen but when? And why? And why did Pythia show them those? What is the significance.

Before anyone else can speak, the alarm goes off, warning them that someone is on the ship. They grab their weapons and run up on deck; the sight that greets them is a strange one: there are two giants groups of girls. One group is dressed in black, the other in silver.

"Who is Perseus Jackson?" an auburn haired girl dressed in silver steps forward.

"I am," Percy takes a cautious step forward, his brothers following him. "Who are you?"

"I am Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt," the girl announces. "My second-in-command, Zoë, and my third-in-command, Phoebe."

"Percy Jackson; my brothers, Nico and Jason, and my sisters, Bianca, and Thalia."

"Hades sent me," Artemis continues. "He said you are fighting to save Olympus. Normally, we would not fight with boys, but in this case, we have a common goal. We will fight with you, but you must include us in your discussions."

"Of course," Percy agrees. "I am not the only one who makes decisions; my whole crew has a say, and I consider everyone's opinions carefully."

"I am Hylla," one of the girls in black steps forward. "My second-in-command, and sister, Reyna, and my third-in-command, Kenzie. We will also fight with you, and I have the same demands as Lady Artemis."

"Will you need a place to stay?" Percy inquires. "There are not very many bedrooms on our ship, but we can make some."

"My Hunters and I just need space," Artemis answers. "We brought our own things."

"As did my Amazons and me," Hylla cuts in.

"Very well," Percy nods. "Will, can you clean out the weapons' room and meeting room? Those rooms are the only ones big enough for the Hunters and Amazons. Frank, Chris, Travis, Connor, can you help him? Katie, Piper, Clarisse, can you get them something to eat? Everyone else split up and count supplies and weapons. We will meet in two hours with reports; there are many things we need to talk about."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Once again, sorry for the wait and the shortness. Life is a pain right now.**

**Also, don't forget to vote on what story you want me to update. I will put a poll on my profile page or you can review, but I'd like to know which one you would like to see up again.**

**Thanks for the support and patience.**

**Until next time,**

**Malec's Daughter**


	27. Chapter XXVI

**Author's Note**

**Okay, so I got to 300 reviews (YAY!) and have just realized it has been nearly a month since I've updated. I am very, very sorry. Honestly, life sucks right now. This may not be the long chapter I had promised, but I really need to update. I'm sorry.**

**Thanks, IM A BURRITO, Dawnwizard8010, prince of the seas, This story plsss, and guest for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO…**

* * *

**Chapter XXVI**

**Aboard the **_**Princess Andromeda**_

**21 August 1812**

Two hours later, the pirates, Amazons, and Hunters are sitting in the meeting room. The Hunters and Amazons are glaring at each other while simultaneously glaring at any boy that dared to look at them. The room is crowded and noisy, so Percy has to shout to get everyone's attention. At his loud 'HEY!', many people jump and the room silences, all eyes on him.

"Sorry for shouting," Percy says from his makeshift podium at the front of the room. "Now, because this is such a large group and a very important discussion, this is going to go about a little differently than our normal discussions. As you can see, I have made a podium. We will start with reports on weapons and supply count. After that, we will have our important discussion. Who has the numbers?" Bianca stands up, a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Not counting personal weapons, we have thirteen swords, eight daggers, four bows, and eighteen arrows," she announces grimly.

"Can you explain what those mean in terms of the amount of people aboard this ship?" Artemis requests.

"We have twenty-four crew members," Percy explains. "Bia, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Clarisse, Annabeth, Malcolm, and I all have our own weapons. There are sixteen crew members; we have enough weapons, but not necessarily their preferred weapons. We need to stock up on weapons just in case. Who knows what could happen? And rations?"

"We need a lot more food," Jason sums up. "We are running low on vegetables, fruits, and bread. Water is fine for now, but it would be best to stock up while we can. It is hard to judge how much we need since our numbers have grown, but we definitely need more."

"How are you supposed to get more food?" Phoebe sneers. "You are wanted pirates."

"How we always get food," Nico replies. "There is a town named Arendelle that sells to anyone who has gold. They do not care if you are a wanted criminal, and they have plenty of supplies."

"What happened to going straight to Olympus?" Annabeth speaks up. "I thought that was the original plan." Percy and his siblings exchange glances.

"I had another dream last night," Percy says slowly.

"You have had dreams before?" Artemis asks, stunned. "Messages?" Percy nods and explains his dreams in detail, stunning his crew with the last one since only his siblings and Will knew about it.

"Pythia was my brother's most beloved oracle," Artemis says after awhile. "I do not know what made her so special, but she had more visions than any of my brother's other prophets. Even after death, she sent messages, though they were only important ones. For her to have sent those to you… You cannot ignore those messages."

"What are we supposed to do?" Thalia argues. "We have no idea what any of them mean!"

"The first part is easy," Artemis repositions herself from where she sits on the floor. "Kronos is building an army of monsters; Pythia showed you what to expect. She was warning us; we are not ready. The rest is a warning. A village will burn, Kronos will win at some point, Luke will have remorse, Kronos will try to kill him, the Olympians will not trust Luke, and you, Perseus, will stand in a battlefield looking over dozens of dead soldiers. The order may be right, it may be wrong. We do not know. All we know is that it may happen."

"Can we prepare ourselves?" Malcolm calls out.

"Sort of," Hylla speaks up for the first time. "We need to be careful around villages. Where is this Arendelle?"

"It is in Olympus…" Bianca gasps. "The village! It is in Olympus!"

"We do not know for sure if it will be Arendelle that will burn," Artemis reassures them. "My Hunters and I will search for allies. Hylla, will you and your Amazons do the same?"

"Of course," Hylla agrees. "We can take some with us to gather satyrs, nymphs, and others."

"Are you okay with traveling with males?" Katie questions.

"As long as there are some females with us," Hylla reluctantly agrees.

"Tyson, Grover, Juniper, and Ella can go with you," Nico says.

An hour later, all the plans are made. Artemis and the Hunters along with Thalia and Bianca will travel south searching for allies while Hylla, the Amazons, Juniper, Grover, Ella, and Tyson will travel north. The pirates will continue on their original route, stopping Arendelle to gather more supplies. At least, that was the plan. But nothing ever goes as planned.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So this update was really short, the opposite of what I promised. I'm very, very sorry. Once again, life sucks. Next chapter will have action, though, I swear on the River Styx. And action will definitely mean a longer chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**Malec's Daughter**


	28. Chapter XXVII

**Author's Note**

**I'M BACK! Sorry for having to go on hiatus. I promise I'm not abandoning this story! I just had a lot going on and a major writer's block. Hopefully, I will finish the story this summer.**

**Thanks hungergamesfangirl100, allen r, guest, Elzette, A DemiWizard from District 13, mmiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Pizza Guy, IWantColoredRain, and Lav Da Mermaid for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter XXVII**

**Aboard the **_**Princess Andromeda**_

**23 August 1812**

"Percy!" Jason calls. "We are nearing Half-Blood Orphanage." Percy joins Jason at the helm; the sun is shining down, leaving sweat to pour down their backs.

"I will alert the others," Percy replies. "We will dock the boat and all travel to Half-Blood Orphanage. Hopefully, Chiron will not see us as a threat and will instead offer to let us stay with them. We will need to train anyone willing to fight; we are dealing with monsters, not normal soldiers."

"Aye, aye Captain." Percy leaves Jason to dock the boat while he gathers the crew.

"We cannot all go," Katie argues. "We will frighten them if our whole crew goes; especially if the prince and princess join us."

"Katie's right, Perce," Jason calls out as he joins them.

"Who should go then?" Percy asks.

"The Original Eight," Travis answers automatically. "They will recognize you guys, and you will not be as scary. The rest of us will stay here, guard the ship, and recount supplies."

"Very well," Percy sighs. "We will leave in half an hour. Make sure you are armed but that it is not too noticeable, we do not wish to scare them. We need their help." They disperse to get ready and forty-five minutes later, Percy, Nico, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank are walking through their home village.

Even though the sun has just risen, the streets are busy. Vendors are out trying to sell their wares, housewives and servants are out buying food, cloth, and anything else their household needs, children are running through the streets playing games and ignoring their mother's calls to come back. There are pickpockets eyeing their targets, waiting for the right person to come by. The police in the village are doing their best to keep an eye on the wealthier people out and about, but they are getting distracted by the beautiful maidens walking by and flirting with them. All in all, it looks like a normal day in Florinda.

Through the hustle and bustle, the six pirates fail to notice their followers. A tall boy wearing an eye patch follows them carefully, watching their every move. He stops at a stand and pretends to look at the jewelry as they go into the orphanage. A couple of minutes later, he makes his way back to the local tavern where he meets with a stunning woman.

"Perseus and some of his crew are at the local orphanage," the boy reports.

"Very good job, Ethan," the woman praises him. "Our Lord will be pleased to hear that. Let us go and inform him; he will be very pleased."

"Why is Our Lord so interested in Perseus Jackson?" Ethan questions as they leave the tavern.

"Because there is a prophecy that says he will defeat Our Lord," the woman replies, her pace quickening as they weave through the crowd.

"And Our Lord believes that?" Ethan scoffs.

"Of course," the woman turns to him sharply. "There is a lot you do not know, Ethan Nakamura. You best leave the planning to the higher ups and never forget your place." The woman starts to walk away again, and Ethan hurries to catch up, a pit in his stomach that keeps growing. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Meanwhile, Percy and the others are sitting in Chiron's office, the old man looking them over.

"It was risky coming here, Perseus," Chiron finally speaks. "Everyone wishes for your head."

"I know, Chiron," Percy lets out an irritated breath. "But we need your help. We know the truth, about our heritage and who our parents are, who they _truly _are."

"Perseus, you need to leave," Chiron says firmly.

"Chiron," Percy leans forward, hands on his knees. "Kronos is back; he has an army compiled of monsters, Titans, and gods. Zeus and the other Olympians believe we are planning an attack on Tartarus; they gathered all their armies together and sent them to Tartarus, leaving Olympus open to attack. Kronos. Is. Going. To. Attack."

"What are you proposing?" Chiron cuts in.

"We need more people," Jason states. "We were wondering if there was anyone who would be willing to help us. The gods are avoiding the problem; we need to prepare for an attack, and we need as many allies as possible."

"So you want to recruit other _kids_?" Chiron asks incredulously.

"Who else is going to fight?" Frank inquired. "No one. No one trusts pirates, but the other kids at the orphanage… They know us, some of them grew up with us. _You_ trained us Chiron. Someone needs to protect Olympus, and it's not going to be the gods."

"What we are proposing is this: anyone over sixteen that is willing to fight is told the truth about Kronos and the royal families. We stay here a few days and train more under your guidance before we meet up with the rest of our allies at Olympus. There we fight to protect our world. Because if Kronos takes over, there will be no world left, at least not for mortals. Do we have a deal?" Chiron looks troubled but eventually nods his head.

"We have a deal."

**26 August 1812**

Overall, sixty-three orphans agreed to help fight; they were told the truth and only freaked out a little bit. Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, Piper, Will, and Beckendorf join them at the orphanage, and they spend three days training. As they are getting ready to leave the orphanage, trouble arises.

"Chiron!" a sixteen-year-old named Mark comes running up the stairs. "There are a lot of people standing outside the orphanage. They say they are looking for Percy. Chiron, they have weapons, lots of weapons." Percy and his crew rush to the windows, Chiron right behind them in his wheelchair. Standing in front of the orphanage are dozens of people; the demigods can see right through the disguises: monsters. Cyclopes, empousa, and more; some that the demigods cannot even recognize. They share a grim look as they all come to the same realization: they are going to have to fight their way out.

"The fight has begun."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I have a question for you guys: are there any loose ends that you would like me to answer in these last chapters? Anything specific that you feel I need to resolve? I want to make sure this story is resolved and finished completely. So let me know. Thanks!**

**Also, I know this is a short chapter but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things, and this seemed like a good cliffhanger.**

**Until next time,**

**Malec's Daughter**


	29. Chapter XXVIII

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the wait! I honestly have no excuse, just that my muse left me. Thanks for the reviews! This story is hopefully getting wrapped up. Also, I'm abandoning Forbidden Son and only going to update Malec Family Fluff and And That's How if I get any inspiration. After finishing this story, it will probably be awhile until I write again. School's starting soon and I have no ideas.**

**Thanks BlueAvocados, BelleTheCountryStar, PermanentPurple, and bris38 for reviewing.**

**I don't know if what I did was confusing to anyone, but I deleted what was originally an author's note for Chapter 28 after posting Chapter XXVII. So, sorry if that confused anyone. I probably would've gotten confused too but I wanted to get rid of the author's note.**

**Anyhow, enjoy the update!**

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII**

**Half-Blood Orphanage, Florinda**

**29 August 1812**

Everyone that is willing to fight gathers in Chiron's office with Chiron. Their expressions are tight, their eyes showing their worry. Percy paces as his crew pass out weapons. In ten minutes, everyone is armed. But Percy is still pacing.

"We won't make it," Percy finally speaks. When he does, the worry is evident in his voice. His posture is tense as he chews on his bottom lip. "There are hundreds of monsters out there. There are only seventy something of us, plus they are trained better than we are."

"We have to try!" Frank argues. "There are a lot more innocent people in the village, in the orphanage. We have to try to protect them."

"This is the last chance to back out," Nico warns. "After this, you are stuck with us. You might die, you might live. There is a chance you will watch your friends die. If anyone wants to back out now, they can. We won't make you fight."

"We're fighting," one girl spoke up firmly. "This is our home; we won't go down without a fight."

"Alright then," Percy sighed before nodding determinedly. "Here's the plan."

In the end, the plan was simple. Since the monsters were after Percy and his crew, the ones that had come to Half-Blood Orphanage decided to try and distract the monsters. Their hope was that they could lure them away from the village, but if that plan didn't work, then the main goal was to protect the villagers.

Percy, Nico, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, Piper, Will, and Beckendorf leave the orphanage, weapons concealed on their bodies. Just as they planned, the army's attention was solely on them. What they hadn't planned on was the army attacking them as soon as they were out of the orphanage. The fight was intense; Percy tried to keep track of his crew, but couldn't see much. They weren't given much time look around as the monsters kept coming at them. There were plenty of mortals that could have been demigods, but Percy wasn't sure. He killed monster after monster, but they weren't quitting.

When he finally got a break, he saw a family being attacked by a group of men. The father's throat was slit and the son was killed trying to protect his little sisters, twins who were getting unwanted attention by a couple of the men. The mother attacked the men but was swiftly killed. The girls managed to escape only to be shot by a couple of arrows seconds later; Percy saw red. It all passed in a blur, but soon the fight was over and Percy was standing on a bloody battlefield. He falls to the ground when he realizes why it all looks so familiar: the dead on the ground, the people he recognizes, the blood. It was all part of the dream he had.

"Captain?" Will came up from behind him and knelt next to him. "What is wrong?" Percy turned to him, tears in his eyes.

"My dream, part of it has come true. A battlefield covered in blood. Dozens of people, dead. It is true; I had hoped it would not happen, but… It did. We cannot stop it, we cannot win this war."

"Yes we can," Will says forcefully, startling Percy. "We will gather the rest of our allies, and we will fight. This is _our _home, and no Titan is going to take it from us without a fight. These are innocent mortals, people just trying to take care of their families, find a family. We will win."

Percy smiles softly before standing up and offering Will his hand. The two convene with the rest of the crew and the orphans that wished to fight. Even though they wanted to talk, they could not stay long. Officers had started to realize something was going on, that Perseus Jackson was in the town, and they had to flee. When they got back to the ship, they counted their numbers. None of the crew died but many orphans did; their numbers were down to forty, more than half gone.

They set sail for Olympus to meet with the rest of their allies. Everyone was somber and set to work training, counting weapons, and praying for the dead. But not Percy; Percy locked himself in his room to analyze his dreams. One part of it had come true, and he would not be taken by surprise again.

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away in Tartarus, the royals and their armies had reached the capital, preparing for a battle. But they found none. The citizens were out and about, acting like it was just another ordinary day.

"Mayhap they are waiting for the right time to attack," Zeus says when the Olympians meet to discuss Luke's warning.

"I do not think so," Hera speaks up. "When Luke was telling us about Perseus' plan to attack, something did not seem right."

"Are you accusing my son of lying?" Hermes cries out in anger.

"I am merely trying to put everything together," Hera snaps.

"Hera has a point," Ares speaks up. "Besides, if Perseus truly wished to attack Tartarus, it would be a death wish. He does not have the resources or people to successfully take over."

"Perhaps it is a distraction," Athena suggests."Tartarus is not the true place of attack, but they wish for us to send our armies there and leave…" She trails off in horror, leaving Ares to finish her sentence.

"Leave Olympus open for attack."

"Luke was lying," Artemis growls. "Can you not see it? He is on Kronos' side! When Matthew and Robert disappeared, he was gone for a little. He was awfully close to Octavian Simmons, who we have confirmed to be on Kronos' side, and he would have been able to get close to the young princes! He sent us to Tartarus so that he could attack Olympus!"

"Why would Perseus wish to attack Olympus?" Dionysus continues. "When he is a child of the Big Three and could possibly be the prophecy child? His brothers and sisters are all children of the Big Three and the prophecy could be directed at them. But Luke… He could be dangerous."

"Why would Luke join Kronos?" Apollo argues.

"It does not matter who is on whose side!" Poseidon yells, slamming his trident on the floor. "The point is, this was obviously a decoy, and we left Olympus open for attack!" The Olympians all hurry to gather their armies and head back for Olympus, hoping it was not too late.

But on the way back, in the bottom of a ship, Apollo meets with Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite to discuss Percy. They still doubt him, and Apollo, Athena, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite want revenge on him for taking their children. As the ship moves towards Olympus at a speed far faster than a mortal's ship could ever be, the five plot their revenge and how to get back at Perseus.

In Olympus, Luke is meeting with Kronos and Hecate. Having finally realized that the things out of myths are actually real, he decided he needed to tell his lord the contents of the prophecy.

"You wished to speak to me, Lucas?" Kronos demands.

"Yes my lord," Luke kneels in submission, bowing his head. "I heard word of a prophecy that at first, I dismissed as false, but now that I know the truth about our world, I know I need to tell you about the contents."

"Tell me," Kronos orders.

"The prophecy goes:

_A child of the eldest gods_

_Has a mission to complete against all odds_

_To see his love in endless sleep_

_A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

"The royals believe the first line refers to Perseus Jackson, Bianca or Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, or Thalia or Jason Grace. They are all children of the Big Three; there are doubts about Perseus being that child but those are the candidates."

"This could mean trouble," Kronos frowns. "Either the hero will join me in tearing Olympus apart or destroy me. Change in plans! We must capture the pirates alive; they could be helpful to our cause. If they prove detrimental, we will kill them. They won't know what hit them."


	30. Chapter XXIX

**Author's Note**

**Once again, there is no excuse for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**So, there are character deaths in this chapter and a little bit of action. But since I am not very good at writing fighting scenes, it might seem like this chapter is not very good.**

**But, after this chapter, there is only the epilogue left!**

**Thanks, abcathena, bris38, Freya, and allen r for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter XXIX**

**Royal Palace of Olympus**

**2 September 1812**

It's over; Kronos won. All those innocent people are going to die. His family is going to die; they will all be dead before morning. How could this have happened?

"A single choice shall end his days. Olympus to preserve or raze," Percy murmurs to himself. "Is this what the prophecy hinted at? Did I fail?"

The door opens, and Percy looks up to see Ethan Nakamura come in. He recognizes him, Lucas' servant; Plus, the eyepatch is hard to forget.

"It is time," Nakamura states stiffly. Percy rises and allows his hands to be tied behind his back. He is led up from the dungeons and into the throne room where Kronos sits, smirking. Percy is forced to stand on a chair and a noose is put around his neck.

"Good-bye, Perseus Jackson."

**8 Hours Earlier…**

"Land ho! And I see plenty of allies," Will adds from his position at the bow. Everyone gathers around Will, and Annabeth lets out a gasp. Standing on the shore are dozens of people and creatures. Satyrs, nymphs, dryads. And they are all armed.

"We can actually win this thing," Malcolm whistles.

"Do not let this get to your head," Bianca warns. "We have plenty battles ahead of us."

After landing and disembarking, they meet up with their allies to take a head count and weapon inventory. Overall, there are one hundred forty-seven fighters, a quarter of the known fighters in Kronos' army, but they are determined. They split into three teams, each team taking one side of the castle. The only side they are not approaching from is the north side of it is a cliff that plummets straight into the sea; it means instant death for any who risk it. Jason, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Travis, Connor, Katie, Rachel would take a team of forty-one and go from the west, Percy, Tyson, Grover, Juniper, Ella, Malcolm, Annabeth, and Charles would take a team of forty-one and go from the south which would lead them through a village, and Nico, Bianca, Will, Clarisse, Chris, Calypso, Leo, and Piper would take a team from the east. Hopefully by that time the gods would have realized what was going to happen and that it was a setup. Hopefully.

Percy leads his group confidently. They may not have numbers, but they are fighting for what they feel is right. And they will fight with everything they have. They follow a beaten path to the village, going through the woods and over a river. They pass plenty of village kids, playing ball, skipping rocks, and Percy's determination settles. They cannot let these innocent people down.

"Everyone knows what to do in the village, correct?" Percy stops the group before they enter the town.

"Split up and meet on the other side," Juniper smiles reassuringly.

"Act like we belong there," Charles adds.

"And Malcolm and I are to not let our hoods down," Annabeth finishes. Percy nods, and with a deep breath, leads the group in. When he heard Annabeth scream, he rushes towards her voice, finding her and the others engaged in battle with Kronos' soldiers. She's fighting Luke, both skilled swordsmen, and Percy quickly joins her.

"Percy!" Ella calls out in alarm, "They have set the village on fire!" Percy freezes and looks around in alarm, flashes of his vision coming to him: _Women and children are crying, men are calling out for their wives and kids, everyone is looking for a loved one._

"No," Percy whispers to himself. "NO! I won't let this happen!" He rushes at Luke, but he is too late. His hesitation had given Luke the opening he needed; with a swipe of his sword, Percy fell to the ground. The rest of his group had been captured, and one of the men were holding tight to Annabeth, a dagger on her neck.

They are all bleeding in some way, but Charles is the worst. His right ear has been cut off, and a massive cut runs along his torso; burns cover his skin, his clothes singed and almost gone. He looks over at Percy, agony in his eyes. A moment too late, Percy realizes what he is going to do. In Charles' right hand is a rock which he swings swiftly over his head, hitting the person holding onto him, causing said person to fall to the ground, dead. And then Charles attacks. He fights like a madman, slashing at people left and right. He tries to free his comrades, but he is soon caught, his adrenaline gone.

"Any last words before you die?" Kronos sneers.

"Tell Silena that I love her, and I am so sorry for leaving her." With that, Kronos brings his sword down and cuts off Charles' head. Annabeth lets out a scream of anguish which causes her guard to slap her over the head, but she cannot make the tears stop flowing. Her friend, her guard, is dead.

"It is over, Perseus. I have won," Luke smirks, turning back to the motionless pirate. The last thing Percy hears is Kronos' laugh and Annabeth's pleas before the world goes black, his last thought one of regret: _I could have saved him_. When he wakes again, he is chained to the floor along with the other fighters. He sees his brothers and sisters next to him, everyone is miserable.

"How long has it been?" he groans.

"Only a couple of hours," Bianca replies. "They chained us in here and left us."

"What are we going to do?" someone calls out. Soon everyone is begging Percy for a plan, for him to save them.

"I do not know," he replies brokenly. "I just do not know."

A couple more hours pass and plenty of ideas have been thrown around, but none are very good. They are stuck there and are probably going to die, and everyone knows it. Soon, Kronos' army returns, and they take the fighters out of the room, one by one, until only Percy is left.

It's over; Kronos won. All those innocent people are going to die. His family is going to die; they will all be dead before morning. Just like Charles. How could this have happened?

"A single choice shall end his days. Olympus to preserve or raze," Percy murmurs to himself. "Is this what the prophecy hinted at? Did I fail?"

The door opens, and Percy looks up to see Ethan Nakamura come in. He recognizes him, Lucas' servant; Plus, the eyepatch is hard to forget.

"It is time," Nakamura states stiffly. Percy rises and allows his hands to be tied behind his back. He is led up from the dungeons and into the throne room where Kronos sits, smirking. Percy is forced to stand on a chair and a noose is put around his neck.

"Good-bye, Perseus Jackson." Percy waits for death, but an explosion stops Nakamura from kicking over the chair. Before Percy's eyes, his family and crew come running into the room, everyone armed and ready to fight.

What happens next is pure chaos, and when they try to retell the story later, no one can agree what for sure happened. Somehow Percy ended up out of the noose, Riptide in his hand. Somehow Percy finds himself surrounded by dead bodies, some of them the ones who came to fight, some of them the enemy. And somehow, he finds himself fighting Nakamura. Nakamura tries to stab him in the stomach, but Percy dodges and brings his sword up, smacking him with the hilt. A scream from Annabeth has him looking across the room in horror. Annabeth falls to the floor, no sign of a wound on her body. Luke kneels next to her, sobbing bitter tears. Kronos stands over Luke, a sword raised.

"I give you wealth and knowledge, promise you power, and this is how you repay me," Kronos asks in faked disbelief.

"You are a cold hearted man," Luke retorts coldly. "You killed Octavian for no reason other than an accident; you promised me you would not kill Annabeth!"

"Yet things change, you of all people should know that. She was getting in the way; fighting like she was a man. She is nothing more than another enemy."

"You are wrong," Luke pushes himself up. "You are the enemy."

"Then fight me, Castellan," Kronos dares. And Luke does just that. He charges Kronos, but his anger causes him to fight clumsily and Kronos easily gains the upper hand. As Luke falls to the ground in defeat, Kronos grabs Annabeth's dagger from where she lays.

"This sword, the very one you trained her with, shall be your doom," Kronos declares. Quickly, he stabs Luke in the chest, causing him to scream. But as Kronos turns away to declare his victory, Luke rises, pulling the sword out of his chest. He lunges at Kronos, and time seems to slow as he stabs Kronos, not where his heart should be, but in the arm. Kronos yells out in rage, smacking Luke hard enough to send him flying into the wall where he lays motionless.

"You cannot defeat me this easily," Kronos warns as his golden eyes shine brighter. "I AM A TITAN! A mere mortal cannot kill me!"

An arrow flies through the air, striking Kronos in the chest. But not just any arrow, a golden arrow. The gods have arrived. They make quick work of what is left of Kronos' army as the Big Three head towards Kronos. As before, the battle that ensues is one that no one can quite recall, though the Mist may play a part in that. Lightning and thunder fill the throne room, skeletons rise from the floors, and Poseidon's trident creates deadly hurricanes. Kronos did not stand a chance and was soon vanquished.

The throne room was in shambles as everyone gathered together. Ninety-nine orphans had died, the rest were injured. Apollo set to work healing them as Percy gathered his crew. Most of them were okay save for a few minor injuries, but Bianca was missing. They immediately started searching the room, trying to find the eldest pirate. It was Nico who found her, and it was Nico's agonized cry that brought them running.

"BIA!" Thalia fell to her knees, sobbing. Everyone gathered around the siblings, around their sister's dead body.

"What happened?" Nico chokes out.

"I-I saw what happened," one girl calls from the back. She is from Half-Blood Orphanage, and she shuffles her feet nervously as they all turn to look at her. "She was fighting a large man, he looked like he was a giant or something. And I didn't believe it at first cause even though you said that this stuff is real, I had never seen it before. But I swear this man was a robot or something. And it seemed like Bianca knew what he was cause she goes running right under his foot and she disappears but then the man just kinda freezes and falls towards the ground. And then Bia crawls outta him like it's not big deal. She fights more, longer, but not as strong. And I can tell she's hurting real bad. She kills this one guy and then just collapses. I don't know what happened, she just fell. But I went over to check on her and she was dead. She wasn't breathing no more."

"No, no no no no no," Nico shakes his head, sobbing. "No. Bia, come on. Come on Bia." Will comes up behind him and kneels beside his fiancé, holding onto him tightly.

"Nico, she is gone," Will whispers. "I am so sorry." Everyone is silent, watching the couple. Nico clings to Will, his broken sobs filling the room.


	31. Epilogue

**Author's Note**

**And here's the epilogue! I will not bore you with a long author's note this time.**

**Thanks, guest and Freya for reviewing.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The next couple of months are hard for everyone, but especially Percy, his crew, and the others that fought in the Great War, as it was being called. The truth was hidden from mortals, though all the fighters knew what happened and everyone knew of the sacrifices the pirates and the orphans gave.

There was a mass funeral for all the fighters that gave their life. The funeral lasted all day, beginning in the morning with the stories of their bravery and what happened that day (edited for the mortals). There was a break for lunch during which their friends and family, if they had any, came forward and told stories of them, highlighting their best traits. After lunch, there was a ceremony during which their bodies were wrapped in burial shrouds and burnt. One by one, they said their name, age, and gave them a blessing. All one hundred and thirty of them. After their bodies were burnt, their ashes were given to the person considered closest to them. Later, in private, that person spread their ashes in a secret place.

Bianca's funeral was a couple of days after the mass funeral. It was a private ceremony, only the pirates attended. It was very informal: they sat around a fire, telling stories about Bianca. There was laughter, there was sadness. And once it got dark, they lit a fire and burnt her body. They spread her ashes at sea, at a place they knew they wouldn't remember but where they knew she would have liked.

Once the funerals and the victory parties were over, there were problems they had to deal with. The royals were furious, the Olympians were furious. A pirate, an outlaw wanted for death, was a hero. That had to be dealt with. Which is how the pirates found themselves in Olympus with Annabeth, Malcolm, Frederick, and Helen. On trial.

"What do you mean a prophecy?" Zeus thunders. "A prophecy made you turn from your no-good ways?"

"We are not as bad as you think," Percy explains respectfully. "Yes, we steal, yes we lie. We have kidnapped people, but we had never killed people until the battle. When we heard the prophecy, when I had my dream, we realized we had a bigger part in this world than we thought."  
"And you believe the prophecy has been completed?" Hades cuts in.

"We do," Thalia answers. "'A child of the eldest gods/ Has a mission to complete against all odds.' That is the first line. Percy is Lord Poseidon's son, one of the Big Three. A child of the eldest gods. His mission? Stopping Kronos. And he completed that mission."

"The rest of the prophecy is not about Percy," Jason picks up. "'To see his love in endless sleep.' That's Bia. She is our sister, our love. And endless sleep refers to her death."

"'A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap' was a little confusing. We had to ask Lady Hestia for the answer," Nico motions for Hestia to explain, and she nods gratefully.

"Annabeth's dagger has a tale that goes with it. A love story. Artemisia had a blacksmith named Callias make her a dagger against her father's wishes. Artemisia and Callias were deeply in love and Artemisia named her dagger 'Beloved.' Callias trained her and that dagger saved their lives multiple times. One day, they were attacked and saved by a man named Hal. Artemisia gave the dagger to Hal, telling him with her dying breath that it will always protect the one who wields it. But there is a part missing from it. The reason the dagger would protect the ones who wield it," Hestia pauses and someone else picks up the story.

"Artemisia's father did not approve of Callias and had a witch curse the dagger," Aphrodite speaks up, "but she did not agree with his reasoning. She took his money, agreed to curse it, and pretended to curse it so that it would take revenge on whoever used it for ill intent"

"That is why Duke Lucas did not die immediately after Kronos stabbed him. The witch's magic kept him alive long enough to stab Kronos in the arm before he died. The stab wound weakened Kronos because of the curse, making it easier to kill him," Percy finishes the explanation. "'A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap.' The dagger killed Luke but not before taking its revenge."

"'A single choice shall end his days/ Olympus to preserve or raze,'" Will recites. "Duke Lucas is the true hero. He chose to go against Kronos when he attacked Princess Annabeth. He threw the dagger at him. Duke Lucas saved Olympus."

"But you fought valiantly as well," Artemis chimes in. "I vote all charges pressed against them be taken away as long as they vow to end their piracy."

"There are still more things to discuss," Poseidon argues. "We have questions for you."

"Ask away," Percy says calmly.

"You mentioned that you have never killed a person until the battle, yet we all know the tales of Aunty M, Alecto Dodds, Procrustes, Oreius and Agrius, and Tammie. Explain those murders to me." Helen demands. Annabeth looks at Percy questioningly. Luke had mentioned those names when he was being held prisoner, and Percy had never told her what happened.

"They were not human," Percy answers simply. "Aunty M was Meduse in disguise, Alecto was a Fury, Procrustes tried to stretch me to death, Oreius and Agrius were half bear and also tried to kill me, and Tammie was an empousa. They were monsters, out for my blood. I killed them in defense."

"We cannot accept this!" Apollo cries out when he notices that many of the Olympians are nodding in agreement. "Did you forget that he kidnapped some of our children?"

"He kidnapped your son," Ares gives him a look. "He kidnapped Athena's son and daughter. Yes, he took my daughter, yes he took Hermes' son, Aphrodite's daughter, and Hephaestus' son, but they were with Annabeth and Malcolm when he did so. And he allowed them to fight for their freedom. Perseus is not a cold-hearted pirate."

"He told my son that he would kill him if he did not join them!" Apollo yells.

"He apologized for that," Will interrupts. "He has offered to let me go multiple times. And I have turned him down every time. I have never been happier than I have been as a member of Captain's crew."

"They are not your family! They took you from me!"

"They are my family. They would die for me," Will looks Percy in the eye, directing his next sentence to him. "And I would die for them. Plus, I am kind of engaged."

"Engaged?" Travis asks in shock.

"Yes," Nico answers instead. "We are to be married in three months."

"You… You are engaged. To a man," Apollo stutters.

"Yes," Will holds his head up high. "They do not care about my sexual orientation. They accept me for who I am. If I lived in the village, I would be mocked and possibly killed. With them, I am safe."

"Maybe they are not so bad," Athena says thoughtfully.

To make a long story short, the pirates were interrogated thoroughly. No stone was left untouched. Days later, they finally agreed to let the pirates go on one condition: they turn to a life free of crime, consider it the first case of parole. The rest of the story seems like a fairy tale.

Ella and Tyson end up getting married and having three kids. Ella runs a bookshop while Tyson works with Leo at a blacksmith's run by a friend from the orphanage named Jake. Leo marries Calypso and they have one child, a boy, together. Calypso, Katie, who marries Travis, Juniper and Grover, who end up getting married, open up a floral shop in Arendelle. Travis and Connor work as delivery boys for the floral shop, bookshop, and blacksmiths. Connor chooses to not get married, deciding instead to engage in casual flings. Clarisse, Chris, and Piper decide to continue working for Annabeth and Malcolm in the palace. Clarisse and Chris get married but choose to not have any kids while Piper marries Jason, who joins the army as a general. Rachel finds work as a sculptor in another kingdom and sends letters occasionally but continues to grow distance. Will and Nico get married a year after the Great Battle and Will apprentices under his father, training to be the next royal doctor, while Nico's father claims him as his son and trains him to be a prince. Thalia ends up joining the Hunters of Artemis, stopping by frequently to visit her younger brothers. Hazel and Frank end up getting married, opening the first animal shelter, and having seven children. Malcolm becomes king after his father's death. However, he chooses to not get married and instead, upon his death, Annabeth takes his place as king as stated in his will. Until taking her place as queen, Annabeth and Percy take over running Half-Blood Orphanage. They start dating a month after the war and end up getting married and having a dozen kids.

"And that is why we celebrate Perseus Jackson and his crew," the young dark haired woman tells the group of kids in front of her. "They saved our world from Kronos, though whether he was a Titan or not depends on if you believe in the ancient myths. But after King Malcolm I took the throne, our country thrived. Poverty nearly disappeared, piracy ended, more jobs were created."

"Thank you, Ms. Grace, for sharing this wonderful story with us," the teacher, an elderly woman, stands up. "Class, what do we say?"

"Thank you, Ms. Grace," they say dutifully.

"Ms. Grace?" One little girl raises her hand and Ms. Grace nods to her. "Are you related to Jason and Thalia?"

"I am," the young woman nods. "Jason and Piper are my many-greats grandparents. That's why I know the story so well; Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandma Piper kept a journal and so did my great-great-great-great-great-aunt Thalia. I have those journals; I have read them many times. I've read the journals of some of the other crew members. I know them like I lived with them."

"That's so cool," the little girl's eyes widen. Then the bell rings and all the kids rush from the room to recess.

"Thank you for coming," the elderly woman says again.

"It's really no problem Andi," Ms. Grace replies. "You know I don't mind doing this."

"Doesn't it hurt, though? Reliving all these memories?"

"It does. And it'll keep hurting. But I've had to live nearly two centuries without my family now. You're the closest family I've got. When you're immortal, you tend to get used to it."

"Do you ever regret your decision?" Andi asks curiously.

"I've regretted my decision many times, the first being when your great-great-great-grandfather died. That was the hardest, he wasn't the first to go out of all of us, but he was everything. He started this whole fiasco and when he died, well… It hit me pretty hard," Ms. Grace's eyes get misty as she relives that moment.

"You're not alone, Thalia," Andi gives her a hug. "You're my family. And you've got plenty more ancestors around. We Jacksons bred like rabbits."

"I'm guessing Rosie is going to come in from recess and ask if you are related to Percy," Thalia says with a grin. "She reminds me so much of Rachel, it's not funny." Thalia checks her watch and sighs.

"I've got to go. Lady Artemis will come looking for me soon." The two women hug before Thalia grabs her things and leaves.

As she walks out of the school building, she contemplates everything that happened all those years ago. Some days, it feels like only a week has passed since she was fighting Kronos' army with her siblings. Other days, like today, she feels all two hundred and some odd years that she actually is. Immortality has taken its toll on her, but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

"I promise guys, Kronos is never going to return and harm our loved ones again," Thalia vows. And she intends to keep her promise. After all, Bianca died fighting for everyone on Earth. So why wouldn't she?

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I hope you guys liked the ending!**

**So, I'm going to go back and completely edit this becuase I switched POV so often and I think I switched tense a lot, so I want to edit it to make it all consistent. Not sure when that will happen, but it will.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
